Cats and Fans
by Emeliaaaaa1133
Summary: After training for 13 years, Naruto's twin sister finally returns to Konoha with new jutsus and a pumped up 'tude! Wait,slow down. She's a jinchuriki too? What happens when she beats Sasuke in a Spar? A rivalry, a set up and a perverted sensei! Sasuke OC
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO, THIS IS AN NARUTO FANFIC! SASUSKExOC! Don't like dont read! :p Pic of OC will be presented in the next chappie! :) Okay so, this is the disclaimer for the whooole STORY!**

**Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this. I only own Tojiru and Omito. That's all.**

**KAYYY, THANNNNKS! :)**

I stared at the wooden house. Its the last time I'll see it. Huh. 13 years I've been living there. and 2 of those years alone. My guardian died when I was eleven...He's the only parental figure I can remember. He said my mother and father died while sealing a monster inside me and my brother. My brother has a nine tailed fox in him. I, on the other hand, have the eight tailed cat in me. My guardian has been training me for the past eleven years, teaching me to control my ridiculous amount of chakra and different jutsus, along with taijutsu. He tried teaching me genjutsu, but according to him, I absolutely suck at it. When he died, he made me promise to train, and to become a kunoichi of the leaf. He also said, that I should try un covering my past. That's why I'm leaving. To go to Konoha to train and to learn of my past and family.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved all of my outfits into it, along with extra kunai, shiruken and other weapons that I didnt need on me. In the side pouch, I slipped in a couple of instant ramen and a pot. I added a pair of chopsticks and zipped it up. I rolled up a blanket and secured it on top of my bag, not sure if I'll be needing it, but you never know. I slipped on the bag and walked to the mirror. I regarded myself in it. My blonde hair was in a high pony, the end reaching my midback. A cloth was wrapped around my head, acting as a head band. It secured my bangs in one place, one side framing my face and landing on my shoulder and the other covering my right eye and curling inwards at my chin. My hair was a bright blonde, practically glowing yellow. My sensei\Guardian said that I inherited that colour from my dad. I liked my hair colour, it made me stick out of a crowd. Of course, so did being a jinchuriki. I had two whisker like lines on my face, which seemed to send a flare up, saying 'HEY! LOOK AT ME I'M A FREAKING JINCHURIKI."

I glanced at my eyes and they crinkled in a smile. My eyes were super expressive. Even if they were a dull gray-blue colour, they stilled showed my every emotion. If you go to know me, that is. Thats my weakness. My emotions. Sensei said I inherited my eyes from my mom.

I sighed and looked at my mouth. It wasnt anything is just a regular shade of pink and my teeth are pretty nice. I mean, they have to be, seeing as I smile all the time. Seriously. All. The. Time. Even if all the people I know have died...Except for like two people, I _still _smile! I looked at my outfit. I wore a light pink top, with a high, loose and slightly puffy collar that covered my entire neck and a bit of my chin. It ended where my slightly average bust ended. SIGH. Anyways, My stomach is wrapped in bandages because Frankly, I don't like showing my stomach. It reminds me of a target. And I don't like the fact that I have a sealing mark on my tummy. It embarasses me. My bandages continue all the way to the end of my thigh, acting as protection from showing anything...Scandolous. Just kidding. I have a skirt that ends mid thigh. It's basically a square in the front and a square in the back. What? I'm not a whoochee mama, I swear! Its just easier to move. I mean, I _do_ have shorts on underneath. My eyes traveled down to my sandales. I wiggled my toes. I'm gonna need a new pair. These old blue ones are becoming worn out and they are fading to an ugly black-y blue. Gross. I'm pretty sure they smell too. I sighed and turned around glancing at my behind. I gasped and sweatdropped. I'm gonna need to lay off the sweets. My behind is freaking huge! I'm pretty sure no matter how much Itrain, its never going to go away. SIIIGH. I cringed and walked to the door, shutting off the lights and locking all the doors. I walked out the front, and the final door. I stopped, smelling the fresh air.

Breath in, Breath out. I smiled a big smile and bent down to lock the door. A satisfying click was heard and I put my hands on my hips. There better not be food in the fridge. Because, to be frank, I dont want to have a moldy mess in it when I come back.

I did a couple hand signs and touched the door. It's a shocking jutsu. Whoever touches this house while I'm gone, will get a horrible shock, that has a ninety percent chance of paralyzing them. A five percent chance of leaving them heavily burned from the shock, and a five percent chance of death. Hope nobody touches. I gathered my chakra to my feet and sprinted towards the trees. But I'm not gonna lie. That's just an improved jutsu of my battle shocking jutsu. My fingers bassicaly become a physical tazer. Its awesome. And its good for drying wet hair.

After I got at least a days worth of walking distance from my cabin, I slowed down. I kept a walking pace. That'll get me to Konoha in at least two days from now. I glanced at the orange sky. It was sunset. Almost nightfall. Damn.

Before I knew it, the sky was pitch black and little white dots illuminated the sky. Sigh. I'm exaughsted. I put the rest of my chkra in my feet and ran up a tree. I ran up to a fairly high branch, and set up my blanket on it, covering the jagged bark. Before I knew it, I dozed off.

My eyes opened and I wiped the gunk out of them. I looked around and noticed a fire underneath me, at the base of my tree. It better not be any pick-pocketers. Or crooks. They are just plain useless. Stealing things from random helpless people. Thank god I'm not helpless! I chuckled and quickly covered my mouth. I hope they didnt hear that.

"Yo, Itachi, Did you hear that?" A loud voice asked. I held my breath.

Why am I so stupid? I slowly packed up the blanket and shoved it on top of my bag. Oh my god. I hear a noise. Behind me. I slowly turned around and at least five feet away from me, stood a man, with black hair, a black cloak with red clouds on it and, his most striking feature, red eyes with three commas in them. He stood before me, sword poised at my neck.

"State you purpose."

Oh my. His voice is like melting chocolate. Its like, velvet and puppy dogs all mixed into one. Sexyness and badass-ness mixed into one godly voice. His eyes narrowed and his sword pierced my neck lightly, enough to break the skin. I yelped and lost my footing on the tree. I felt the air rush out under me and I attempted to right myself up. Not useful. However, something broke my fall. Oh, not something. Some_one_. I jumped back and away from the crumpled blue fish man.

"Oh my god! I'm so so_ sooo _sorry! Like seriously! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Like, I have bandages! I swear I do! I know a couple of medical jutsus! I also know CPR and I also kn-"

"Shut up will you? I'm okay. Jeez." The blue man looked at me weirdly, whereas Sexyman jumped from the tree and beside Blueman. Or would he be Fishman? I don't even know.

Blueman's eyes widened and Sexyman just sayed neutral.

"Shit she's a jinchuriki!"

He swung his bandaged sword at me, and I yelped and jumped away.

WHAT THE HELL. STUPID WHISKERS.

He jumped at me and swung again, but I jumped back again.

Oh my god, oh my god.

I pumped chakra to my feet and began to hop\run away.

Oh my god, oh my god.

Thats a big ass sword.

Oky. Calm down. Look behind you.

"AW, CRAP!" I yelled.

He's following me!

Okay what was that jutsu that Omito taught me? The escapey one? It'll like, poof me wherever! Um...RIGHT!

Okay, I just have to do the Gemini hand seal.

I moved my fingers to the right places. Okay good. Now, say where I wanna go.

"Konoha!" I muttered under my breath.

Next thing I know I'm dissapearing into a cloud of smoke.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

2rd Pov.

Kisame landed beside his partner, glaring at him. His partner made no move to glare back.

"Why didn't you help me back there, Itachi?" We could've caught a jinchuriki!"

Itachi looked at his partner.

"Kisame, That jincuriki is a Namikaze."

Kisame just stared at his partner. Itachi rolled his eyes and explained further.

"She is the daughter of Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Although, she doesn't know this. If we were to have taken her now, Konoha would be wondering where she was, and would send out search teams. I'm assuming that they are expecting her."

Kisame still stared at his partner.

"Wow, That is like, the most you've ever talked." A grin broke onto Kisame's face and he began walking back tot the hideout.

Itachi rolled his eyes. His partner hadn't even been paying attention.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tojiru P.O.V.

Huh. I'd say I made pretty good time. I looked at the huge gates infront of me. Whatdo I do? Walk in? Sneak in? Innocently ask for an escort to the hokage? Yeah. That'll do.

I strolled in, clutching the straps of my huge backpack. Oh good, there's like, a booth with two shinobis. They'll help me. I walked up to the booth.

"Yo, Can I get an escort to the Hokage?" I asked.

They both just kinda looked at me in boredum.

"Sure." The one on the left answered. He looked at the guy on his right and the guy on the right scoffed.

"Whatever. Follow me." He got out from behind the booth and put his arms behind his head and began walking.

I stared after him and then it clicked.

"Oh!"

I ran after him and he led me to the Hokage's office.

And let me say, it was bigger than I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOW! THANK YOU Ollie1223 AND SushiUncorn! SushiUnciorn for story alerting and reviewing and Ollie1223 for Favoriting! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS. :p**

**Anyways, I felt as though I should put this up for you guys, so here you go! :)**

**Oh, and Sushi Unicorn, I agree. Itachi is sexy, whereas Sasuke is just hot. :p**

**OH RIGHT, LINK TO A PIC OF TOJIRU: www..com/gallery/#/d4cexan**

**KK, I'm done talking. Now enjoy. :pAnd I wouldn't mind some reviewwwws! ;D**

We walked up what seemed to be a million stairs and when we finally reached the top, my legs were aching. So much for being a strong shinobi. Sigh.

"We're here." Lazy Shinobi guy stated.

He knocked on the screen door.

"Yes?" A voice asked through the door.

I wonder what the Hokage looks like. Omito said he was old, like, 3 years ago, so he must be like, super old now. Maybe his face is like, super saggy.

Haha!

Wait, ew.

That'd be so gross.

"Hokage Sir, you have a visitor." Lazy Shinobi guy answered.

"Send them in."

Lazy Shinobi guy opened the screen door, and pushed me through. Infront of me, sat a man, who, indeed, and a saggy and wrinkly face. A smile made a way onto my face.

"YOU'RE JUST WHAT I IMAGINED!" I blurted out.

The Hokage just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

Oops.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"I lifted my head up, and put my hands on my hips.

"I am Tojiru Namikaze! Student of Omino-sensei and future ANBU captain!" I introduced.

A surprise look appeared on his face as well as a smile.

"Ah, Tojiru. I've been expecting you for some time now. Where is Omino? He is here,right?" He asked, putting a pipe into his mouth.

My eyes fell downcast and I felt my eyes begin to sting.

"Oh. Well, um, Omino...Couldn't make it..." I trailed off and the Hokage nodded.

"I see. Well, how is your training? Can you control the Sarabi?" He took the pipe out of his mouth and exhaled.

A sheepish smile came onto my face.

"Yeah, pretty much! I even made friends with the Sarabi! We can communicate and she even lets me borrow her chakra! The only time it gets really hard, is when I'm really angry. But, its okay!" I gave a thumbs up and he smiled, a chuckle coming out of his lips.

I gave a laugh too, but it was cut short because a group walked into the office. It was a man, and three kids who looked about my age. The man had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and a hitai-ate that covered his left eye. He also had a mask on, that covered the bottom half of his face. Maybe he was mauled by a bear everwhere on his face excpet his right eye. That would kinda also held an orange book that was called 'Makeout-paradise'. Isn't that a perverted book? Oh well. Behind him was a boy who was maybekindasuper attractive. He had black hair, although it kinda looked like a duck's behind, and charcoal eyes. He glared at me and I just kinda flared back, unsure of what to do. Next to him was a girl with really pretty hair who had just stopped chattering to look at me in confusion. She had pink hair and really green eyes. Next to her was a boy who looked shockingly familliar. His hair colour, his face, his whisker marks... He was also looking at me confused. Now that I mention it, everyone's looking atme confused except for Duck's Ass who was still glaring at me.

"You look familliar." Was all I could say at the moment.

"So do you." The boy said equally surprised. We just kinda looked at eachother in awe.

"Tojiru, this is Naruto. He is your brother."

Oh.

Brother.

Sibling.

Family.

Blood relative.

Brother.

"...Brother?" Was all I could say. Once again, my vocabulary is outstanding.

"Yes, brother. You are both jinchuriki, but were seperated at birth."

SIlence fell over me.

Processing Data.

Brocessing data.

Brother.

"HOLY CRAP, I HAVE FAMILY? AWESOME."

The wind was knocked out of me and I was caught in a bone crushing hug.

Suddenly I was granted words to speak.

"AWE, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER! NOW WE CAN EAT RAMEN TOGETHER AND TARIN TOGETHER AND EAT SOME MORE RAMEN TOGETHER!"

He stopped hugging me and put me at arm-length.

"Did you just say ramen?" He asked, in awe.

I put on a poker face and nodded.

I swear to god, if he doesn't like ramen, I am going to punch him and beat him into an oblivion.

"OH, KAMI, YOU ARE LIKE, THE BEST SISTER EVER!" He pulled me back into the bone crushing hug and I gave the biggest smile ever.

The silver haired/gravity defying guy broke up our family reunion.

"So, your the famous Tojiru Namikaze." He stated. He had put his book away and was now staring at me.

"And your the famous...?" Oops. I shouldn't have started that sentence unless, I knew his name. Oops.

He let out a chuckle and extended his hand.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sensei of team seven."

I shook his hand and added it too the 'List of names I must remember'.

"Um...Who is 'Team Seven'?" I was smacked from the back of my head and I looked a Naruto, the one who hit me, with fake tears in my eyes.

"W-Why would you hit me?" I cried and he just 'Tch'ed.

"Were Team Seven! Me, Sakura-" He pointed to the pretty girl with pink hair."-And teme." He pointed to Duck's Ass.

"Hi Sakura!" I waved and smiled and she gave a small wave, and a shy smile.

"Hi Teme!" I gave a fake smile and he glared and 'Hn'ed.

'Hn'ed?

What does that even mean?

Is it even in the dictionary?

Is it even a word!

I watched as Naruto stiffled a chuckle and Kakashi covered his with a cough. Even the Hokage was laughing. Although I don't think Sakura found it very funny.

"His actual name is Sasuke." She announced through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Thanks Sakura. I was slightly getting tired of Calling him Duck Bum and Teme in my head." That sentence cause more stiffled laughs and coughs to go around the room.

Sasuke was about to retalliate but the Hokage cut him off.

"Tojiru, you will be given a test with Team Seven tomorrow to see if you are at their standards."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Oh, and I got a message that Omino had help training, did he not?"

"Yes sir." I replied again.

"And, who exactly was it?"

"Lady Tsunade, sir."

"Tsunade?" Kakashi echoed, a bit of surprise etched on his face.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked and I shrugged.

Sakura answered for me.

"Tsunade was a legendary Sannin. She originated from Konoha, was also trained by The Third Hokage." She recited.

Huh. She's kinda smart.

AND HOLY CRAP, IWAS TRAINED BY A LEGENDARYSANNIN! THAT'S AWESOOOOOOOME!

"Good work, Sakura." The Hokage praised. Sakura beamed.

"Alright. So, Naruto, Tojiru will be staying with you until further notice."

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Alright, All of you are dismissed." The Hokage ended the meeting and Kakashi picked it up.

"Everyoneon the academy rooftop in 5 minutes." And with that, he poofed away with a Transportation jutsu.

"HEY, I CAN DO THAT!" I shouted.

Naruto turned to me.

"You can?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah! And I can do a barrier jutsu and a shocking jutsu...But that's it."

Sakura and Naruto both sweat dropped and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Dobe." I turned to Sasuke, a red anger mark on myforehead.

"Teme." I answered.

"Blondie." He replied.

"Stupid!" I shot back.

"Brat!" He fired.

"LONER!" I shouted.

"DUMBASS." He yelled back.

"DUCK'S ASS." I screamed.

He glared and spun around.

I stuck my toungue out at him and he stalked away.

I crossed my arms and turned to Naruto and Sakura. Sigh. He's slightly aggravating. But only slightly. Sigh. That's like, the worst first impression. ever.

"Aw, Don't worry Sis. He's just an asshole."

Smack.

"He's not an asshole! He's just..." She trailed off.

"A Butt face?" I asked.

She glared and I raised my hands up in a defensive mannor.

"Sorry, I take it back!" I said defensively and she huffed.

"Well, lets get going. Sasuke has a head start and I don't even know if Kakashi sensei will be late or early, but if he's early, I don't wanna know what'll happen." She sighed and took of in a chakra infused run.

I hooked arms with Naruto.

"Let's go!" I urged. He gave me a big grin and we begun hopping from building to building.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOWWW!ANOTHER STORY FAVE AND ALERT...AND REVIEW! Thank you SushiUnicorn and Your Hoshi for reviewing! I think I maybe d a contest at the end of the story :p WHOEVER HAD MOST REVIEWS GETS A ONE SHOT. :P Anyways, I just wrote chappie 14,15 and 16. They are pretttttty intense. I giggle alot during chappie 16...HAHAHA! :)**

**Okay, now enjoyy and review!**

"Okay, As you know, I'm Kakashi, Tojiru. Now what we are going to do, is go around the circle saying things like, our dislikes and likes, dreams or ambitions and of course, your name." Kakashi said, not even looking up from his book. He pointed to me.

"Start."

I huffed. Why me? Bwah. Should I strike a pose? Or should I just stand normally? OR SHOULD I JUMP UP AND YELL? I'm just gonna strike a pose and speak normally. Maybe even play a bit of inspirational music in the background.

I snapped out of my thoughts to notice everyone staring at me waiting to start.

"Oh right." I sighed and put my hands on my hips. Cue Inspirational music.

"Hi! I'm Tojiru Namikaze! I like eating ramen and training! I also like my new brother, Naruto!" Um, my dreams are to become a ANBU captain and to go on an S-rank mission! OH, RIGHT. I dislike Sasuke and eating celery." I nodded my head and flashed a smile.

The reactions were all different. Naruto was standing there with a look of utter happiness, whereas Sakura just stood there with an exasperated look on her face. Kakashi was shocked and Sasuke was...Annoyed. Oops.

"RAMEN PARTNERRRRRR!" Naruto jumped on me, and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

I gave a cheer, when he released me. One, Because I would have a ramen partner and two, because he released me.

I pointed to Sakura.

"Your turn!" She laughed and nodded.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno, I um like..." She gave a shy look to Sasuke who ignored it.

"Um...Mydreams are..." She looked at Sasuke again.

"And I dislike Naruto." She concluded, Putting Naruto in a temporary funk.

I laughed because It was totally obvious of who like who. Naruto liikes Sakura. Sakura likes Sasuke. And Sasuke is a loner who loves himself.

Naruto broke me out of my thoughts, by striking a pose and pointing to himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and I dislike the three minutes it takes to make. I also like my new sister Tojiru and my dream is to become Hokage someday!" He flashed a smile and I squealed.

"AW, NARUTO! YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT HOKAGE." He laughed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei. Your tun." Naruto said, looking at Kakashi.

"Um Okay." He said, shutting his book and sliding it into his jounin vest.

"M name is Kakashi, my likes are not important and neither aremy dislikes. Um, My dreams are a secret." I just stared at him. All I learned was his name.

"Awww, Kakashi sensei, you said that last time!" Naruto whined and Sakura nodded.

Kakashi shrugged and gave a lazy look to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Sasuke. My likes and dislikes are of no imporatance. My ambitions are to...Kill a certain man."

I shivered at theintenseglare he was giving the ground.

"Well, aren't you just a cheerful one." I muttered in the awkward silence after his intro.

Sakura elbowed me in the ribs and Naruto started laughing. Sasuke gave no signs that he had heard the comment and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Alright!" Kakashi started, regaining his composure.

"7 am, training grounds. Brink your weapons. Were gonna be sparring." Everyone got ready to leave, but Kakashi stopped me.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how skilled are you?" He asked, stooping to my height.

I tapped my chin. I'm not really sure. I mean, I haven't really seen any kids my age before. The youngest I would've seen, would have been Shizune. But she was already like, 19. Sigh. I don't think I'm average, but I'm not like, Bow-down-to-me-cause-i'm-so-powerful. Hmmm.

"Seven." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at the random number.

"Alright. I'll be putting you against Sasuke. Is that alright? He was head in the class because of his skills."

"Yeah, but like, what if I scratch him and he goes all, 'I'm emo, so I'll go sulk in a corner'! Or like, what if I win and he goes all, 'I will get my revenge!' on me?" I whined.

Kakashi sighed and ruffle my hair.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Your just like Naruto. Now run along, I'll see you in the morning." And with a couple handsigns, he poofed away.

Now I have to go find Naruto because he, oh so kindly, left me here.

Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAWL, HEYYYYYYYYYYY. Two chapters in one day. I'm amazed.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers and everyone who added an alert to me, or my story! and also everyone who favorited! :)**

**Chinasan: Hey! :) Don't worry, I will probably be updating EVERYDAY. So keep a lookout! :)**

**NOW, REVIEW AND ENJOY.**

"Hey, Hey Tojiru."

mmmmf.

"Tooooojiru."

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf.

"TOJIRU, WAKE THE FREAK UP."

My eyes snapped open and I screamed.

Bam.

On the floor I go.

I turned and glared at the blonde energy bomb and he just laughed more.

Sigh.

This is going to be a long morning.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and headed to the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door. I stripped of my pyjamas and opened the curtains to the shower. Turning the taps, water sprayed on me. It took me a couple moments to realize my teeth were chattering.

Oh.

OH.

HOLY POOP THAT'S COLD.

OH MY GOD.

I opened my eyes to notice the bathtub was filled with instant ramen.

Oh.

my.

god.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"...Yes?" A small voice squeaked.

I stuck my hand out and something fluffy was out it in. I turned the taps off and wrapped the towel around me. I ripped open the shower curtain and glared at a certain blonde, who cowered in fear.

"Um...I forgot to tell you, Tojiru...I ran out of hot water last night and I stuffed all my extra ramen cups in there..." He trailed off as a bar of soap came hurtling to his head.

"Holy sh-" The bar smacked him in the face He moaned and I stomped past him and slammed my door.

I put my bra and underwear on and then wrapped bandages around my sealed stomach. I then wrapped them around my thighs. I grabbed a clean pair of pink, skin tight booty shorts and slipped them on, also grabbing a clean, high neck crop top that was the same color. I slipped it on over my wet hair and then wrapped a towel around it. I sat on my bedand opened my large backpack, setting it on my lap. I searched through it until I found my skirts and pulled out a charcoal slitted skirt. It goes up mid thigh and has to large slits on the side, so it's easyto move. I put that on over top of my shorts and then did some handsigns. This better work.

"Shocking jutsu!" I then sent waves of electricity to my hair, which sizzled and dried instantly.

It's not that I didn't think It would work. Oh no. It's what it would look like, after it worked. I grabbed my elastic and my hitai-ate off my dresser and ran to the bath room before Naruto could make fun of my hair. Too late.

He was in the bathroom. His laughter made it to my ears the second I walked in.

"WOAH. What happened to your hair?" He said in between laughs. I grumbled and hip checked him away from the mirror.

Oh.

My.

God.

I have an afro. Oh dear. I grabbed the nearest hairbrush I could find, and begun ripping it through my locks until it began smoothing down. 20 minutes later, it was back to normal. Or as close as it could get. Sigh.

I brushed it back, grabbing all my hair and putting it into a ponytail. Oh, how easy it would be to have Sakura's short hair. Sigh. I tied it up, and my bags fell out of it, covering my right eye. I tied my hitai-ate around myhead, securing my bangs from moving. The bangs over my right eye, covered it, curling at my chin. The one on my left, however, framed my face. I brushed my teeth and plopped across from Naruto at the table.

"I'm tired." I stated, banging my head on the table.

"Your not the only one." He replied, banging his head on the table.

My head snapped up and I looked franticly for the nearest clock.

7:30.

HOLY CRAP IT'S SEVEN THIRTY.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" I screamed.

He jumped up, kunai in hand.

"What? WHAT?" He jumped around looking for an enemy.

I grabbed him by the arm and drug him out side, jumping from roof to roof, looking for the training grounds.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled, escaping from my grasp.

"WE HAD TRAINING AT 7am FOOL." I yelled at him, frantically searching up and down for the trianing grounds.

"Tch, it's no big deal. KakashiSensei is always late." He crossed his arms.

"...Late?" I repeated. He nodded.

"OH WELL, I STILL WANNA FIND THE TRAINING GROUNDS." I shouted and he covered his ears.

"Tojiruuuuuu." He whined. "Why do you yell so much?"

I laughed and he towed me towards the training grounds. There we saw Sakura and Sasuke and three other people and a dog.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Naruto as we neared them.

"The one of with the dog on his head is Kiba Inuzuka. He's really cocky and-"

"Hot." I stated and he looked at me like I was an alien. I shrugged and he continued.

"Beside him, playing with the bugs is Shino Aburame. He uses bugs when he fights."

I shivered. I don't really like bugs.

"And next to him, is Hinata. She's kinda weird and her face gets red whenever I'm around. She also faints too. And she's really shy. But she's nice." He stopped talking as We finally got to the group.

We stood beside Sakura and Sasuke and I waved and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Tojiru Namikaze! Naruto has told me so much about you guys!" I made eye contact with everyone and then I heard a thud. My head snapped over to where a fainted girl, whom I'm thinking is Hinata, was lying.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Kiba laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry happens all the time." He laughed.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this here, is Akamaru." He introduced, first pointing to him, and then to the dog.

"AWWWW, HE'S SO CUTE!" I squealed and I went to pet the dog. It sniffed me and then licked me. I swear, I almost died.

"I'm Shino Aburame." A cold voice rang out and I moved my head up to look at the speaker. He had a high color and dark sunglasses. You couldn't really see his face. That's too bad.

"Hi Shi-" I was cut off by his alarming question.

"Are you a jinchuriki, or do those whiskers just run in your family?" He asked.

...

...

...

...

I couldn't even speak. I don't think anyone has ever brought up the fact that I'm a jinchuriki while I was here, except the Hokage. I didn't really think it mattered.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP, SHINO?" Naruto yelled, getting defensive.

"No, its okay, Naruto." I said, my voice taking on a chilly vibe that I didnt even know I was capable of.

I roboticly turnedto Shino, a creepy smile on my face.

"Yes, I'm a jinchuriki." I started my creepy grin growing bigger. I swear, I saw Kiba flinch.

"Is that a problem?" I asked him, my voice taking on a threatning tone.

Eyes were widened, body were flinching and the silence was very loud.

"Not at all." He replied, his voice slightly emotionless.

"Good!" I exclaimed, getting out of my creepy mood.

Everyone sweatdropped at the mood change.

A rustle was heard and my head snapped to the direction.

The girl known as Hinata, rubbed her head and looked around.

"Hi there! You fainted before I could get your name!" I said enthusiastically.

She wore a startled expression, but it grew to a small smile.

"Hi-Hinata Hy-Hy-Hyuuga." She stuttered and I gave her a big smile. I offered her my hand and she took it. I heaved her up and walked back to Naruto.

"H-Hi N-Na-Naruto." She said quietly, a blush creeping onto her face as she tapped her fingers together.

"Hitya Hinata!" He smiled and suddenly Kakashi poofed in.

"Hello Team 7, Team 8." Kakashi greeted.

A girl with black, untamed hair and red eyes came up to our group.

"Kurenai" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi." She replied.

"Team 7, Team 8" She greeted. and then her eyes landed on me.

"Ah, you must be Tojiru Namikaze." She had a cool, soothing voice. I nodded.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Leader of Team 8."

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied and she let a small smile appear on her face.

"Likewise. Now come on Team 8. Time to train." She led her group away and we all waved to eachother.

Wow. She's intimidating.

"Alright. Tojiru. Sasuke. You guys are sparring together." He stated, pulling out his book.

"Kay." I replied walking to the right side of the clearing.

"I'm not fighting her." Sasuke said aloud, crossing his arms. I twitched.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, Lowering the book from his face.

"Because she's a weak little girl, and I don't want to crush her." He said, not even bothering to look at me.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

"GET YOUR LAME ASS OVER HERE, WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT, WETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT." I yelled at him, twitching out of anger.

He sighed."Fine."

He walked to the left side of the clearing and we both got into fighting stances.

"Go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Go." Was the calmly spoken word that would determine my ranking as a ninja.

"Never make the first move, until nescessary." Omino Sensei had said.

Right. Be patient, Tojiru. Wait for him.

I didn't move.

He didn't move.

"I'm not making the first move." He stated, still in his fighting stance.

"Neither am I." I retorted.

He glared. I glared right back.

Well, I guess I could jump into the forest and make some shadow clones, and then distract him. Yeah. I'll do that.

I pumped chakra to my legs and hopped into the forest. I jumped from tree to tree, untill I found a good spot.

Ram-Serpent-Tiger

"Shadow clone jutsu." I muttered.

With a poof, three other me's stood beside me.

"Good, let's go." We all pumped chakra to our legs and hopped tothe edge of the forest.

Okay. Act like a mindless shadow clone. I nodded to one of my shadow clones and she nodded back.

"Okay, Shadow clones," She said taking charge.

"I'll go check the clearing." She hopped away but was immediately attacked.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

He went to go pin 'Me' down but 'I' poofed away.

"What the He-!" I tackled him to the ground, stradling him.

Tiger-cat-ox!

"Shocking jutsu!" I poked his sides, as if tasering him, which I kinda was because the jutsu was basically me pumping electric chakra into him.

He violently shook, and thrashed about. I stopped tasering and grabbed my kunai to put at his throat. I went to turn back and put it at his neck, but his fist hit me in the face.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

I fell off of Sasuke and clutched my cheek. He smirked at me triumphantly, but one of my shadow clones jumped on him.

"What th-" She was on his back like a piggy back and I did the gemini hand signs.

"That tree!" I whispered under my breath.

Poof.

Third person POV.

Kakashi sat in the forest tree, watching the battle. Sakura gasped every time something exciting would happen and Naruto silently cheered on his sister. They watched as Sasuke defeated one of Tojiru's shadow clones and how she tazered him, using a jutsu.

_Huh, not ever have I seen someone use a shocking jutsu like that. The only electrical jutsus I've ever seen are the Chidori and a couple of the Fourth's jutsus. She really is his daughter. _Kakashi thought, watching as Sasuke convulsed beneath her.

They watched as she turned away from Sasuke to grab a kunai.

_Bad move_. Kakashi commented, as Sasuke reached back and got ready to punch.

She turned to him, a look of mild shock on her face and then got punched in the jaw, flying backwards. Sasuke did a copyrighted Uchiha smirk, but it quickly faded away as another one of her shadow clones jumped on him. As he was distracted, Tojiru did the very familliar hand signs to a Jounin level move, the transportation jutsu.

_Huh, she's very talented. But, I have a feeling those are the only jutsus she can do. _Kakashi chuckled in his head._ Still, she's good for her age. Would've been one of the top of the academy._

The shadow clone distracting Sasuke poofed away, leaving Sasuke slightly battered.

_Where the hell did she go? _Sasuke asked in his head. He searched high and low, jumping from tree to tree. Now would have been a good time to have his sharingan.

Tojiru sat up high in a tree with a clear view of Sasuke. I have one more Shadow clone. And then we'll have to face off, one on one.

"Fireball jutsu!"

She could hear fire being blown and her tree being smacked by something hard. She looked below her to see her tree was now on fire.

"Neh! Fire!" She yelped and backed up furthe on her branch but stopped when a crack was heard. and then another. and then another.

"Aw, shit." She mumbled as her branch broke. She fell from her tree and landed on her butt.

"Better than my face." She grumbled, getting up and rubbing her behind.

Sasuke creeped up behind her and pressed a kunai to her kneck, smirking.

"Aw, fuck." She whispered.

"Gotcha." His breath was on her neck and his words were whispered in her ear.

She shivered, remembering the encounter on her way to Konoha. Sasuke sounded just like that man.

_Hell, he even kinda looks like him! _She thought, _Now, how am I going to get out of this?_

Without him noticing she did the hand signs for a substitution jutsu. Her shadowclone popped out of the tree and landed behind Sasuke, taking out her fake kunai.

"No, I've got you." Her Shadowclone said.

Sasuke swore and and Tojiru felt her body disspear into air, and then she appeared beside her shadow clone, a log replacing her place.

"Good job, Tojiru. You are eligible to be on out team." Tojiru smiled and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura jumped out from a tree.

"Yes! I win!" Tojiru fist pumped and Naruto gave her a high five, as well as Sakura. She went to go give one to Kakashi but he just stared at her hand.

"I don't high five." He stated.

"Aw, Thats mean, Kakashi Sensei." She pouted and walked over to Sasuke, extending her hand.

"Good fight." She praised. He stared at her hand like it was dirt.

"I went easy on you. When we fight again, I'll beat you." Sasuke glared ather and she dropped her hand.

Her feature twisted to a look of anger, as she got ready to punce on the Uchiha boy.

"You're a fuc- MMPHH! MMMMMMMPH!" Naruto had covered her mouth as Tojiru started licked Naruto's hand and he jerked it away.

"That's disgusting!" He squealed and she pointed to Kakashi.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU!" He sweatdropped and put his hands up defensively.

"So you did." He laughed.

Sakura grabbed Tojiru's hand and drug her out of the forest.

"C'mon! You have to meet the rest of the Konoha girls! They'll probably be at Ichiraku's so, we'll eat something too." She told Tojiru, as they headed back into town.

"Alright, Bu-"

"DID YOU SAY ICHIRAKU'S?" Naruto yelled as he sped toward them.

"Oh god, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sakura screeched as she ran to the left side.

"Wha-!" Naruto ran into Tojiru, sending her sprawling out on the ground. Naruto didn't care, however, because he just kept running.

Sakura sweatdropped and turned to Sasuke.

"Are you coming to, Sasuke?" She said sweetly.

"Hn." He sighed and began walking behind them.

Sakura went backwards until she reached Sasuke's side and Tojiru sighed and walked beside them.

Sakura started chatting about random things and Sasuke ignored her completely, glaring at Tojiru.

_This is going to be a loooooong walk._

**ALRIGHTYYYYY, Hopw was the fight scene? Okay? Awesome? Terrible? LEAVE ME A REVIEW! LIKE, IDC IF ITS ANONYMUS JUST LEAVE ONE. :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hi guys! :) Well, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing :)**

**So this chappie is going to introduce a new konoha figure. Be excited. Jk, brah its nobody important. :p**

**Anywayyys, Reply time! c:**

**Chinasan: OF COURSE I RESPONDED, SILLYYYY~ :p I will probably always reply...that is, if I dont get a thousand reviews a chap. XD And don't worry. I spazz alot too. :p**

**Tough Chick: Me too, bro. I hope she kicks his ass to bro. XD**

**lala: Um, Lookie here, my Oc isn't 'The best' as you put it. And I don't know if you noticed, but it FANFICTION. Which means, the fan will decided what happens. Make their own twist and turns. Plus, if you dont like OC's, why did you click on this? Was it just to flame? :p**

**SushiUnicorn: OMG, I'M THE SAAAAME WAYYYY. :p And I thank you, for saying she's awesome and I'm glad you like my story! :)**

**SO HERE'S A CHAPPIE FOR ALL MY _LOVELY_ REVIEWERRRS! And readers. :p**

"Alright!" Sakura screeched in my ear. I cringed and walked in the clothes store with her. The Fourth had given me money, so I could get settled into Konoha. Sigh. This is the fifth store Sakura has brought me into, and so far, I've only spent a third of my money, yet I have fifteen bags dangling off of my arms.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" I whined, reminding myself fiercly of Naruto.

"Aw, come on! We just started shopping like, _four_ hours ago!" She whined back and my eyebrow tqitched out of irratation.

"Exactly! We been shopping for_ four _hours!" I cried, anime tears falling down my face.

"Fiiiiine, we'll stop. But only if you come to Ino's flower shop! My mom said to pick some up."

_I would have gone anyways_! I cried in my head, but mentaly cheered because we were going to stop.

Sakura brought me out of the clothes shop, and I followed her to the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'.

"Wow. It smells goods here." I commented, smelling all of the flowers we passed.

"Well, Duh! There's flowers _everywhere_!" Ino's voice rang through my ear and I turned and smiled to her.

"Hey Ino!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Hey Tojiru, Sakura!" She waved to the pink haired Kunoichi and Sakura gave a wave back.

"Hey Ino. Do you have any Hydragneas today?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, they're over here. Purple, white or pink?" Ino asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Pink." She said and I laughed at how predictable she was. Ino laughed along with me and started wrapping the pink flowers.

She handed them to Sakura and Sakura handed her the amount of money.

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura smiled and Ino waved.

"No problem!"

We walked out of the store but Ino stopped us.

"Hey, you guys wanna train together this friday? Asuma-Seensei gave us this friday off, so I was gonna be bored anyway!"

I looked at Sakura who was in deep thought.

"Didn't Kakashi-Sensei give us friday off too?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeach he did. But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he give us to days off this week?" She asked and I pondered on it.

Good question. Why would he?

Huh. Maybe he is lazy. Or maybe...

"WE HAVE TRAINING RIGHT NOW!" Me and Sakura both exclaimed at the same time. We took of running, Ino laughter fading in the back ground.

"I need to put my training clothes on!" I whined, running out of breath.

"Me too! Meet at Ichiraku's in five minutes! And then we'll walk to training together!"

"Alright!" I huffed out and sped towards my house.

Breath in, Breath out. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

"You girls are late. The one day I decide to be early, you girls are late." Kakashi sensei scolded us and me and Sakura held our heads down in shame.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei." We said in unison.

"Your punishment, is Five thousand laps around Konoha!" He exclaimed,flashing a nice guy pose.

"WHAT?" Me and Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

FIVE THOUSAND LAPS ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M GOING TO DIIIIE! OH MY GOOOOD, I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIE! I'M GOING TO-

_Poof._

Hi Kids, Sorry I'm late I-" The newest Kakashi looked at the punishment Kakashi in curiousity.

"I...Am so confused." Naruto said, looking between Kakashi one and Kakashi two.

"Same here, Bro." I said, looking at them in pure amazement.

"Gai, stop trying to teach my team." Newest Kakashi said to old Kakashi. Old Kakashi laughed and poofed, revealing a man with a bright green jumpsuit, with a flak over top. He also had a black bowl shaped haircut and really bushy eyebrows.

How did his eyebrows get so bushy? Like, legit, how? I really wanna know. They kinda remind me of caterpillars! Bink, bushy caterp-

"So this is the famous Tojiru! Kakashi has been bragging about you!"

"Gai, all I said was that I got a new stude-"

"Tell me, how would you like to be trained under the youthfulness of Konoha's Mighty green beast!" He exclaimed flashing a,once again, blindingly bright nice guy pose.

"Um, I'm okay, I,um, just started making friends so-"He cut me off by pointing at Kakashi, anime tears falling down his face.

"You win again, Kakashi! But Mark my words! I will win once more!" And with that, he poofed away.

"Well then, let's train."

I stared at him. Sakura stared at him. Naruto stared at him. And Sasuke Just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"He had bushy eyebrows." I said breaking the silence. Sakura glanced at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Tch, you should see his student. He's like an exact replica. Onlu 10x bushier." She said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

Wow. They must be really bushy then. Like, really bushy. Like, the bushiest eyebrows. Ever.

"Okay, Team! Today I'll be teaching you how to control chakra-" Kakashi started but Brother dearest cut him off.

"Kakashi-Sensei! We already learned that! I don't want to learn it again!"

Kakashi ignored him and finished his sentence.

"-On water."

My eyes widened. I haven't learned_ that _yet! But if walking on trees and walls is easy, then shouldn't walking on water?

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**LALALALALA, HEYYY GUYSSS! I've decided to update every sunday and wednesday. Sounds good? Good. :P**

**REVIEW TIIIIIME.**

**SushiUnicorn: Hahaha, I'll try to put them in..though they'll prob be around the 17th chappie. I've briefly put them in, I mean Ten-Ten has a part with the girls and Tojiru just finds Lee weird :p**

**Pinaychik13: I agree. Kiba is hot :p And yes, Gai needs a makeover.**

**Aiiight, lets do this.**

Wrong.

_Splash!_

This is like, the _seventh _time I've fell in! Although, I have to admit. I'm doing better than Sasuke and Naruto. But Not Sakura. Psh, Lucky Duck could already run, walk _and_ jump on water!

Damn, shes good.

Sigh, why can't_ I _be good?

I swam to the grassy shore, and heaved my self up. I flopped down onto the grass and removed my hitai-ate and elastic.

I whipped my hair back and forth, attempting to dry it.

_Splash!_

_Splash!_

I peered through my hair to see both Sasuke and Naruto swimming back to shore.

I gathered up all my hair and put it in a messy bun on top of my head. My bangs fell into place, and I tied my hitai-ate to secure them.

"Okay, Guys!" I called to the boys who were pulling themselves out of the water.

"How about a contest!" I gave a grin and put my hands on my hips.

Heh, a competition. YOU HEAR THAT SARABI! HELP ME OUT!

**No. You're getting yourself out of this.**

Sigh.

That'll get my chakra going!

"Dattebayo, Tojiru...I'm tired! Can we rest a bit before?" Naruto looked at me and then he layed down.

"Tch, Dobe. I bet your just scared that I'll beat you." Sasuke said, smirking at the blonde on the ground.

"Yeah right, Sasuke! I could beat you ass anyt-"

"OKAY, LETS START!" I intterupted, not caring about Sasuke and Naruto's fight.

"Wait, Tojiru, what do we get if we win?" Naruto asked.

Huh. Good question. HEY, WAIT. I NEED NEW SHOES. YEAH, NEW SHOES.

"Well, If I win, you guys both have to buy me whatever type of shoes I choose! And in four different pairs!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips and smirking while Sasuke scowled and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Tch, If I win, both of you have to be my servents for 3 days." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk and my turn to scowl. Naruto remained in the same position.

"HUH, IF I WIN, BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME TO RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto pointed at both of us and grinned.

"Yeah, whatever!" I put my hands on my hips and stood at the waters edge.

"GO!" I shouted, as all three of us stepped on the water.

About a minute passed and Naruto fell in.

"Dattebayo!" He cried, as he pulled himself onto shore. "I call a redo!"

I smiled and shook my head.

No way in hell were restarting! I'll beat Sasuke even if it kills me!

"We can't restart, Dobe. That's just stupid." Sasuke glared at him and Naruto glared back. Although Naruto's glare was totally ineffective.

"Psh, you guys are losers!" I laughed as they both turned their glares to me.

Although Sasuke kinda freaked me out.

"Okay, Okay! Just kidding!"An then they stopped glaring.

Neh. I'm getting tired. BUT I NEED NEW SHOES.

I turned my head towards him, and saw he was concentrating hard.

Very hard.

Should I concentrate that hard?

HELL NO, CAUSE I'M BETTER THAN HIM! I AM SO BETTER THAN HIM! I'M THE BEST OF THE BEST OF THE BEST! I'M TH-Oh no.

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

"DAMNIT!" I shrieked along with Sasuke, but he just kinda said it loudly, not screeched.

"YOU LOST!" We both screamed at the same time.

He glared.

I glared.

Naruto glared.

Wait, why is Naruto glaring?

"Naruto why are you glaring?" I asked him, frowing.

"I'm not glaring, I'm in deepthought. And my Deep thoughts, are that, since you both tied, you guys should both get your prizes."

I sat there, stunned that such smart words could come out of someone if the same flesh and blood as me.

"I AGREE!" I shouted pointing at Naruto. I ran up to him and hugged him. Well, I guess you could call it 'Squishing' because I could slowly see the life coming out of him.

"Tojiruu...Can't...Bre-"

"He can't breathe,Stupid." Sasuke said apathetically.

"HEY, I'M NOT STUPID!" I screamed at Sasuke, letting go of Naruto.

"Hn." Was all he said as he walked away.

"By the way, meet me at my house tomorrow for your _dutys_." He smirked and I felt my eye twitch in irritation.

Stupid Uchiha.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY SHOES." I yelled at him, and he smirked.

"Hn."

I twitched and then glared at Naruto.

"I need to go dry my hair." I started walking away and Naruto just stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"I want theses ones, and these ones and theses ones and, OH! These ones too." I smirked and handed Sasuke the pairs and he glared.<p>

"I'll cut your sentence to 1 day if you only buy two pairs." He compromised and I put a fingeron my chin and began to say 'no' but stopped myself.

One day is better than 3 days.

Siiigh.

Only two pairs.

"Fine." I sighed and I picked out the highheels and one of the pairs of ninja sandals.

Now I'm only getting one pair of almost knee high black sandals and a pair of fancy shoes.

Now I'm just sad.

Stupid Uchiha.

He payed for the shoes and I smiled and thanked him.

"Hn." He responded and then turned away.

"Don't forget to be atmy house early tomorrow morning." I could hear the smirk in his words.

Stupid Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm not really liking the whole Wednesday and Sunday thing because it takes away from you guys reading but it gives me time to write more so, its okay. :p**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and favorites!:)**

**Pinaychik13: OMG, I TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE. LOLOLOL, THAT WOULD'VE BEEN THE BOOOMB. :p**

**SushiUnicorn: You like the idea? :p Not expecting that, but hey! Its better than everyone flipping out, right? :p And you'll see what Sasuke makes them do...WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :p**

**Anyways, lets do this!**

**Tojiru: ...When you laugh like that, I know something bads going to happen.**

**Me: NO, NOTHING BAD HAPPENS...I think...**

**Sasuke: -_- You're the author, you should know.**

**Naruto: STOP TALKING I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in front of his sister's bed, shaking her repeatedly.<p>

"Tojiru, wake up!" He said for the hundredth time this morning.

"Five more minutes..." She groaned, turning away from her bother and squishing her pillow.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Whatever." She moaned covering her head up.

"If you don't get up, I will dump cold water on you!" He shouted childishly and she gave a throaty laugh.

"I'd like to see you try." She mumbled, smirking into her pillow.

"Whatever. I have a better idea." Naruto sing-songed and left the room.

Tojiru smirked in her pillow and heard the tub running. Obviously Naruto had just be joking. Tojiru fell back into a deep slumber, oblivious to the arms circling her body and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Tch, you should listen to me more often, sister dearest." Naruto laughed as her carried his sleeping sister to the bathroom, where a tub filled with freezing cold water awaited them.

Once Naruto got to the filled tub, he dropped his sister.

Tojiru eyes snapped open as soon as Naruto let go.

"WhatThe F-"

SPLASH!

"NARUTOOOO!" She shrieked, scrambling to get out of the water. Naruto chucked a towel at her and sprinted out of the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Was all he heard as he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Phew!" He sighed, relieved that he had gotten away.

"You are dead meat."

Naruto head snapped up, to see his sister's soaked figure sitting on his bed.

"What the- Dattebayo! How did you even get in he-"

"Transportation jutsu." She cut in.

Tojiru cracked her knuckles and advanced on her brother.

"Naruto, you SUCK!"

* * *

><p>Tojiru banged her tiny fists against Sasuke's door. She kept knocking until he opened the door. He looked at the two of them. Tojiru was dressed in non ninja clothing and Naruto was dressed in his normal clothing, only weird thing was, was that Tojiru's hair was down and slightly damp and Naruto had a black eye. Sasuke didn't ask, only because he didn't want to know, and because he was sure that they wouldn't tell him anyways.<p>

"Alright," Sasuke started, only to notice Tojiru was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked, looking from side to side.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didnt even see her leave!

"Sasuke!" She called and his eyes widened. When did she get inside?

He turned and ran, trying to sense her chakra. He followed the chakra and he appeared in his bedroom, seeing Tojiru holding up a pair of his Uchiha boxers.

_Oh no. _He thought, as she stuck her tounge out.

"Uchiha boxers? Like, really? That...That's rich." She giggled and Sasuke glared.

"Give them to me." He growled and Tojiru smirked.

"No."

"Give 'em." He growled again, and took a step towards her.

"No." She clucked her tounge and took a step back.

Sasuke lunged at her and she laughed and jumped out his window.

Why the hell was his window open?

Oh. It clicked in his head.

That's how she got in.

He growled and jumped out. He jumped to the nearest roof and scanned the city for her. His stomach dropped. There she was, surrounded by squeealing girls, including Ino and Sakura, holding his boxer's up high.

"Do I hear 10 dollars? 10 dollars!" She smiled at a brunette and Ino raised her hand up.

"FIFTEEN!" She yelled and Tojiru turned her smile to her.

"Fifteen! Do I hear twenty? Twenty! How about 30? 30 dollars? 30 dollars! Do I hear forty?"

Tojiru kept going up and up, until she reached about 170$. Why did his boxers even go that high? Why would anyone want them? He sighed and dropped down onto the ground. He walked right up to Tojiru, about to secretly grab the boxers before anyone noticed.

"Sasuke!" A red head squealed and Tojiru slowly turned.

"Oh shi-" Sasuke snatched his boxers from Tojiru, an anger mark appearing on his head.

"Haha, hey Sasuke... What's up? Nice weather, eh? Ha ha ha..." She trailed off, looking at the angered Uchiha.

"Well, I, uh, gotta go! Bye!" She went to go speed off but Sasuke held her collar.

"Hn. Your coming with me." He dragged her off and cringed at the squealing voices in the background.

"OH MY GOOOOOD, I WANNA BE TOJIRU!"

"Oh mygosh. I wanna be her."

"Why does Sasuke want her?"

"NO WAY. SASUKE TAKE ME TOO."

"SHUT UP, INO-PIG."

"NO WAY, FOREHEAD."

Sasuke arrived at his house with an angered Tojiru and his boxers.

"I could have made a fortune, yanno." She said.

"Hn."

"I would have been rich."

"Hn."

"I would have bought a cat."

"Hn. Wait, what?" He turned to look at her and she grinning.

"I wanna cat. Because they are cute. And cuddly. And they probably eat ramen."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head. She really is Naruto's twin.

_CRASH!_

That's right. Naruto is cleaning his kitchen.

Sasuke ran to his kitchen, only to see 14 smashed plates and ablonde, pigtailed and naked woman, with clouds covering in, erm...Places.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. Forgive me?" The girl asked in a sultry voice.

Sasuke didnt want to have a nosebleed, so he simply turned his head to the side and simply thought of his fangirls and other disturbing things. Like Tojiru's ramen cat.

Tojiru, on the other hand was infuriated. Her face was bright red and steam was coming out of her ears. Female Naruto looked behind Sasuke, only to see an angry Tojiru. He poofed back and backed up slowly.

"Haha, Tojiru! Gotcha there, right? Haha!" He laughed nervously as his sister advanced on him.

She cracked her knuckled and ground her teeth together.

"You...Little... PERVERRRRRT!"SHe screamed as her fist collided with Naruto's face. Sasuke watched as he flew out of an open window. She removed her fist from the air and turned to Sasuke, pointing at the dishes.

"He can clean that." She stated.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

And with that, Tojiru began to clean the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh. I legit couldn't wait. I just like updating. :p Hahahaha! :p Okay anyways. I'mma answers reviews now. :p**

**SushiUnicorn: LOOOL, That was my fave part. And don't worry, the boxers come up MANY TIMES in later chapters :p (even in Chappie22 Xp)**

**Pinaychik13: K, so. I'm not gonna lie. I wanna make them have a sleepover XDBut I also wanna keep my story teen...Yanno? :p But don't worry. I'm pretty sure in the sequel there will be a COUPLE sleepovers ;p **

**That is...If you guys wanna sequel XD**

**AND DON'T FORGET GUYS, REVIEEEEEEEEW! I've had 214 different people read my sotry and like, 5 people have reviewed. :p**

**Mmm, and SushiUnicorn and Pinaychik13...You guys deserve a oneshot each ;)**

**NOW ENJOY AND FORGIVE MY RANTINESS.**

"Sasukeeeeeeee." Naruto whined.

Sigh. I'm seriously so tired. And hungry. I didn't even get lunch because I was cleaning Sasuke's un-naturally dirty house.

Like, seriously. Does he not clean it? EVER?

"Lets go for ramen." I suggested, so I could stop Naruto's whining and Sasuke's constant 'Hn'ing.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto fist pumped.

"HELL YES. LET'S GO SISTER." I rubbed my temples. I'm tired.

Hey, maybe I can still get a pair of Sasuke's underpants. Heh Heh Heh...

"Guys? I'm just going to the bathroom." Naruto nodded and Sasuke watched cautiously as I made my way upstairs.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed that there was a window.

Perfect.

I opened it and flushed the toilet, so nobody could hear me climb out. I hopped out and landed on the ground. I jumped up onto the roof and crawled over to where Sasuke's window was. Perfect. It was still open. I smirked to myself and climbed through, but not before hitting something. Something blue with an Uchiha crest.

Not some_thing_ some_one_.

I glanced up, only to be caught into the smirking face of Sasuke.

Sigh. So close.

Sasuke lifted me up by my collar. I hate being short. Even Naruto's taller. Unfair.

As Sasuke carried me by my collar I mumbled and grumbled. I didnt even touch the ground when he held me up at his height! Stupid tall people.

Sigh.

He dropped me infront of the ramen shop and I landed on my butt.

"That hurt, Uchiha." I growled and he smirked and shrugged.

"Whats your point, Twerp?"

TWERP, REALLY?

"TAKE IT BACK!" I shrieked and pointed at him. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Take what back, twerp?" He asked, smirking at my growling figure.

"THAT!" I yelled and he smirked and walked into the shop.

"Let's go, twerp." He even sort of sing songed it. Sigh, he annoys me.

I slipped into the ramen shop to see Naruto already sitting there.

"Hey Naruto." He was about to say something but Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto looked at him weirdly and Sasuke smirked.

"Hi,Twerp." Naruto said non chalently.

Oh dear god. Not him too.

"Sasuke...I'LL KILL YOU!" I lunged for him but Naruto jumped out of his seat and held me back.

"LEMME AT HIM, LEMME AT HIM." I yelled scratching and clawing at the too faraway Sasuke. He smirked and turned away, eating his ramen.

"Hey, Twerp! I challenge you to a Ramen eating contest!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up and I smirked.

"You're on!" I sat down on a stool and ordered some chiken ramen.

Naruto ordered pork.

Our ramen was put in front of us, and the Girl behind the counter counted us down.

"3...2...1...GO!" I grabbed my chopsticks and slurped quickly. I finished and slammed my chopsticks down. Naruto did too.

Oh, its on.

* * *

><p>17 bowls later and a dizzy brother and sister, We called it quits.<p>

I feel like barfing. Gross. Too much ramen.

"Wow. You guys really are twins." Ino said with eyes the size of saucers.

"How are you still so petite even though you ate so much?" Sakura asked.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that we attracted quite a crowd? I mean, it was basically just the rookie 9 and Gai's team, whom I don't know the names of yet, but one looks just like Gai and the other kind of looks like Hinata. Anyways.

"I'm pretty sure you guys just ate what Choji would eat in a week...And thats alot." Kiba stated, looking at the bowls surroinding the counter.

Ayame, the girl who was working behind the counter, was feverishly picking up bowls and cleaning them.

"Sorry, Ayame!" I called and she replied with a smile.

"Its okay!"

We all laughed an Naruto ran outside to barf. Oh no. Not the noises. I cringed as I felt my stomach twist.

Oh no.

I covered my mouth and ran outside, barfing my insides out behind the building. Sakura rushed out with a glass of water and I eagerly chugged it on.

"Thanks, Sakura." I laughed and she smiled.

"No problem!" I smiled at her and we walked back into the group of girls in the restaurant.

"Hey, girls! We should have a sleepover at my place tonight!" I announced to them and their faces lit up.

"Yeah! That's a good idea! But what about Naruto?" Ino asked and I shrugged her off.

"He won't come near us, besides, we'll be doing Chick stuff. He won't come near us, right?" They all nodded and I smiled.

"Alright! Meet at my house at around 7! Everyone bring some food and activitys! Hands in!" We all laughed but put our hands in.

"WOO!" We cheered and our group broke up.

"Hey, Sakura! Wanna help me out? I gotta clean the place up." I grinned at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Let's go!" She cheered and I laughed. We walked out of the restaurant and towards me&Naruto's house.

"A sleepover, eh?" Kiba turned to the guys, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk palstered on his face.

Naruto chuckled evilly and even Neji smirked a little. Sasuke 'Hn'ed and Shino remained silent. Shikamaru closed his eyes and mumbled a'Troublesome.'

"Alright guys." Kiba announced, taking charge.

"Meet at Naruto's at around 6:30-ish. We'll get prepared and pack up the binoculars and stuff. We'll also pack some food and stuff. Alright. BREAAK!" And with that, the guys parted ways, devious plans forming in their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Here's your sleepover Pinaychik13 ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AWWWWWW, YEAH. WE'RE IN DOUBLE DIGITS. 14 more chapters anwe'll be on the chappie I'm writing now XD**

**Aight, review answering time XD**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL :P I don't mind being short. Only sometimes when you need to be tall to do things. Like amusment park rides. SIIIGH.**

**SushiUnicorn:LOLOL, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I HAVE TIME 2 WRITE IT XD And...Tojiru finds out who Neji is in this chappie. *Eyebrow waggle* No, jk brah nothing happens between them XD And your review never annoy me. Ever. So keep doing it ;p**

**Oh and guys, just so you know...THE BOXERS HAVE RETURNED IN THIS CHAPTER. HAHAHAHAHA.**

**ALRIGHT, NOW ENJOY THE CHAPPIE AND REVIEEEEEEEEEW.**

"Alright. Binoculars?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Extra sweaters?"

"Check."

Kiba and Naruto smiled to eachother and Sasuke 'Hn'ed.

"You forgot something." Sasuke pointed out, and Kiba looked at him.

"What?"

"Girls." Sasuke replied, smirking at the lit up window above them.

Kiba laughed and Naruto smirked at Sasuke. Shino, Choji, Neji and Lee had skipped so it was Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

The four boys jumped into the tree that leaned into the window and Watched the girls.

They were all already in Tojiru's room, pyjamas on and snack bowls scattered around the room.

Tojiru walked over to the window in her girl boxers and opened the window.

The boys had just gotten lucky.

They could now hear everything.

"Lets play truth or Dare!" Shouted Tojiru and the girls glanced at eachother, their faces bright with grins.

"LET'S DO IT!" Laughed Ten Ten as she fist pumped the air.

"I'lll go first!" Ino announced, smirking at Sakura who glared.

"Sakura," Began Ino.

"Truth or dare." She said in a menacing tone while smirking.

Sakura glared and rose to the chalenge.

"Dare." She replied, hands on her hips.

"Fine," Ino said smirking. Sakura cocked an eyebrow up.

"I dare you to ask Lee to makeout tomorrow." Ino's smirk got bigger and all the girls covered their mouths to stiffle their giggles.

Sakura's mouth dropped and Ino laughed even more. Tojiru turned to Ten-Ten, whom Sakura introduced to her earlier, and asked.

"Which one is Lee?"

Ten Ten smiled and laughed between words.

"He's the Gai-sensei look alike."

Tojiru burst out laughing and Sakura silenced her with a glare. Tojiru and the others shut up and Sakura glanced at all of them, one by one. Her glare rested on Ten-Ten and she shrunk down.

"Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked, smiling bright.

"Truth." Ten-Ten replied, Sakura just got the worst dare, so she wasn't going to feel her wrath.

Sakura huffed and Looked out the corner of her eyes, thinking of a truth.

"Ah!" She smiled.

"Ten-Ten, do you like Neji?" Sakura asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

TenTen became a severe shade of red and the girls burst out laughing.

"N-No!" She stuttered which only fueled the girls on more.

"Which one's Neji?" I asked and Hinata smiled lightly.

"He's my cousin." She said and I nodded.

He must be the one who has the same eyes as her.

Everyone kept giggling.

Ten-Ten growled and the girls shut up instantly.

"Tojiru! Truth or dare!" Ten asked and Tojiru smiled, putting a figure to her chin.

"Um, Dare!"

"Alrighty! I dare you to...sneak into Sasuke's house and grab a pair of his underpants!"

The girls all smirked deviously, except Hinata, she just blushed, and Tojiru stood up and smirked.

"Be back in a sec."

And with that she poofed away.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke mumbled and watched as she poofed away.

"Sasuke, you may wanna hurry, she just used a transportation jutsu. So she probably at your house already. Troublesome." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and pumped chakra too his legs, heading to hsi house.

He passed buildings in blurs and finally got to his house, to which he zoomed through the door and up to his room where he saw Tojiru going through his drawers.

He pinned her against the wall and Tojiru stared wide eyed from under him. And then something weird happened. She leaned in and so did he. Then their lips touched, and a pain went through his groin area. He fell to the ground and clutched his area. She just kneed him in his freaking balls! You've got to be kidding! She rummaged trough his drawers and took two pairs. A pair of briefs and a pair of Uchiha boxers. She squated down to his height, which was the floor.

"Thanks Sasuke." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

She did some handsigns and announced,

"Transportation jutsu!"

"I'm back!" I announced as I poofed into the middle of our circle.

"And I brought presents!" I squealed as I plopped down beside Ten-Ten.

Her eyes widened.

"No way." She mumbled.

"No way, NO WAYYYY!" Ino jumped up, as did Sakura.

"BAM!" I laughed as I chucked The navy blue patterned boxers to Ino and Sakura, and Threw the briefs into Ten-Ten's face.

"Ew." She said, as she plucked them off.

I pointed to Hinata.

"Hinata! Truth or Dare!" I exclaimed and she let a small giggle escape.

"Um..."

"Dare, Dare, Dare!" Ino and Ten-Ten chanted and Sakura hit them on their heads.

"Shut up!"

Hinata twidled her fingers.

"Um, I-I pick D-Dare." She stuttered.

And I smiled.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS NARUTO!" I exclaimed.

Thud.

"Did she just faint?" I asked the group and they nodded.

"She does that if you mention Naruto." Sakura shrugged as if it wasnt weird.

Um, I can definitly say, that that is kinda weird.

"What do we do?" I asked, staring at Hinata's limp, but breathing, body.

"Leave her." Ino, TenTen and Sakura said at the same time.

I shrugged.

Alrighty then.

"Well, I'm tired. you guys wanna call it quits?" Sakura asked and we all nodded.

"Sounds good." I responded. Ten Ten nodded.

"Someone put Hinata on the bed." Ino said, putting sheets on all the blow up matresses.

I sighed and picked up Hinata's figure.

I hardly got her on my shoulder, and she was still half way on the .

I dragged her onto her matress and tucked her in.

Everyone got in their beds and I shut off the lights.

"Night!" I called out to thedarkness.

"Night!" Three other people answered.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

Thump.

My eyes snapped open and I couldn't see anything.

Thump.

Thump.

I slowly and quietly moved to shake Sakura.

"Mmmmmm." She groaned about to roll over.

Thump.

She stopped rolling and I whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, someone's in here. I'mma turn on the lights."

She gave a hushed 'Kay' and I quietly rolled out of my bed and crawled to the lights. Once I got to the wall, I slid up it, and flicked the lights on.

In my room, were four boys. All of them were wide eyed. I was wide-eyed. Sakura was wide-eyed. Everyone else was asleep.

Well, I'm just going to scream now.

I shrieked as loud as I could and Sakura folowed my lead. I clamped my eyes shut and kept screaming until a caloused hand was smacked onto my mouth, ushering me.

I opened one eye and saw that it was just Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and random guy behind me. By now, Hinata,Ten-ten and Ino were also awake. I slowly craned my head towards my usher and saw it was Sasuke. I went to donkey kick his junk but His hand caught my foot. I licked his hand.

"Ew!" He took his hand away and wiped it on his shorts. I took this moment to scramble away from him and sit on Hinata's bed with her. Ten-Ten and Sakura crawled over to us and Ino stood up with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? In a girl's room! While there are five girls sleeping!"

The boys stuttered out excuses and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, The front door was locked, and your window was the only one open." Naruto laughed nervously, looking from Ino to me.

"That's a lie, Naruto. The front door lock is broken." I said, smirking a bit.

"Y'all are just rapists." I announced opening my door and motioning for them to leave.

Naruto was the first to go and then Shikamaru. Sasuke glared at me, then walked out but Kiba just kinda stood there.

"You have a nice ass." Was all he said and then began walking out mydoor.

"I'M THIRTEEN YOU PREV!" I screamed and chucked a vase at him.

I slammedthe door and went and sat down on my bed.

"Well, that was exciting. What do you say, when they go to sleep, we draw things on their faces and prank them?" Ten-Ten announced, rubbing her hands deviously.

I nodded and the other girls laughed.

"LET'S DO IT!"

**Alright. So I'll TRY notto update until sunday XD But it may be a bit hard cause I love y'all too much :p**

**Now, Review.**

** Now review. There is the button. review. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOOOOL, HEY GUYS. Wow, I'm actually updating on a day that I was supposed to update one. Be amazed, my little readers. Be amazed.**

**ANyways, I'd just like to thank everyone who has added an alert or favorited and everyone who reviewed. YOOOOOU. :)**

**Anyways, review time.**

**PinayChik13: Yes, he really does have a nice ass. And they really should make cans of insta-rape. It'd make things a lot easier...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Taeniae: Thank you! :)**

**Gaara Sempai: You really think so? :D**

**Sushi Unicorn: HAHAHHA, I DIIIIIID, I'm really sorry about that. XD It was like, the one chappie I didn't look overXD And I agree. He kinda is an emo but...A hot emo ;D**

**ANyways, I just finished writing chappie26 and HOHOHOHOHO, lemme say, I'm excited. Like supper excited. :D**

**NOW READ ON.**

Brightness interupted my peaceful slumber and I groggily opened my eyes.

I looked around to see all the other girls sleeping. Now, I just hope the guys are still sleeping. I want to be out of the house before they wake up, so I don't have to feel their wrath.

I gently shook each girl and they all yawned and scratched their heads.

"WHAT'RE YOU WAKING US UP FO-"I covered Ino's mouth and she glared.

"I want to be out of the house when the guys wake up." I replied.

She 'oh'ed and started to pack up, as did the rest of the girls. I put on my ninja training outfit and tied my hair up. I put my head band around my bangs, securing them in place.

When I looked up, I noticed everyone already ready.

"Welll, then. Shall we go?" I asked and Ten-Ten shook her head eagerly, clutching her pillow and smirking devilishly.

"We can go to my house, I'm pretty sure my parents are away." Ino stated, and then walked out the door. Nobody objecting, we followed her.

When we arrived outside, a manly yell was heard. And then another. And another. And another.

Silence was heard and we all gave eachother a swift nod, before running like cheetah's to Ino's house.

* * *

><p>"Well, me and Tojiru have training. See you guys later!" Sakura said and I waved.<p>

"I had lots of fun guys!" I smiled at them and Ino waved her hand.

"Tch, if you hang with us more often you'll notice that were _always_ fun." Ten-Ten and Hinata laughed and me and Sakura waved again.

"Bye!" We called.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Naruto and Sasuke going to be angry?" I asked Sakura as we walked towards the trainng fields.<p>

"I have no idea. Although I'm kinda nervous." She replied, glancing at me with big eyes.

Fear ran through me and I glanced at her with doe eyes.

"Oh my. Now I'm scared." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hi there Kakashi -Sensei, let's work on Chakra control! Or how about anything that doesn't involve sharp objects or activities with sparring or close combat!" The words stumbled out of my mouth as I tried to avoid glares from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, actually I was going to do some kunai practice and spa-"

"NO!" Sakura intterrupted and Kakashi gave her a wide eyed look.

"Uh, I mean...Today's just not a good, Um...Sparring day! Yeah! Not a good sparring day!"

Kakashi looked at her funny and I stood beside her, a terrified grin on my face.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, I think today would be a great day to spar and to learn taijutsu." Naruto butted in and Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded.

"Seeing as how we have a mission tomorrow, Kakashi." Sasuke added, smirking evily at us.

"Sasuke and Naruto make valid points so its decided. We'll do some sparring and some Taijustu."

"NOOOOO!" Me and Sakura wailed and Kakashi sensei just gave us a weird look and the guys smirked evily.

This day cannnot get any worse.

"Tojiru against Sasuke. Sakura against Naruto."

Nevermind.

"Awesome." I mumbled under my breath.

I plopped on the ground beside Sakura and she sat down beside me.

Welll, It can't get tooo bad now, right?

"Tojiru, Sasuke? You guys first."

Wrong.

Siiiiiigh.

I walked over to one end of the field and Sasuke walked over to the other.

Kakashi didnt even say go and the retard was already running towards me. Sigh.

I narrowly dodged his punch sent at me.

Oh dear god, this is going to be hell.

...

Kakashi POV

Tojiru narrowly dodged his punch and didnt even make a move to attack.

_Why isn't she atttacking? _I wondered as she kept dodging every attack by Sasuke and never making her own.

Punch.

Duck.

Kick.

Jump.

Punch.

Clutch face.

Wait, what?

I watched as Tojiru sank to her knees and Sasuke towered over her, fist still in the same position, glare poised on her.

Her eyes were widened and her facial expression was shocked.

Sasuke lowered his fist and backed away, watching her curiously.

"Stop it." She said clearly, but now her bangs were hiding her face.

Stop what?

"Stop it!" She seethed through her teeth and started clutching her head.

And then I noticed.

Her nails were sharper.

And Red-pink-ish chakra was beginning to surround her.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed away, returning to the rest of Team 7.

"Guys, stay there." I commanded and they all nodded with wide eyes.

I calmly walked over to Tojiru and stood in front of her.

I slowly took the seal out of my pocket and bent down. Her head snapped up and she faced me with blood red eyes with black slits in them.

"Don't you dare, Kakashi-sensei. I can do this." Her whisker marks on her face were slightly thicker and larger. Her teeth were also considerably larger. And sharper.

"Alright." I said, slightly unsure but backed away anyways.

She struggled in place for a couple seconds and what happened next amazed me. The red-ish pink-ish chakra seethed _back_ into her. Yeah,_ back _into her. She stood up and wobbled a bit.

Her eyes drooped and she let out a lazy grin.

"I...I did it." She mumbled and then hit the ground. Her nails and teeth were back to normal and her whisker mark thinned out.

"Sasuke, this is your fault. Bring her to the medic-nins." I said sternly and Sasuke glared.

Oh my, I just noticed something.

This exact scene happened in the Icha Icha novels! Misuo almost kills his girlfriend because they were fighting and she faints and he has to bring her to the hospital! MAYBE THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER! I grinned a perverted grin as Sasuke picked her up Bridal style and brought her to the infirmery.

Must. Set. Them. Up.

* * *

><p><span>Third person POV<span>

"What do you think Kakashi-sensei is perving about?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, Hey Sakura!" Sakura glanced at him and he smiled a weird smile. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

"Guess what_ I'm _perving about...!" Naruto moved his face and waggled his eyebrows even more suggestively then before and Saukra got a anger mark on her face.

"Narutooooo...!"

Then she punched him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>MMMMMMMM, what do you thinks gonna happen next? :) Clickity clack that 'Review' button and leave your thoughts!~<strong>

**Like, legit. I love reviews. Make your author happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo. **

**Kay, I'm not gonna lie. I don;t like the updating every wednesday and sunday. I prefer to update evryday.**

**How does everyone feel about that? **

**You guys good about that? :p**

**Anyways, I'd just like everyone to know that I really appreaciate you guys adding alerts to my sotry, adding faves and reviewing, it reeeeeeeallymeans a lot to me. :p**

**ANyways, answer tiiiime!**

**Garra Sempai: I betcha _you_ like the idea, dont cha? XD LOL, THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAANK YOU! Like, legit. It means so much to me! :)**

**Okay, anyways, If you wanna know why I want to update evryday, its because I just finished writing chappie 29 and alot of exciting things happen later on, so I want you guys there. :p**

**Anyways, review and such! I LOVE YOU GUUUUUYS!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Sasuke, what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked the young Uchiha, who was carrying a limp Tojiru.<p>

"She fainted." Sasuke replied bluntly and the receptionists eyes widened.

"My,my! Is that the new Jinchuriki? She's not dangerous is she?" The receptionsist asked, her voice fretting and her fingers fiddeling.

"No." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Now get me a medic-Nin or something so I can find out why she fainted."

The receptionist eyed the blonde girl carefully and then stiffly walked away. Sasuke stood in the lobby, watching as Kunoichis passed by him with lovestruck expression and then they shot glares to the girl whohe was holding. He would just glare at them and they would scurry away. Stupid fangirls.

"Um, She can go to room b4." The receptionist awkwardly stood there and Sasuke nodded at her and walked to the room.

He walked down the bright walls and the scents of sanitizer hit his nose. He crinkled it but kept walking until he reached the door.

He stood infront of it, unsure of how to open it without dropping Tojiru on the ground. He could body slam it open, but that would look weird. He shifted Tojiru on his shoulder which felt slightly awkward, because her butt was in his face. But, he was the almighty Uchiha and things like that didnt bother him. A lot. He slid the door open and the medic nin was in there already.

"Hiya there, Master Uchiha!"

_Oh dear god, not that guy!_ Sasuke thought as he watched his doctor prance around the room.

His doctor was legitimently a psycho. He followed Sasuke around at one point to see if he was eating properly. At one point, he watched Sasuke sleep, to see if his patterns were normal.

Creepy doctor.

Sasuke shifted Tojiru again, and put her bridal style in his arms. He walked over top the bed, eyeing the doctor who watched his every move. He layed Tojiru on the bed and stood there while the doctor stalked up to her.

He checked her pulse, and then her eyes. His hand moved up to her chest and Sasuke shot up and grabbed his wristbefore he touched.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked calmly, but his glare was death worthy.

"I was simply checking her heartbeat, Master Uchiha." The doctor responded, sweating at the brow.

"Well, why didnt you use a stethascope?" Sasuke glared harder and the doctor stuttered out something non intelligent.

Sasuke let go of his wrist and backed away.

_What the hell? Why did I get so defensive?_ Sasuke asked himself and eyed the doctor carefully.

"Alright, your friend is suffering from chakra exaughstion. When she wakes up feed her one of these pills and come get me." He handed me the pill and scurried out of there.

_Wait, I have to stay here? Well, there go my chances of training. _Sasuke complained, andsat down in a hospital chair.

* * *

><p>I groaned and sat up,shielding my eyes from the blinding lights. My eyes adjusted and I stared t the bed I was sitting in.<p>

Wait.

This isn't my bed.

"What the hell!" I scrambled out of the bed and ran to the door backing myself up against it and taking in the room.

Bed, heart monitor, sink, bathroom, chair with Uchiha in it...

Wait, what?

"You're supposed to take this." He said apathetically and handed me a pill.

I glared at it, then stared at him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DRUG ME UCHIHA!" I shrieked.

"It's an exaughstion pill, Stupid." He rolled his eyes and opened the door, shoving me out of the way.

'Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" I called and he turned around and glared at me.

"I'm going to get your doctor." He replied and stalked off.

Oh. I'm in a hospital.

**Tch, yeah you are. I did quite a number on you.**

_Sarabi?_

**Yeah, thats me! Don't wear it out!**

_You're so weird. What happened?_

**I tried to get out(Sorry) and you forced me back in. Congrats on that,by the way. You're a pretty strong Kunoichi.**

_Thanks. And you should really stop trying to get out._

**Tch! He hit you! I had to stand up for you!**

_HEY, I CAN DO THAT MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

**Okay, there. Anyways, you're doctor is looking at you like you're crazy.**

_He is? Oh... _I watched as my Doctor stared at me and I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Heyyyyyy, doc!" I laughed and he just stared at me.

"You're going to take this tonight, its a chakra enhancer, and you're chakra will be back to normal." He said, handing me the pill.

"Oh, thanks." I put it in the pouch on the back of my skirt and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow and walked out.

"Wait! Where did Sasuke go?" I asked the doctor and he glareed at me.

"Master Uchiha left you." He said, glaring at me and I put my hands up, in a defensive manner.

"Oh...Um, alright..." No need to get defense-y, Doc.

I walked out of the hospital and onto the streets.

**Don't take that pill. **The Sarabi said randomly and I scoffed.

_Why not?_ I asked snobbily and I heard the Sarabi growl.

**Because I can do that already. Plus you're chakra's already back to normal.**

Oh. Haha, my baddd.

**Save it for when you need it.**

The Sarabi cut off the communication and I sighed. Welll, I'm hungry. Where's Naruto? I want ramen and he has our house key.

Siiiiigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUUUUUUUUYS. :P Okay, so. I just checked my e-mail, and almost died. I GOT LIKE, 5 REVIEWS OR SMTHG FOR THIS CHAPPIE.**

**!**

**AND A FAVE AND AN ALERT.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOOOOU!**

**Okay, so. The next few chapters are going to be intense. I think. I'm excited for them**

**ALRIGHT, REVIEW TIME.**

**Pinaychik13: Who doesn't like the way he thinks?XD And yes. That doctor is creepy. But arent all docs creepy? XD**

**I'm guessing this is Gaaraa-sempai? XD: LOOL, When it come to updating...Who doesn't like the idea? :p**

**SushiUnicorn: Haha, I have like no free time...But I am a fast writer. XD I actually just wrote chappie 31 :S ****BE EXCITED. **

**ANYWAYS, SOOOON, MY PRETTIES. SOOON THERE WILL BE SOME SASUKE LOOOVE. Very soon indeed.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA, NOW READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>"TOOOOOOJIRUUUU, WAKE UP! WE HAVE A MISSION."<p>

I grabbed my pillow and slammed it against Naruto's head.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ANOTHER HOUR, YOU NUMBSKULL!" I shrieked at him, and he rubbed his head.

"What do you keep in that pillow?" He whined and I glared at him.

"A brick. I keep a brick in my pillow. Now go away, I wanna shower."

He sighed and walked to my door way and stopped. He smirked at me and my eyes widened.

He wouldn't.

He took of in a sprint and I cursed.

He would.

I scrambled out of my bed and ran to the bathroom, only to have it shut in my face.

"NARUTOOOOO!" I yelled at him and I heard his laughter from inside.

Sigh.

I got dressed and put my hair in my high pony. I grabbed my headband off my dresser and tied it around my bangs. I wonder what our mission will be. I'm excited because its supposedly a C-ranked mission.

And C-ranked missions means leaving the village.

AWWWWW, YEAH.

I'm hungry.

I walked to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards and finding nothing. No instant ramen, no chips, No cereal.

SIIIGH.

I headed to the fridge and stopped a meter away. That fridge smells. I'm not going in there.

Hm, foood. Where can I find fooood?

...Naruto's bedroom? I smirked and skipped over to his disastrous room. I creaked open the door and scrunched my nose up from the smell. I hopped from clean space, to clean space and arrived at his drawer of instant ramen. I slowly crouched down and creaked it open. I see it!

I SEE THE LIGHT OF RAMEN!

"What are you doing?"

I slowly creaked my head over to se Naruto with only a towel on and his arms crossed.

"AHHH, MY EYES. NUDIST BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU NUUUUUUDE?" I wailed and he glared.

"I'm not nude! I have a towel on." He stated and I wailed again.

"BECAUSE YOUR NUDE, I'M STEALING ALL YOU RAMEN!"I snatched all the containers from the drawer and his eyes went wide.

"NO WAY!" He yelled and I high tailed it to my room, closing the door behind me.

"AW, COME ON!" He banged on my door and I laughed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING THE SHOWER!"

He stopped banging so I'm guessing he left.

Okay. I'll walk over to the door and run to the kitchen to boil some water.

Okay.

1.

I put all the extra ramen under my pillow and slowly walked over to the door.

2.

I put my hand on the knob.

3!

I flung my door open and ran to the kitchen, but I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"No!" I exclaimed as the ramen fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

I scrambled to get it but Naruto sat on me, Thank god he put his clothes on,and reached out to get it.

"Its mine!" He yelled and I rolled over.

"No way! Its totally mine!" I heaved myself up and reached out for it and he smacked my hand away and reached for it.

We kept scrambling for it, as our front door opened.

We froze in place, both reaching for the ramen and stared at our visitors.

Of course, It was Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sigh.

"Hi guys!" I laughed nervously and Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're, um...Leaving and we came to get you guys...?" Sakura trailed off and Naruto got off of me and wiped himself off. I heaved myself up and wiped myself off too, glaring at Naruto.

"Now I don't even get to eat breakfast. you nitwit." I said to Naruto and he glared back.

"Tch, I don't even know what that means." Naruto replied and I sweat dropped.

I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulders. I had packed it last night and handed Naruto his. I packed his too. He nodded and in thanks and we walked out of Naruto and I's house.

"Well, our mission is an escort mission. Its of a little boy and his pet fish." Kakashi stated and we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's a prince, so thats why we're doing it." Kakashi explained and we 'Oh'ed.

We followed Kakashi and Naruto sort of began sleep walking. He kept bumbing into walls and merchant stands on the streets of Konoha.

"This is why you should sleep like me, Naruto." I mocked him and Sakura whacked him upside the head.

"Jeez, Naruto pay more attention. We're gonna be on a mission!"

I nodded, backing up Sakura's point.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I turned my head to him, but he didnt open his eyes.

"Hn."

"You have funny hair."I winked at him and he glared.

I sighed.

"AWW, Don't be like that. We're all gonna be together for like, 5 days or so, so we may as well all talk to eachother!" I laughed and he just closed his eyes again.

"He's too stuck up to talk to us." Naruto stated and Sakura whacked him again.

"Sasuke not stuck up! He's just...Cool." She said and stared at him with lovey eyes.

Oh jeez. This is going to be a loooooong mission.

* * *

><p>"So, here is the young man you need to escort." The hokage gestured to a boy, he looked about our age, with medium length blonde hair. His eyes were slightly feminin, but still handsome and were a really pretty golden brown colour. He's kinda hot.<p>

But...His fish...Was recognizable. It kinda looked like a shark. It reminded me of someone.

But then again, who do I know that looks like a shark? Hahahahahahahaha, waiit...

That guy! In the robe! But...Why would it be him? Now I'm just being paranoid.

"Thank you for escorting us." The boy gestured to his fish and bowed.

Ohhh, even his voice is hot.

"No problem." Kakashi said and we all walked out of the Hokage office and to the village gates.

I stared at his fish as we walked at it seemed to smirk at me.

The fish..._Smirked_ at me! Can fishes even smirk?

I THINK NOT.

I glared at the fish and the Prince seemed to have noticed.

He stared at me apathetically and moved the fish away from my sights.

There is something weird going on here.

ALthough I'm not quite sure what.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, NOW REVIEW. AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL COOKIE.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty. I'm adding this right before school, so sorry if it seems rushed XD**

**And unbelivebly short.**

**sigh. :p**

**Anyways, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO JUST ADDED A FAVE AND AN ALERT, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Oh, and reviewers, here are your cookies! :D**

**Pinaychik13: Heres yuuuuuur cookie! :) And you know who they are? ;) Thank you for not saying who. XD Don't want my other readers finding out ;)**

**Ollie1223: YOU GET A COOKIE, CALM DOWN. :) Loool, thank you so much! It means alot! :)**

**Gaara Sempai: You get a cooooookie~ And thank you for liking my story and really? I'M SORRY IF I GOT YOU IN TROUBLE! D:**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Haha, heres your cookie! And I'm glad you like it. XD An it would be awesome if he did that :p Yes, I do know that it's the eight tsiled octopus and whatnot, but I wanted her to be a jinchuriki, but I didn't want her to be like, the ten tails or smthg so I was like, 'SCREW YOU OCTOPUS." And bam. The Sarabi was born.**

**SushiUnicorn: No cookie? :c And chappie 33 now. :p I wrote two last night. XD Anyways, I'm guessing you guessed who it was? XD**

**Okay, now read, and sorry its _sooooo_ short :c**

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's rest up." Kakashi sensei said.<p>

We had just found a small clearing and it had gotten pretty dark outside. Frankly, I'm tired. But, I'm glad the prince could keep up.

But, I don't really know why we have to escort him to Amegakure. I mean, he hasn't said and I didn't ask but still.

_I_ think we should know.

Just saying.

"Alright." Kakashi started, clapping his hands.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you guys go get wood for the fire." Sakura 'Yes'ed and Sasuke just nodded.

"Naruto and I will go get food. Tojiru, guard the prince." My eyes widened.

SO UNFAIR.

"Why am I stuck with him?" I swear, the prince glared and the fish laughed. Or 'Glug'ed or...I don't know. He did _Something._

"Because you seem the most fit for that."He said, trying to get out of this situation.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN PICK UP STICKS? OR THAT I CAN'T FISH?" I raised my fist in the air and everyone sweat dropped.

Kakashi put his hands up defensively.

"No, no! Its just that...Um...Uh...Lets start!" And with that, the coward ran away, Naruto trailing after him.

Coward.

I'm not that scary.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura waved.

"Have fun." He smirked and I glared.

"You suck, Uchiha. Bye Sakura." I plopped down beside the Prince and Sakura waved, following after the stupid duck.

"So, What's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He hesitated for a moment, as if thinking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Itayaka." He said and then smiled. I narrowed my eyes. That name rings a bell.

Or something.

There is something fishy about this guy, and its not his fish.

"I didn't catch your name." He said in a tone that pretty much said, _I don't care I'm being polite_.

My eyebrow twitched. This guy is kinda pissing me off.

"I didn't give it." I replied glaring at him. He glared back and something flashed behind his eyes. Something red.

Hey wait. Familliar fish...Red eyes...Those two guys!

"Neh!" I got up and pointed at him.

"What?" He asked in an innocent voice.

What was that word that Omino-Sensei taught me to release genjutsu? I know the handsigns, but whats that word?

Kay?

Kal?

Kai?

KAI!

I did the handsign and shouted.

"Kai!"

The 'Prince' morphed into that attractive guy with the black hair, red cloud cloaked and red eyes!

He kinda looks like Sasuke.

But Sasuke's not hot is he?

WAIT, I CAN'T BE THINKING OF THAT RIGHT NOW.

The fish turned into that Shark guy who was with him when I ran into him. He was also wearing a cloak with red clouds on it.

Oh and I forgot.

HE HAS A HUGE ASS SWORD.

"Mmf! Not you guys again!"

The shark guy swung his sword at me and I jumped away, narrowly missing it...Or it missing me.

"You do know who we are, right little girl?" The shark guy asked me, as he kept swinging his sword at me.

"Um, Briefly!" I replied, still jumping.

"We're S-ranked criminals fool!" He shouted, while giving me a sharky grin.

Neh! S-ranked! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO A C-RANK MISSION!

The bandages on his sword un-raveled themselves and showed a very sharp looking...thing.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, as it finally touched me. My arm began to bleed heavily and I jumped onto a tree.

"Mmf." I groaned as I clutched it

"My samehada here, will slice you to ribbons if you get touched by it! Oh, and did I mention that it eats chakra?"

"No, I don't think you did." I responded, tightening my lips and blowing out my cheeks like a fish.

I clutched my arm.

Ouch. It started stinging. I looked at the wound and saw he was right. That small wound really _was_ cut into ribbons.

Gross.

"Tojiru!"

I craned my head to see Kakashi-sensei and Naruto rushing towards us, dropping the fish and in there fighting stances.

"Nobody looked into Itachi Uchiha's eyes!" Kakashi instructed and I rolled my eyes.

"Uchiha?

Now wonder he looks like Sasuke.

I nodded and kept my eyes on fishy man.

The two cloaked partners nodded at eachother and Fishy man stopped tormenting me and went to Kakashi and Naruto.

Kaka-sensei! Naruto!

I turned to jump onto the ground when I felt something cold at my neck.

"Don't move."

Thanks tips.

I glared at the ground, which was far beneath me.

I puffed my cheeks out again.

The hell do I do?

I closed my eyes and looked for chakra. It was feintly different, but I could tell.

The one behind me was a shadowclone.

_Sarabi! I need some help!_

**I've noticed. Here, I'll lenghten your finger nails and you stab him.**

_Kay!_

I felt my finger nails grow and I stabbed the clone in the leg. There was a poof from behind me and I jumped down from the tree.

_Thanks._ I said to the sarabi and I felt her nod in my head.

"Gah!" There was a pain in the back of both my legs and I fell to my knees.

I felt my hair being tugged up and I raised my hands to claw at the hands pulling my hair.

God, that hurts.

Think of a plan...Think of plan!

"Itachi Uchiha!" I recognize that voice.

**Shoot your body back!**

I did as she said and shot my body into the legs of my captor. He stumbled back and I felt a weight being lifted off my head. And then a strand of yellow.

A clump of yellow.

A _lock_ of yellow.

"My...My hair!" I shrieked.

And then I lost control.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOAAAAAH, INTENSE.<strong>

**Itachi is hot.**

**Now review and y'all can have cuppycakes.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OHOHOHO, I'M SORRYR. This chap is like, 500 words -.- I'll just get on and I'll prob post another chappie today. :c**

**Review answering tiiime!**

**Annabell23: Haha, Not the cupcakes! D: Good thing I made x-tras! :p And yeah, I made it a bit obvious! XD And,(Hope I'm not pissing you off) This chappie is even shorter. DX Thanks 4 your review btw! :)**

**Pinaychik13: You = correct. Sexy is Itachi. I mean...Otherway around. :p And I would legit dei if I were Tojiru. I freaking wanna kill Itachi for doing that. All her long luscious haiir...GONE! T^T Oh and thanks *Hands Cuppycake***

**Gaara Sempai: HOLY EFF, THAT'D BE AMAZING IF HE STARTED READING IT! XD HERES LIKE, A CAKE! :p And I'm glad I didn't get chu in trouble! :) And a stink bug? Oh my. :p**

**CaptinJackie1: Thank you! :) *Hands cuppycake***

**Risen truth ruthless lies: *Hand bunch of cuppycakes* Take 'em and dont hurt me. LOL ! I like you're opinion! Although mine differs I totally agree. He is a badasss for what he has done and what he goes through. He is legit, the ultimate shinobi. And Ia like how you called him 'Weasel' ;p Seeing as how thats what 'Itachi' means in japaneese :) KUDOS TO YOOOOU~**

**Alright, now again I apologize! :c**

"Tojiru, Tojiru! Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over.

Ow. Theres something poking me in my side.

I fluttered my eyes open and saw Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

I sat up and noticed we were in a wrecked grassy, rocky area.

Wait, where's Sasuke?

"What happened and where is Sasuke?" Sakura pointed over to a rock, with a beaten up Sasuke beside it.

"As for what happened, well..._You_ happened." Kakashi said seriously and I stared at him blankly.

"I-I'm not following. You don't mean.. I did that to Sasuke, right?"I asked, fearful that I actually hurt someone.

"Oh no, he did that to himself." Kakashi rolled his eye and laughed a bit. I gavee him a confused look and the stopped laughing.

"Well, after Itachi Uchiha cut your hair, you...Went ballistic. You lost control." He said and patted my shoulder.

You lost control.

I...I lost control.

Oh no.

Now I'm going to have to go back to my cabin in the middle of nowhere and train for another 13 years.

I balled my fists up and felt my eyes sting. I looked to the side and felt a couple tears roll down my face.

"It's okay, sis. I lose control all the time! No big de-"

"It is a big deal!" I snapped, the tears flowing down my face.

"I was sent away so the village could be less at risk with two jinchurikis! I was sent away and trained and learned to control it! And I blew it! Blew it! I'm going to have to leave again! And who knows for how long! Maybe another 13 freaking years!" I took off into a sprint and into the non demolished part of the forest. I ignore the call from my brother and kept sprinting.

"Tojiru!" Naruto cried and Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go." Kakashi said softly, watching the bruised girl run into the dim forest.

Naruto sat down on the ground upset, tired and overall out of energy.

"We'll set up camp in this crater." Kakashi decided, but none of his students acknowledged he even said something.

One of them, because he was unconcious, the other one, because she wasnt present and the other two because there was a lack of motivation and nobody felt like speaking.

Alone, Kakashi set up camp.

I slid down the slick tree and began to bawl my eyes out.

I've failed you, Omino sensei. I'm so terribly sorry.

I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Snap.

My head slowly moved up, only to see a man who was rather snake-like. He had very pale skin, with high cheek bones and purple makeup surrounding his golden snakelike eyes.

"Dear child, what's wrong?" He asked me, crouching down to my level.

I raised my head more annd wiped my eyes.

"I...I failed. I failed my sensei, my village and myself." I sobbed and he stroked my shoulder.

"I can help you, you know. Help you become stronger. Control your demon."

My eyes widened.

"Y-You know?" I asked, astounded.

"Of course, but it's not a bad thing. People shun you, I wouldn't do that at all. I'd help you." He smiled at me and I felt a smile grace my face.

"Really?" I asked him and he smiled brighter.

"Really. Call me whenever and I assure you, I will hear. I can help train you." And with that he turned away.

"Wait!" I called out and he turned to me. "Whats your name?" I asked and he smiled.

"Orochimaru."

**OHOHOHO, K THANKS BYEEE~**

**Review ;) 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY, SOOOO~This chappie is about 1,000 words. Exciting, no? :p Jk, its not that long, so I'llbe posting another chappie later one is about 800 words. -.-**

**Anyways, review answering tiiime~**

**Gaaraa Sempai: LOOL, YOU'RE HAPPY ORO-BAKA IS HERE AND ANOTHER REVIEWERS IS TOTALLY AGAINST ITT!:p And, You have a kitty too?:D I haveone! :)**

**Zero0o0zero:LOL, I'M GLAD SOMEONE LIEKD THE DUCK'S ASS. :p And for you're other review~ I liked that line too. XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Ah, very meaningful words. :p And I'm glad you notice the patients of things :) And, I agree. He just might be a child molester.**

**Annabell23: DOOON'T WORRYYYY,She wont go evil...yet. BWAHAHAHAHA, Just kidding she wont :p And, at least this chappie is longer...right? :D AND, I WANNA SPARKLY WAFFFLLLE.**

I walked out of the dim forest to find that it was night time.

How long had I been there for? The sun was high when I went in, wasn't it?

Hum.

I looked around to see my that my team had made a camp in a crater that I probably made.

My bad.

They were all sitting around a fire so I walked over and sat beside Naruto.

"Hey." I said, but my voice was hoarse.

Ew.

I SOUND LIKE A MAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

"You okay?"

I nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am." I apologized and Sakura gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes right?" She laughed and I giggled.

I couldn't help but look at Sasuke. He was bruised and battered and overall, he just looked terrible. But he didn't look upset, no. Just angry seeing how he just glared at the fire.

Maybe he can tell me what happened. Not just between him...But between me. He noticed me staring and I pleaded with my eyes and then glanced to the side. His eyes sort of softened and he gave a slight nod. I stared back at the fire.

Wait. Wait Wait wait.

Wait.

Did I see that right? His eyes _softened_? I think my heart just melted! I mean, wow.

WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING? SASUKE UCHIHA? NO. No.

Sigh. Excuse time.

"I'm just going to get some air. Find a lake, do something to calm down a bit more." I lied, and Kakashi nodded.

"I need to blow of some steam too." Sasuke stood up the same time I did and we walked away in silence.

I looked back and saw Naruto and Sakura watching us curiously and Kakashi sensei just smiled really big.

What's he up to?

"Wow." I breathed as I looked upon the creek with a full moon igniting a glow upon it.

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and I turned to him.

"I want to know what happened...When I lost control." I said, staring right into his eyes.

His face looked apathetic but...his eyes said otherwise. In them, I saw a hint of concern.

"You...Shocked me. I went to go fight Itachi-" I cut him off.

"That's your brother, right?" He nodded.

"He killed my entire clan. Anyways, You just...went all psycho. You're nails grew, you're whiskers thickened and your eyes turned red. You grew to three tails. Itachi and I fought for a bit, and when things were getting messy they were about to retreat but you grabbed both of them and were about to tear them apart and Kakashi interfered and put a seal on you and you got knocked out. Itachi then went and courteously knocked me out. That's pretty much all you missed."

"Oh thank god. I thought I had done that to you." I sighed, relieved.

We sat there and silence.

"You're hair looks nice short." I smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

Another silence.

"We should go swimming." I said suddenly and looked at Sasuke. He looked at me weirdly and I smiled. He shook his head 'No.'

I sighed and made a plan in my head.

"Well, I wanna see if this is the place Kakashi and Naruto caught fish, so come see." I pulled him up by his hand and he looked statled but then put then returned still followed, holding my hand.

When we got to the body of water I pretended to peer into the water.

"Look!" I said and pointed to the lake.

Sasuke bent over and peered in.

"I don't see anyth-!" I pushed him in but before he was in, he latched onto my arm and pulled me in with him.

I surfaced the cold water and bursted out laughing. Sasuke to smirked and I smiled at him.

I splashed him in the face and he splashed me back, and soon enough, we were competing.

I went underwater when he resurfaced and I swam behind him without him noticing.

I waited a couple seconds and then pounced on him. He went under water and then resurfaced and I laughed at him. He smirked and pounced on me from the front. We both went under and surfaced together.

While floating in the water together I noticed something.

Sasuke and I are chest to chest.

Face to face.

I leaned in at the same time. I slowly closed my eyes and he followed and then-

"HEY I FOUND THEM!" I moved lightning fast away from Sasuke and he did the same.

Naruto was standing there smiling and Kakashi sensei and Sakura ran over.

"Hey guys. We were having another chakra control contest. Good way of blowing of steam, right! Hahaha!" I laughed nervously and Kakashi stroked his chin.

"Really? I'll have to try that with Anko sometime. Cause she gets real competitive, you know."

Kakashi sensei waggled his eyebrows at us and my face heated up.

Such a pervert.

I climbed out of the creek and offered Sasuke my hand to help him out.

He took it and yanked me down.

I fell back under and surfaced, glaring at him.

"My bad." He said apathetically and then smirked and lifted himself out.

Once again, I heaved myself up out of the creek and joined Sasuke.

We were slightly behind the others and I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." And I caught up with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

**OU LA LAAAAAA~ :p Okay, so. we've got some heeeeeeeeat going onnnnn~**

**Now, don't forget to review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH, LOOK AT THAT. AN EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER, LOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL :P**

**K, so.**

**I'mma just get to it, and answer the reviews.**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOL, SORRRY! I HAD TOO. XD**

**Gaara Sempai: Thank you thank you thank yooooou~! :)**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Yes, yes. Oro-pedo dissapeared intentionally XD He'll ciome uplater and rape you though. :D JK, BRAAAAH! :P And naturally, Kakashi suspects it. XD**

**Zero0ozero: Haha, thank yoooou~**

**Sushiunicorn: Haha, no prooob~ :p And, naw, eat all the cookies and cupcakes you want! :p And do u even like Sasuke? XD Cause your always so negative(Not thatI care :P) And I like 'Tachi a teeny bit better anyways :p**

**Alright, now Read and review! :)**

**Oh, and enjoy.**

I smiled into my pillow and then squished it while giggling.

I almost kissed Sasuke.

ME! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH, Wait. Nononono. We are supposed to be enemies. I'm not supposed to be _in love _with him. This is terrible.

Absolutely terrible.

Sigh.

I heard a knock on the front door and I tossed my pillow to the floor and walked tothe door.

A couple more knocks were heard.

"I'm coming!" I called and I opened the door to reveal a smiling Ino.

"Hey Hey! Oh, I like your hair." She smiled and I laughed.

"Thnaks and hey, whats up?" I asked and she laughed.

"Um, nothing. Its just, Sakura and I were going to train, just us girls, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Hm, all girls training...

"I'm in!" I shouted and she smiled.

"Kay! Go get dressed and meet us at training field 8!" I nodded and she closed the door.

I rushed upstairs and put my bandages on, then my shorts then my crop top witht he high puffy collar. I tied my hitai-ate around my bags and went to go put my hair up.

Oh wait.

I have shoulder leangth hair because someone cut it off.

HOW WOULD HE FEEL IF I CHOPPED HIS BALL OFF? EH? EH!

Alright. Calmdown.

I looked in the mirror.

Hmmm.

Hm.

HMMMMMMM.

My hair doesn't actually look half bad.

I kinda look good with short hair.

I smiled at myself and winked in the mirror.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to see Naruto in the door way, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, I'm just going training with the girls, nothing major." I explained and he nodded.

"K, cool. Oh and were going to Ichiraku with Sakura and Sasuke tonight, k? Were kinda out of ramen."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"You're such a spazz. K bye!" I laughed and headed out to training ground 8.

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

Ino, in Sakura's body, smirked at me.

"Teach me that! Teach me that!" I squealed and then Ino went back in her body.

"Major headache." Sakura groaned and Ino got up from the ground.

"Okay, but it'll cost ya." She smirked and I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Get me a date with Sasuke." Sakura began fuming and I twitched a bit.

"Fine." I agreed and we shook on it.

"Teach it to me first!" I cried and she laughed.

"Sounds good." And then she began training me.

"Sasuke!" I cried and he turned to me.

"Hn."

I ran up to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Lets make a deal!" I said and he cocked an eyebrow up.

"Okay, were going to spar. If I win, you have to go on a date with Ino." I smiled and he smirked.

"And If I win?" He asked, getting really close to me.

"Um, I, uh...I-um!" I stuttered and he pulled away smirking.

A heavy blussh went on my face and hissmirked widened.

"If I win, you have to go out to dinner with me...At my house." He smirked and I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Fine."

I raised my hand to his and we shook on it.

"Alright, to the training field!" I laughed and began skipping.

Although Sasuke didn't skip with me.

"Ready...Go!" Naruto yelled and I got into my stance.

I watched as Sasuke crouched down into his and I smiled.

Without any hesitation I made an 'O' with my index and thumb on both hands and yelled.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Black.

Black.

Black.

HOLY!

I see...Me?

On the ground?

HOLY THIS IS AWESOME.

_What the hell? _Sasuke asked in his head.

Or my head.

I'm not entirely sure.

"Hey Sasuke!" I laughed and then covered 'my' mouth.

"HAHAHAHA, I SOUND LIKE A MAAAAN!" I giggle at my very manly voice.

Even when I giggle it sounds manly.

_I don't giggle. _

I began dancing around in Sasuke's body and he sighed in my, or his, head.

"Well, I don't feel like blowing you up, so I'll just make you forfeit." I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

Oh, very manly Sasuke.

I raised my hand in the air and then announced.

"I concede deafeat to Tojiru Namikaze!"

I smirked inwardly and he growled.

"Well, bye Sasuke." I laughed and did the signs again.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Black.

Black.

Black.

Sasuke.

I lifted myself up off the ground and smiled.

"And, by default, Tojiru wins." Naruto announced and I skipped over toSasuke.

"Haha." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Hn. What if I refuse to go?" He threatned.

I smirked.

"I'll go back in your body and dance around Konoha. Maybe even makeout with a random guy." His eye twitched and I laughed.

"Pick her up at seven!" I called, walking away.

Oh, this is gonna be good.

**Ah, she's an evil one, isnt she? But don't worry. Ino and him don't get together. XD**

**NOW REVIEEEEW~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so. All in all, this chapter is 1,363 words, not including my rant. I was excited. :p So, its not a short chapter...Hoorayyy! :p**

**Atleast, it's bigger than the last chappie. XD**

**Anyways, I just turned on the tv and there was some hippy chick smoking on it.**

**Lovely.**

**Anyways, answer time. :p**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, I wouldn't be THAT mean...I think. ;p Actually, I would seeing as how the chappie ends. ;$**

**Gaara Sempai: You found that epic? XD Well...Thank you! :D Have a cupcake :)**

**risen truth ruthless lies: LOLOLOLOLOLOL :p**

**SushiUnicorn: LOL, YOU DON;T EVEN LIKE SASUKE BUT YOUR READING AN OCXHIM FIC? XD LOLOLOL :P And of course I'll update on Halloween! :p**

**Okay, now I'll stop blabbering and let y'all read.**

**ENJOY! :)**

"SOOOO, How did it go?"

Ino flopped down on my bed, while me, Hinata and Sakura sat down on the floor.

"It was wonderful...Yet absolutely terrible at the same." She said dramatically, and then sighed a long sigh.

All our eyes widened.

"W-What d-do yo-you mean?" Hinata asked, her eyes as big as a puppy's.

"It was as if we...weren't _right_ for eachother." She sighed again, putting her hand to her forehead.

**AWWWW, YEAH. MORE CHANCE FOR YOU! **Sarrabi cheered in my head and I rolled my eyes.

_Out._

**Fiiiine.**

"So, what happened?" I asked, staring at her intently as she fixed her nails.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. He brought me to a restaurant and we didnt talk. at all. I mean, I was fine cause I just stared at him but he looked bored outta his mind!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Maybe you guys just _aren't_ right for eachother." Sakura, leaned back onto the wall and closed her eyes.

"You know who'd look cute together?" I asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Do tell." Ino replied and I smiled.

"You and Shikamaru." Sakura cracked one eye open and smiled and Hinata gave a shy smile.

Ino on the other hand just fumed.

"NO WAY. THAT LAZY BUM WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME."

"If I'm not mistaken, all the Nara women are super bossy and kinda control freaks." I winked at her and she huffed, while the other girls giggled.

"Frankly, you guys would be cute together." I concluded, putting my arms behind my neck and closing my eyes.

"Hey," Sakura piped up.

"You guys know whats coming up?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, whats up?" I asked and she put her hands on my shoulders.

"The Cherry blossom festival, silly!" She laughed and I smiled.

"What's your point?" I asked, not really caring about a festival.

"Well, if you go with someone, you guys have to get opposite kimonos!" She smiled dreamily and I laughed.

"I-I have an i-id-idea!" Hinata stuttered and we all stared at her.

She blushed and twiddled her fingers.

"Well, we c-can put our n-names in ha-hats and p-pick wh-who we go w-with." She looked away and I smiled.

"That's a great iddea!" She smiled at me and I turned and laughed.

Excpet I'm not going to play fair...I'm going to sabotage them alll...BY PLAYING MATCHMAKER, MWAHAHAHAHHA.

Knock, knock.

My head snapped up and I looked around atthe other girls.

I wonder who that could be?

They all shrugged and I got up off the floor and answered the door.

"Coming!" I called as they knocked again.

I swung open to reveal Sasuke.

"Oh, hey." I greeted and he nodded.

"You're coming with me." He stated and then grabbed my arm and started dragging me to who knows where.

I heard gasps and giggles from my room and a blush rose on my face.

Where exactly is he taking me?

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered as I tried to control my blush.

"To my house. We're having lunch. Kakashi's orders."

I raised an eyebrow and kept following him.

I turned around after hearing something behind me, and saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata hiding behind a building.

Those little buggers.

I rolled my eyes and smiled and ran closer to Sasuke.

Wait, why isn't Sakura coming?

Why is it just us, if it was a team meeting?

Is it a team meeting?

"So, what do you think Kakashi-Woah."

In front of me loomed a giant estate, with a banner that had the Uchiha crest on it.

That's a big ass house.

I stared at it wideyed until I noticed Sasuke doing his almighty Uchiha smirk.

"Well, let's go inside."

"Kayyyy." Was all I said.

Wow, I didn't know my vocabulary was so fantastic.

"This is the living room." We entered a giant room with a whole bunch of assorted couches and chairs, coffee tables and vases.

"Did your whole clan live here?" I asked astonished as he shook his head.

"No, just me and my family." My mouth dropped open and he gave a small smirk.

I closed my mouth and smiled at him. He smirked back.

"So, does the almighty Uchiha cook?"

He scoffed.

"No, I have maids."

Of course he doesn't cook. He's an Uchiha. Silly me.

I rolled my eyes and he led me to a dining room. The dining room walls were a dark red with a giant framed Uchiha banner. Although, in the banner there was the tinest hole, that looked to have been made by a kunai. Weird.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the giant wooden table and I sat on the right side. He sat at the head and I smiled.

"You've got a nice house." I complimented and he sighed.

"It's really big though, lots of room." I nodded. Thats how I felt living in the cabin after Omino-sensei died.

A silence came over and I sat there awkwardly. Maybe I should ask why I'm here.

Wait...Would that be rude?

No, I don't think so.

"So, why do you think Kakashi wanted us?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Hn. He said he would join us."

Another silence.

Hm...Anything interesting happen to me lately?

Hmm, destroyed a forest...Nope. Knows about that.

Cried in the forest...Knows about that.

Met some guy named Orochimaru...Oh! Good one!

"So, I met someone." I started.

He cocked an eyebrow up and our food was served.

Oh dear god. Shrimp. I freaking love shrimp. ...With a side of tomatoes. I don't so much like those.

"As I was saying, I met someone his name was like, Orochimaru or something." I said casually and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What did he want?" He growled and I shrugged.

"He just wanted to help me. Train me and stuff. He said he could improve my chakra control. I said I'd think about it."

"No."

I looked up at Sasuke and saw that his face was angry.

"No, absolutely not." He continued, shaking his head.

"What? Why not? He's not bad or anyth-"

"Sssssauske, you shouldn't ssssay bad thingss about others."

My head snapped over ot the voice and saw that it was...

**HAHAHAHAHAA CLIFF HANGERRRR. Hahaha, how evil am I? :p**

**HAHAHAHHA, Now review. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUUUUUUYS, WHAT'S UP?**

**Jk, I'm tired it's sunday.**

**Sunday makes me tired.**

**ANYWAYS, WE'RE ON CHAPPIE 19, I'M SOOO EXCITED. HALLOWEEN'S CHAPPIE IS CHAPPIE 20!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyways, I'll answer the reviews noooow~**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: LOLOL, WEAAAAASEL! :P And Oh noes not the pedo! D: EVERYONE, RUN AND HIIIIIDE~ :P**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOL :PYou get a cookie.**

**SushiUnicorn: You're welcooooooome! ;)**

**Annabell23: It's true. Cliffhangers are evil. You know who else is evil? Me. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Happy (early)Halloween ! :)**

**PUMPKIN COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS, FAVES AND ADDS AN ALERT! :D**

"Orochimaru." Sasuke growled and my eyes widened.

What exactly is he doing here? I didn't like, call for him did I?

Did he put like, a beeper in my pocket without looking?

Did I sit on it?

I hope I didnt.

Stupid big butt.

"Sooo," Orochimaru drawled out casually and I raised an eyebrow.

I'm legit so confused.

"Are you two dating?" He asked, smiling in a creepy way.

I began shaking my head 'no' but Sasuke elbowed me. I glared at him but he just kept looking ahead.

Maybe I should use a jutsu.

I mean, he can't be that powerful, right?

Hmm, I know like, 2 offensve jutsus and my tai jutsu is iffy so which jutsu?

Shocking or Mind-transfer?

Shocking involves me getting close and that won't work but Mind-transfer will get me over there and I'll just put like, explosive tags or something and get it over with!

Wow, I'm so smart.

"Take care of my body Sasuke." I wihspered to him, and his eyes widened.

"Don't-" But I already made the signs.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" I shouted and then my vision went blank.

Blank.

Blank.

Still blank.

What the hell?

I looked around to see that I was in a a white room that had blood splattered on the walls and tables. A couple shelves with jars that held unknown contents and...

Oh my god.

I think I'm going to barf.

I covered my mouth holding in a scream because there, a couple tables back, wasa man with his eyes gouged out and various other torturing things. His mouth was opened with a silent scream. My eyes began to sting.

This is terryfying.

And I have no control over this body.

So I can't get out.

I looked around the room, trying to ignore some of the corpses who were looking at me, fear etched on their faces. There, on the far side of the room, was a door.

I sprinted to it and jiggled the handle.

Locked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I froze.

"That's quite the jutsu. It's too bad it backfired."

I shivered at the voice and slowly turned around and put my back to the door.

He smiled and I cringed.

"Where am I?" I asked and he gave me a warm, creepy smile.

"Why, your in my mind." He said casually and my eyes widened.

How the hell did this happen?

Why the hell does his mind look like this?

He's psycho. That's all.

"You're deranged." I croaked out and he laughed.

The lights flickered and I felt a sharp pain in my side.

My eyes widened and so did Orochimaru's.

I clutched my side and I yelped when I felt a sticky substance on my hands. I looked down to see red covering my bandages and my hands.

Although there was no wound visible.

I looked to orochimaru to see he hand the same wound as me. He cursed and said something along the lines of.

"That damn Uchiha, I need to get back out there." He dissapeared and I screamed at him.

"Come back! How the hell do I get out?"

I began punching at things randomly and throwing things around.

"Neh!" I groaned. And turned to that door again.

Maybe I can smash it open.

I took a chair and slammed it against the door repeatedly.

It didnt even budge.

Wait! I have kunai with explosive tags! Maybe it'll blow it up?

I stabbed the kunai in the door knob and did the hand sign.

BOOOOOOM.

There was a bright white light that blinded me.

Blank.

blank.

Uchiha house?

I fist pumped and saw that my hand was super pale, and that I wasn't wearing my normal clothing.

I also saw me, totally limp, in the corner.

And then a totally seething Sasuke who had black marks covering him.

He threw a punch and I jumped away.

"Sasuke! It's me! Stop Punching." He glared and kept punching. I jumped faraway and turned to my body.

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Blank.

Blank.

Blank.

A table?

I looked at my clothes and saw that I was me again.

I attempted to get up but the wound on my side prevented me. I saw Orochimaru rubbing his head and weirdly tatooed Sasuke pouncing on him.

The snake jumped back and his fingers began glowing purple.

He jumped to Sasuke and poked his head, and then my head.

What the hell?

"Well kids, I really must be going. Tata!" He did the gemini handseal and the poofed away.

He's really weird.

And I'm feeling really weak.

And I don't really know why.

I crawled towards Sasuke, whose the black marks crawling away to his neck and who fell to the ground in exaustion. I winced and looked at my side, where it hurt and noticed that that would was still there. weird.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he 'Hn'ed.

IN A SITUTAION LIKE THIS, ALL HE CAN SAY IS 'Hn'!

SCREW YOU, DUCK'S ASS.

The door's busted open, revealing Kakashi-sensei, Might Guy(Whom still looks funny), Kurenai and a couple other Jounins.

"We sensed Orochimaru, is he still here?" Kakashi said urgently and I shook my head.

The jounins eyes Sasuke wearily, the black marks still leaving. And then he fainted.

I just stared at him. He just kinda fell.

Huh.

At least I'm-

Oh.

Nevermind.

Everything just went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**WOOOOOOOOO! ITS HALLOWEENIE! :D Happy Halloweeeeeen~**

**I'm excited. And I'm going tick or treating.**

**Be jealous. ;)**

**Anyways, Thank you everyone who reviewed! HERE ARE YOUR COOOOOOKIES :D~**

**Sushiunicorn: Me? What time...Hmmmm...Around like, 5:00am XD But, it's so y'all can always read the chappies! :)**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: LOL, IT SOOO WASN'T A CLIFFIE :P Or...I don't think it was :p**

**Kakaartforevs: LOL, I TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE. OMGOMGOMGOMGGGGGG.**

**Pinaychik13: I'm pretty sure he is pleased. He's like, 'At leats they ate together! :D' And its true. Oro-pedo does need to go to rehab. And jail. Cause hes a pedo.**

**Annabell23: LOL, I'M NOT EVIL! D: I update evryday! XD And I love soup. Like, legit. I love soup.**

**EclipseStripe: :D A NEW REVIEWER, HAVE A COOKIE! :D Anyways, thank you! :D I made them up myself! Well, actually Tojiru means 'Seal' in japaneese, but whatevs XD But thank you for reviewing**

**ANyways, enjoy.**

My eyes fluttered open, but I quickly shut them.

So bright.

And white.

And-

"Ah, good. You're awake."

I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the brightness.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei." I said, falling back down on the bed.

His one eye crinkled in a smile and I threw the blankets over my head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, but my voice was muffled.

"About two weeks." My eyes widened and I tookthe covers off of my head.

"Wow. Two whole weeks?" I asked, stunned.

He nodded, confirming.

Huh.

Two whole weeks.

Thats like, 7+7=...I don't feel like doing math.

Wait, is Sasuke still here?

"How is Sasuke?"

His eye crinkled in another smile, and I swear, his perverted gleam came into his eye.

"He's al-"

"TOJIRUUUUUU!"

The wind was knocked out of me, as an orange blob came and attacked me. I smiled and hugged my brother back.

"Hey Naruto!" I laughed and he did too.

"You've been like, dead for like, ever." He stated and I rolled my eyes and glared.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and he rubbed his neck, smiling.

"As I was saying, before Naruto rudely interrupted me, was that-"

"TOJIRUUUU!" I was attacked by three girls and then softly hugged by a fourth.

"Ino! Sakura! Ten-Ten! Hinata!" I smiled and they all grinned back.

"We've missed you!" The shouted in unison and I laughed.

"And guess who's awake! Sa-"

A dark chakra enveloped Kakashi-sensei and we all looked at him frightened.

"I'd just like to say that Sasuke is awake." He said menacingly and we all nodded fearfully.

"That's all!" His eye crinkled and he waved, poofing in the air.

Silence was thick in the room as we all pretty much shat our pants.

"I didn't know he could be so scary." I stated and my guests nodded slowly.

"Sooooo," Ino drawled out checking her nails.

"What did Sasuke need you for?" She shot me an evil smirk and I twitched.

"You got it all wrong! Kakashi-sensei set us up! And then there was this guy named Orochimaru and-"

"You..You met Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino and Naruto gasped.

Naruto, you woman.

I giggled on the inside and then answered Sakura's question.

"Yeah, when I went in the forest on that mission, he asked me to train with him, saying things like, 'I can help you' and blah blah." I said and Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

"Don't do it, Sis. He's a traitor to Konoha." Naruto explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks tips." I said sarcastically and Hinata and Ten-Ten gigggled.

"Well, I guess I should check up on Sasuke." I said and got outta the bed.

"Wait, where's his room?" I rubbed the back of my head, embarassed and they laughed, telling me to follow them.

I did.

We walked and a couple of doors later and they stopped.

"We'll give you some alone time." Ino winked and shoved me in there.

"Hey Sasuke." I waved and he nodded.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! This is the plan." Ino clapped her hands and everyone looked at her weirdly.<p>

There was a evil gleam in her eye and Sakura cringed.

_Oh no. Not another one of her setups_. Sakura thought.

"Okay so. What we're-" She was cut-off by a poofing of a certain Jounin beside them.

"A setup of love from us? Sounds good." Kakashi smiled and Ino looked at him weirdly.

"So, here's the plan. The Cherry Blossom Festival is this weekend. Us Jounins were given information that an assasination would happen during so we were told to go undercover. What'll happen is we will also use your help, so you guys will also go in pairs. Pairs will be-"

Kakashi took out a list from his jounin vest and read them out.

"- Ino and Shikamaru," Ino cursed,"-Ten-Ten and Neji-"Ten-Ten fistpumped,"-Sakura and Naruto and Hinata and Kiba." Kakashi finished and Hinata and Sakura sighed, whereas Naruto smiled and Kiba was not present.

"We will pair Tojiru and Sasuke together and kinda, keep them together every chance we get. And, hopefully trick them into kissing when the fireworks happen." The genins watched as Kakashi struck a pose that resembled one of 'Eternal and youthful love'.

"He hangs out with Gai too much." Ten-Ten whispered to Hinata and nodded sorrowfully.

"Okay. So. We'll start today. Your senseis will be informing you of this mission later today, because we all have a meeting in the Hokage's office. Peace." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

"Okay people! You heard the Jounin! Let's do this!" Ino said, taking charge and then fist pumping.

"LET'S DO THIS." Sakura said, with fire in her eyes and Ten-Ten rubbed her hands together.

Hinata smiled shyly and Naruto was still unsure.

"But...But my baby sister can't fall in love!" He frowned and Sakura, being in the devious mood she was, put her arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"You gotta let her be free, Naruto! SHE NEEDS TO FLYYY!" She shouted.

Naruto looked at her weird and so did everyone else.

She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"Haha?" She laughed and everyone began talking again.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Tojiru asked and Sasuke nodded.<p>

"Well, thats good." Tojiru said and he nodded again.

Tojiru's eyebrow twitched and a red anger mark appeared on her forehead.

"ARE YOU EVEN GONNA SAY ANYTHING?" She yelled at him and he smirked.

She looked at him challengingly and he began to nod slowly.

"Argh!" She went to go punch him lightly, but he caught her fist and pulled her to him.

A blush enveloped her face as she fell onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked and her blush spread all the way up to her roots.

"Gah! Sorry!" She squealed, flying off of him and backing up to the wall, her hands up defensively.

His smirk grew bigger as he watched her stare intensly at the ground.

"Its fine." He said and her eyes met his.

"Well, we're aloud out of the hospital now, so...Let's go!" She announced and smiled at him. He 'hn'ed and she yanked him out of bed, ripping open the door.

* * *

><p>The hospital door opened and out walked Tojiru and Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke looked slightly ticked off, whereas Tojiru was smiling at all of them

"Hey guys, we're gonna leave!"She exclaimed and everyone smiled at the two of them deviously.

Tojiru cocked an eyebrow up and Sasuke 'Hn'ed and walked away.

"Bye Sasuke!" Tojiru called and Sasuke gave a small nod.

"This is going to be tough." Ten-Ten groaned and everyone glared at her, excpet Tojiru who gave her a weird look.

"What's going to be tough?" She asked and Ino jumped infront of Ten-Ten.

"It's going to be tough...To all squeeze through the entry way of the hospital with you! Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed and they all looked at her weirdly, whereas Tojiru smiled.

"LET'S DO IT! I WANNA SEE IF WE CAN SQUEEZE THORUGH." She ran to the door way and everyone stared after her.

"..."

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled while he and Tojiru fought to get out of the door at the same time.

Ino facepalmed.

"There is clearly something wrong with Konoha."

Ten-Ten nodded and her, Hinata, Sakura and Ino walked out singlefile out the door.

**Oh, Tojiru. You simple mided retard.**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE BEING FOR HALLOWEEEEN! :D Like, legit tell me. I'm being a zombie. XD**

**NOW, REVIEW~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, I'mmma make this short. I wanna eat my candy. ;)**

**Pinaychik13: Good line, eh? ;) And be intrigued, the festival just may be interesting...;)**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Aha, thankkkks! :)**

**Annabelle23: Ah, I love bubbles. I used to sit on my windowsill and blow them outside. :) Anyways, shanks, chicka! :)**

**Gaara Sempai: PSH, YOU GET LIKE, 20 COOKIES CAUSE YOU GOT A PRIEST READING MY STORY. ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOUUUUU~ :p Anyways, thanks :) And Ikr? With Kakashi-sensei you never know. Sometimes.**

**ShinieseAce: A NEW REVIEWERRRR? HERE, HAVE A COOKIE! :) And a hippie? I love hippies. :)**

**ALRIGHTY, NOW ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**

All the others have already been briefed about this, but we shall re-explain it to Sasuke and Tojiru." The Hokage shuffled some papers around his desk and Tojiru and Sasuke watched him attentively.

"Okay so. There is said to be an assasination schedualed on the Cherry Blossom Festivel. All of you genins and jounins will be on an undercover mission, you will be alert and have your weapons on you. You will act as though you're just there, enjoying the festivel. You have been put into pairs to have eachother's backs. Tojiru you are paired up with Sasuke."

Tojiru stayed completely calm whereas on the inside.

_HELL YES, WHO'S GOT SASUKE? I GOT SASUKE! WOOOO!_

**Calm down, I'm supposed to be doing that**. Sarabi sighed and Tojiru smirked at her demon.

_Tch, you should get more excited. I'm excited._

**Yeah, whatever.**

Sasuke remainded apathetic and the Hokage smiled at them.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

Tojiru walked out, and when nobody could see her face, a grin enveloped her face. She cheered in her head.

Ino and Sakura took their chances and pounced on Tojiru.

"Soooooo! Sasuke, huh?" Ino winked and Tojiru rolled her eyes, the smile turning into a smirk.

"How weird." Tojiru said apathetically and Sakura smirked.

_She so likes him_. Sakura smiled and followed Ino and Tojiru.

"So, Uchiha." Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at him with a straightface.

"What do you want." He didn't really want to know, he pretty much just said it to be slightly he wasn't really but hey, who cares?

Naruto glared harder and Sasuke just looked at him, void of any expression.

"I heard you're going to the Cherry Blossom Festival with my sister." He accused and Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't choose to be with her. Why, doesit bug you?" He cocked an eyebrow up and smirked atNaruto's angry twitch.

"Maybe." Naruto replied crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe I'll go make-out with he ror something." Sasuke teased, his smirk infuriating Naruto.

"Bastard! Don't yu dare!" Naruto leptat Sasuke and Sasuke dodged, Naruto falling on the ground.

"Well, Idiot, I'm going to find your sister. We need to get fitted for outfits." Sasuke turned away from the fallen Naruto and smirked, holding his head high in victory.

"Tch, stupid Uchiha." Naruto grumbled.

"Soooo, what colour do you want your kimono?" Ino asked and Tojiru shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kinda up to Sasuke too, y'anno? I mean, my favorite colours are pink and yellow, but I highly doubt he'll wear pink." Sakura laughed and nodded at Tojiru statement and Tojiru smiled at her. Ino threw her fist in the air.

"WE'LL MAKE HIM WEAR PINK!" She yelled, fire ablaze in her eyes.

Tojiru and Sakura watched their friend rant on and on about how she'll make him wear pink and he'll like it.

"...We'll blackmail him! Yeas we'll-"

"Tojiru."

The three girls turned towards the voice and saw it was Sasuke.

"Speak of the devil." Tojiru grumbled and the other two elbowed her.

She glared at them and they smiled and waved at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I've made an appointment with my Family Tailorer. I've come to pick you up for it." He stared at her and she blinked while the other two swooned.

"You have a tailor?" She asked and he nodded.

"It's not that weird, now lets go. We need to pick out colours." He turned away and she just kinda stood there.

Sakura and Ino started dancing around and then noticed she wasn't moving.

They glared and flung her over to the walking Uchiha.

Tojiru gasped as she fell towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Watch out!" She shrieked and landed on him.

In a very..._Intimate_ way.

Sasuke was lying on his back, and Tojiru was lying on top of him, their faces almost touching. Tojiru's face instantly heated up and she, lightning fast, got up of him and started bowing rapidly.

"Oh my! I'm soooo sorry! Like, so so soooo sorry!"

Ino and Sakura put on their troll faces and Sasuke got up off the ground dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." He started walking away, with a very red faced Tojiru, towards his Estate.

**If you're wondering which trollface, its this one :p .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Lawl+face#/d22ilkm**

**Anyways, review...You know you want too. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**ALLLLLLLLRIIIIGHTYYYY~**

**HOW WAS EVERYONE'S DAY YESTERDAY?**

**GOOD?**

**GOOD.**

**WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO~ I'M HYPER. **

**Anyways. Someone pm'ed me asking why I sometimes updated twice and day and why sometimes really early in the morn.**

**Its because sometimes I put the chappie up at night, before I go to bed so y'all can read it whenever and I sometuimes update really early in the morn cause I couldn't do it at night and I wanted to make sure you guys have it.**

**I will prob never EVER update in the afternoon cause then the schedual of updating gets messed up and Ifeel bad.**

**So its either reallllllllyyyy early or realllllllllllyyy late.**

**Anyways, REVIEW ANSWERING TIIIIIIIIIIIME!**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Psh, I'm pretty sure he would. XD But don't forget, he was a dead last when he was thirteen. :p**

**SushiUnicorn: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I know right? XD Shanks, Chicklet! :)**

**Annabell23: Oh myz. I'm sorry. :c I have a friend that spells her name with an 'e' so I guess it was just a habit :p Anyways, Yes. Sasuke in pink. I'm excited. ;D**

**Eclipsstripe: ;D I love troll faces. :p And I had to add it in there, because I would so do that in real life...If I could. :p**

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVE-ING AND ALERTING! :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! :D**

"Alright you two! I'll leave you two be while you pick out some colours!" The fat woman smiled and Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." I bowed and she smiled.

"No need." And she walked away, humming to herself.

I hope I get pink. And yellow.

Because I really want those colours.

Me and pink just match.

We're like, bestfriends, if you will.

And I will probably do anything to get that pink in there.

I don't care how many times I said I dissagreed with Ino, I really and truly agreed with her.

I mean,she's right.

Blackmail is good.

And, being the devious person I am,I already formulated a plan.

And its in motion.

Flashback

_"Oh, wait Sasuke!" He turned to Tojiru and she rubbed the back of her head._

_"I just need to tell Ino and Sakura something." She went to turn away, but stopped._

_"Oh wait, I'll just send a shadowclone." She did the handsigns and shouted; _

_"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _

_A second Tojiru popped up beside her and she turned to it. She whispered into it's ear and it saluted to her._

_Sasuke had no idea what she said to it, but he didn't think he wanted to know anyways._

_"Okay, let's go!" She then skipped ahead, a giant smile plastered on her face._

_Sasuke walked cautiously behind her._

End of Flashback

Yeah, that shadowclone wasn't talking Sakura and Ino.

Oh no.

BOXER TIMEEE!

Yes, I got that shadowclone to receive a pair of Uchiha boxers and briefs.

Blackmail is so sweet.

I rubbed my hands together deviously and Sasuke glared at me.

"What are you planning?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Sooo, what colours do you want?" I asked and crossed his arms.

"Navy blue and black." He said plainly and I sighed.

"Those are no fun. What about pink and yellow?" I smiled and he twitched.

"I'm not wearing pink. Pink is feminin. And stupid."

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Pink isn't stupid. I'd take that back if I were you." I said,glaring at him.

"I'm not taking it back." He smirked, cockily and I smirked back at him.

"Well then. Shadowclone!" I called and his smirk faltered when he saw her.

I grinned at her.

"You got the right ones!" I appraised her and she smirked.

"Of course I did! What do you take me for, a novice?" She winked and I turned to Sasuke.

"So, How do we feel about Navy blue and pink?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Fine, but give me the underpants." I laughed.

"Oh no, hun. You're not getting these 'till the Yukatas are made." He glared at me and I laughed again.

"Go hide them, Shadowclone!" I yelled at her and she smirked.

"Kay bye!" She poofed away, taking his boxer's with her.

Owned.

In your face, Uchiha!

I WIIIIN.

"You're too much trouble." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I know." I laughed and the fat lady came back.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked us, smiling.

I nodded and Sasuke muttered something unknown.

"So what colours?" She asked and Sasuke began speaking.

"Navy blue and.." He shivered."...Pink."

I fist pumped and the lady smiled.

"Good colours! Now, Uchiha sir, yours will be navy blue with the pink obi and Miss Tojiru, yours will be pink with the navy blue Obi. They will be ready the morning of the festival." She smiled and I grinned back.

"Thank you!" I called as she walked away.

"No need."

"Well, I should be going home." I announced and he turned to me.

"Kakashi's bringing us to dinner." Sasuke replied and I face-palmed.

"Are you sure this isn't going to be like his 'Lunch'that he planned?" And he smirked.

"No, its with the whole team at Mitsaki."

OUUUU, a fancy restaurant.

Should I dress up?

Am I supposed too?

"You're supposed to dress up." He added and walked away.

"Alright. Thanks Sasuke. See you tonight then!" I waved and then did the Gemini handseal.

"My house!"

And poofed away.

**OU LA LAAAAA~ A TEAM SEVEN DATTTTTTTTE! What's going to happen?**

**I DON'T KNOW!**

**Haha, jk. I do. :p**

**Anyways, review and I'll love you forever! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**ALRIGHTY. So, I messed up my schedual.**

**So I'mma just update again this morning.**

**Because I'm a good person. :p**

**Anyways.**

**Blah. I'm so tired and we're gonna get some action soon! Sorry if y'all hate my story cause its boring :c**

**I feel bad now.**

**Blah.**

**Anyways, you guys don't have to listen to me ramble on, but I finally finished this story. Y'all have like, 14 more chappies or smthg and I probably may do a sequel if you guys are okay with it. If not, y'all just have to review and tell me. :c I need to know this shit. XD**

**Anyways, I'll answer reviews nooooow~**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: HAHA, SILLY SASUKE AND HIS needs to understand that Tojiru is very evil with blackmail. :p OMFG, I LOVE KIT-KATS! And bloody Mary scares me :c And what were u for halloween? :p**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, I LOVE TUMBLR! And who doesn't love trolls? :D And I know, Tojiru and Sasuke'sboxers. She a freaking obsessive freak. Jk, :p And yeah, they are still trollers XD**

**SushiUnicorn: OMG, PARTAAAAAAAAAAAY! :P And yes, her Shadowclone is pretty cool. :p**

**ALRIGHTYYYY, ENJOY THIS LOVELY CHAPTER! SORRY IF YOU DIDNT GET TO REVIEW AND I POSTED TOO QUICK XD :p**

**Enjoy! B****)**

RAAAAAAAAAAAWR.

I chucked an umbrella at my door and it stabbed through. I heard a thump from outside and ran to my door. I swung it open to reveal Naruto, who seemed to have pissed himself, and was lying on the ground in a knocking position.

"Neh! I'm so sorry! SO SOORRY!" I yanked him up and he was still frozen in fear.

I brushed him off and stared at him.

"What did you want?" I asked him and he snapped out of the trance he was in.

"I just wanted to see what you were screaming about." He stuttered while saying it and I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Just can't figure out what to wear!" I laughed and Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I...I'm gonna go." He sped off to who knows where and I sighed.

That was no help.

Pink and yellow?

Or yellow and pink?

SIGH.

I mean, the kimono is the only thing that isnt ready.

My hair? Done.

My makeup? Done.

And yes, I'm wearing makeup. Surprise, surprise!

That still doesn't help with my predicament.

Okay.

I'll just go with eeny meeny miney moe. I mean, they _are_ the ultimate decision makers.

Okay.

Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miney moe...

Yellow and Pink it is!

I smiled and slipped out of my robe.

I slid the silky yellow fabric on my shoulders and pulled it together. I grabbed the obi and tied it around the closed fabric.

Alright.

I walked to the bathroom and regarded myself.

Hmmm.

I did several poses and smiles and nodded.

Its good. Okay. Now lets just go downstairs.

I exited the bathroom and shut the doors.

Okay.

TO THE DOWNSTAIRS!

I walked slowly down the stairs. This kimono is so hard to move in.

You can sit, walk and NOT climb stairs. Sigh.

I got to the second last stair and heard voices. I looked to see that in the living room, were team seven.

"But yeah, She's like...Date-zilla or something." Naruto said, moving his hands around.

"She like, chucked an umbrealla at the door and it stabbed through! It was so scary!"

Twitch.

Twitch. I walked over to Naruto, an anger mark on my forehead, and punched him on the head.

"Saying stuff behind other peoples backs will just get you hurt." I stated and he rubbed his head.

I turned and smiled to Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke.

Sakura waved whereas Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei just kinda gave me nervous looks.

"Oh my goodness, don't worry. I accidently popped the head off of my stuffed cat over which kimono I should wear." Sakura laughed, waving her hand and I smiled.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to her, giving her fearful eyes.

"Oh my god, me too! I decided on this one." I brushed the yellow kimono.

"I really like yours by the way." I told her and she smiled. She was wearing A blood red kimono, with a pink Obi and her pink hair was done in a bun at the back.

"Well, let's get going. Don't want to be late." Kakashi said and we all sweat dropped.

"Thats a first." I whispered to Sakura and she giggled.

"Alright, so. We couldn't fit you all in one booth, so we have a booth and a table of two right beside it." The hostess said, her permanent smile never leaving her face.

Scary.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura rushed to the booth and me and Sasuke walked behind them.

"Hey Sakura, wanna sit at the table for two with me?" Naruto asked and Sakura elbowed him.

"No, why don't Sasuke and Tojiru sit there." Sakura suggested and I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Or why don't four of us sit in the booth and the other one can pull up a chair?" I suggested and Sakura and Kakashi glared at me.

Scary-er.

"No!"They shouted and my eyes widened.

"You are going to sit with Sasuke because the three of us have already sat down in the booth." Kakashi-Sensei growled and I put my hands up.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to sit with him. Jeez." I sat down at the table beside the booth and Sasuke sat across from me.

Silence enveloped the tables and I looked over at the booth. They were all staring very intensely at us.

"What is up with you guys?" I asked and they all focused their attention on their menus.

Freaking weirdos.

And they ignored me.

Sigh.

I grabbed my menu and read it over.

"Soo," I started casually. "How was your day?" I asked and Sasuke looked at me, above his menu.

"You were with me all day. You should know."He answered and went back to reading his menu.

Wow, thanks for trying.

I sighed and read my menu, looking for one specific subtitle.

Seafood.

Yuuum.

Now look for the keyword.

Shrimp.

Yuuuuuum.

Alright, choices are Shrimp Tempura, Shrimp ramen and a Shrimp salad with seseme soy sauce and salmon on the side.

Ouuuu, we have a winner!

Although I really want some tempura.

Sigh.

This is a really hard choice.

GAH, I CAN'T TAK EIT ANYMORE.

I'll have to do the ultimate choosing game.

Eeeny, meeny, miney mo-

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress was back with her scary permanent smile.

"Yes. I'll have the beef curry with extra tomatoes." He said and I cocked an eyebrow up.

Him and his tomatoes.

Sigh.

She turned to me.

Oh no.

I still havent decided.

I'll just..I'll go with..

"I'll just get the Shrimp salad with the Sesame Soy sauce and Salmon on the side." I said smiling.

Oh no, what if I wanted the Shrimp tempura?

MY LIFE IS OVERRRRR.

"Okay, I'll be back with your food in a minute." She then turned to the booth and they ordered.

I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow up.

I sighed again and explained.

"I kinda wanted the shrimp tempura but I got the salad instead." I sighed again.

And Sasuke smirked.

Of course he did. Because he's a weiner and he's_ sooooo _sympathetic.

"Why don't you just get both? Ask her when she gets back." He suggested and I smiled.

"Wow, I didn't even think of that!" I laughed and he smirked again, it almost turned into a grin.

"Of course you didn't, Twerp." He replied and leaned back in his chair, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Oh no, not that dreadful nickname again.

"This night was going so well, and then you said that." I laughed and he let out a teeny chuckle. I started to laugh again and then a gasp was heard.

I looked over to the booth and saw everyone's jaws hanging on the floor. Except Kakashi-senseis because His mask was kinda keeping it in place.

"You guys are so weird!" I said to them and I shook my head.

"They have issues." I said to Sasuke and he let out another small chuckle.

"You just noticed?"

Maybe this night isn't so bad after all.

"He's...He's actually kinda laughing! It's working guys!" Sakura whispered happily to the members of the table and Kakashi's pervy face came on.

"I'm such a genious." He whispered to himself and Sakura and Naruto looked at him weirdly.

"I called the restaurant earlier to make them give us an extra table for two." He explained and Sakura smiled.

"Oh, good thinking, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura congratulated.

"Okay so. The festival is tomorrow. So, plan is to keep them together basically the whole time." Kakashi said to them and they nodded.

"Right."

_Oh, this is going to be rich. _He smiled to himself and watched the two teenagers laughing at the table next to him.

**, I GIGGLE EVERYTIME WHILE READING THIS CHAPPIE.**

**MAINLY CAUSE I KNOW THE END.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Anyways, review away my friends. **

**Don't be shy.**

**I love you all, so review! :)**

**I SAID REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS.**

**Okay, so. This is a short chappie. :p**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Any ways. :p**

**I'm tired and its early and I wanna get this over with :p**

**Reviews~**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: OOooo, A demon :p Silly little kid. :p And yes, no pervyness XD**

**Annabell23: Haha, thank you :p And don't worry, The end of the story is close and the sequel is very interesting so far...**

**GaaraSempai: THANK YOOOOOOOOOU! :'D And yes, I think you did. :p Oh well, google that shit. :p And don't worry...I won't spoil it! XD Just wanted to know :p And I'm glad you're looking forward to the chappies! :'D**

**Lonewolfpack: LOL, Sorry if they're OOC :p **

**Pinaychik13:...Kinda. XD AND I LOVE THAT NAME. SASUCAKES. WIN WIN WIIIIN.**

**SushiUnciorn: :'D THANK YOU! I'm glad that I'm like, luring you into a SasukexOC love story. :D**

**xl3utterflyx: Ah, thank you! :) And I know, I totally should have. T^T**

**Anyways, I'll shut the fuck up now and let y'all read on :p**

**ENJOOOOY~**

"_Inooooooo_, stop pulling my hair!" I whined as Ino yanked the hairbrush through my hair.

No matter how many times I told her that I could do my own hair and make-up, she insisted on doing it herself. Sigh.

I casted my eyes over to Sakura and Hinata who were doing their own hair and make up.

Hinata didn't really wear any make up and she only put a couple flowers in hair, but all in all, she looked really pretty.

Sigh.

Why aren't _I _naturally pretty? The fates are mean.

Sakura applied a little bit more eyeliner on and then painted her lips a ruby red.

SIIIIIIGH.

The other girls are basically all ready and I haven't even seen my kimono. Or my make up. Or my hair.

"Ino, hurry _up_! I wanna see how I look!" I whined and Ino and Hinata let out a giggle while Sakura smiled in the mirror.

"Where's Ten-Ten?" I asked and I felt Ino shrug.

"I'm pretty sure the Hokage made their team go on a mission, even thought they were supposed to be helping out with this one." Ino sighed and stopped fiddling my hair, growling.

"Now, we're gonna be two men short and we won't have as much time enjoying the festival." She stood in front of me and smiled.

"Wow, I'm like, an artist."She complimented herself and I rolled my eyes and the girls laughed.

"Alright. Your kimono is in the bathroom, go put it on and then we'll give you the weapon fabric. And don't worry, it matches your kimono."

Yes, because I worried about _that._

Well, I'm not gonna lie, I actually did.

Hahahaha, oops.

I laughed and the girls looked at me funny.

I stuck my tounge out at them and walked into the bathroom.

Oh my god.

Its...

Its...

ITS PINK!

I squealed lifted the fabric up.

Wow, its so silky and pretty but...How am I going to fight in it?

Huh, oh well.

It's still _soooooo_ pretty.

I slipped it on my shoulders and tied the navy blue Obi around.

Huh. I _can _move in it.

I did some lunges, the carnation pink fabric shining under the bathroom lights.

Wow, Its so pretty. I can't believe its mine.

I looked in the mirror and stopped.

Who...Who is that girl?

She can't possibly be me.

I mean, her golden blonde hair is in a bun, with little curls flowing and resting on her neck. Her lips were painted in a pink that would make flamingos faint in shame and her eyes. Oh my. They were lined with black, the eyelashes fanning out and the normally gray eyes were tinted more blue today.

I lifted a hand up and so did the other girl.

Another hand up and she copied.

Wow, it really is me.

Ino really is a genious.

Maybe I can stop all the enemy ninjas with my good looking-ness.

Yeeeeeah, no.

That would be nice though.

I sprung into my bedroom and the girls smiled.

"You really are an artist, Ino." I smiled and her and she waved her hand.

"I thought we already discussed this." She said and then went to the mirror grabbing the eyeliner.

"Oh, right." She chucked the heavy blue fabric at me and I caught it carefully.

"What the hell! Why would you throw that! There's weapons in it!" Sakura yelled at Ino and Ino glared.

"Oh, shut it forehead."

"Ino-pig." Sakura insulted.

"Forehead!" Ino smirked and Sakura ignored it.

Me and Hinata giggled quietly and I tucked the weapons fabric in my obi, The fabric flowing down my front.

It was weird, you could hardly even see the weapons underneath! I didn't even look like a shinobi.

Okay, I'm ready to go kick some butt.

Knock, Knock.

"Come in!" The three of us shouted and Hinata's head just went up.

Naruto walked in, wearing an orange man-kimono with a red Obi, matching Sakura's Red with orange obi.

I smiled. "Y'all look so cute!" I squealed and Sakura bopped me over the head.

Ino pulled her camera out, catching the scene.

"Sakuraaaa!" I whined and she sighed.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Ino asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, all of us guys are waiting downstairs for you guys." He said and we nodded.

"Kay." We put the finishing touches on and I grabbed the boxers.

The girls looked at me weird and I shrugged.

"Blackmail." Was all I said and walked downstairs.

**Ah, let the action begin, shall we? ;)**

**Alrighty. **

**You know the drill.**

**Review and tell people to read it! :D**

**OKay, I'll stfu and sorry for the shortness! :p**

**LOVE Y'ALL AND REVIEW! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ohayo, guys! Sorrythe last update was slightly random...:S**

**OH WELL, AT LEAST IT WAS THERE, RIGHT? :P**

**Okay, well. I may not be updating as much this weekend, because I've got a sports tournament this weekend.**

**Hopefully I'll win. :p**

**I'll try to update whenever I can though, so expect some random updates!**

** Anyways, I'll stop blabbering and answer reviews.**

**Pinaychik13: OF COURSE SASUCAKES BOXERS! Cause they are hot. ;p And because she stole them for blackmail. XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: GO BLACKMAIL! And hey, were the same age! :P**

**Annabell23: MWAHAHAHAHA, OFCOURSE WE WILL SEE HIM IN PINK THIS CHAPTER :D And thank youuuuu~ :D I can't wait either ;D**

**Touch chick: Thanks, yo. ;)**

**Anyways, I'll stfu.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>You've got to be kidding me.<p>

I held my breath, trying not to laugh because there, stood Sasuke...Wearing a navy blue kimono that matched my Obi and...His pink Obi.

That's very masculine.

I grinned a big grin and dropped the underpants in his hands.

His face turned red and he looked around the room, only to see everyone staring at him.

I'm not really sure whether it was the pink Obi or the underpants but, hey. Whatever floats your boat.

"Oh, just leave them here and we'll get them later." I said and Sasuke glared.

I laughed and I looked at everyone else.

Shikamaru was wearing a dark green kimono with a baby blue bi that matched Inos, which was the opposite. Kiba wore a red kimono, matching his tatoos with a lilac obi that matched Hinata's.

"Well, everyone looks nice!" I complimented and Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Very manly." Sasuke glared at Kiba and I giggled.

"Well, is everyone ready? Weapons are with you and such?" Sakura asked and we all nodded.

"Okay, lets go then!" Ino yelled and dragged Shikamaru off, with a faint 'Troublesome'.

We all followed them, but in a more relaxed way.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, look! We can make lanterns!" I smiled and dragged him over to the stand. He sighed, when we stopped and I smiled looking over all the beautiful decorations.<p>

"Wow," I said as I noticed a pretty rainbow one.

I felt Sasuke tense up and I turned my head to him.

"Targets been sighted." He said.

It sucks that all the guy have head pieces and we don't. They get to know everything first. Unfair.

"Well, where are the jounins?" I asked standing up straight and a faint buzzing was heard.

"With the other assasin. Be on your guard." I nodded and we walked throught the crowds, analyzing every person.

"I don't see anything suspicous." I whispered to Sasuke and he nodded.

"Me neither. Its bad that we don't know who the victim is. It would've been easier." I nodded, agreeing with him.

I felt a tingle in my tummy and I pursed my lips.

"_Sasukeee_." I whined and he looked at me.

"I needa pee." I stated and his eyes widened and he backed away from me.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" He stuttered and I smiled.

"Just so you know where I am! I'll be right back." I weaved through the crowd and got to the open field.

It was deserted, other than the few porta-pottys that were lined up across the field. I walked across the grass and then felt an excurciating amount of pain in my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelped and sank to my knees, clutching the bleeding wound in the back of my shoulder.

"What the hell." I cursed and pulled the kunai out, gasping and clutching the wound.

"So, they've sent genins to stop me, have they?" I turned to the voice to see a man smirking against the tree, twirling a kunai in his hand.

I got off of my knees, still holding the bloody mess. I regarded his looks.

He was wearing an all black ninja outfit, with no signs of any village on his clothing.

"Who are you targeting?" I asked.

Wow, wayta get to the point!

I have no clue what to do.

And I can't call for help, because we didnt get a friggin' headpiece!

Sigh.

He smirked at me again and advanced on me. I got into a fighting stance and he laughed.

"You think that a genin like you can take me on? Please, I'm a ninja assasin." He said and I frowned.

Where are the jounins?

Hell, where's anybody?

He charged at me and I jumped to the side and took a kunai out of the weapon fabric.

He thew some senbon needles at me and I almost dodged. Out of five thrown, only two hit me.

Owie. They kinda hurt.

I yanked them out of my arm and he charged again. He body slammed into me and I coughed, flying back a couple meters.

"Shadowclone jutsu!" I said and four other me's poofed beside me. I jumped in the trees and watched myself fight the assasin.

They all poofed and I sighed.

If only I could...Aha! Transportation jutsu!

I did the gemini handseal and whispered, "Behind that assasin!"

I appeared behind him and stabbed the kunai into his left shoulder blade.

He turned around and back handed me.

I tumbled backwards and hit a tree.

Or a rock.

Or something.

Owie, my face.

"Bitch!" He yelled, ripping the kunai out of his shoulder.

I got up off the ground and got back into a fighting stance.

"Don't underestimate me!" I shrieked at him and he laughed.

"Then don't underestimate me." I felt two arms grab me from behind and I gasped.

What the hell?

I squirmed and I felt a kunai being pressed to my neck.

Oh no.

If I do the shocking jutsu, it maybe paralyze him and he'll fall back and it'll still cut me.

Or I could just get my throat slit

Yeah, I'll have to go with option one.

Tiger-ram-serpent!

"Shocking jutsu!" I yelled and dug my fingers into his arm that was holding me by the waist.

He shook and then then fell to his knees, convulsing and managing to stab the kunai into my stomach. I shrieked and then began falling to my knees and clutching the kunai that was lodged into my stomach. I layed on the ground and rolled onto my side and opened one eye, watching as the man convulsed beside me. I opened the other eye and they widened.

Oh no.

I think I put too much chakra.

I...I think he's going to die.

I watched as he stopped thrashing and just limply laid there.

I refused to blink, crawling over to the awkwardly positioned assasin. I raised a shaky hand to the assasin's throat and pressed two fingers against it and waited.

and waited.

And waited.

Oh no.

There...There was no pulse. No beat.

I...

I killed a man.

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUUUUUUUUUUYS!**

**For an author who just made her chari kill someone...I'm awfully cheerful...OH WELL! :P**

**ANYWAYS, SO. I'm doing pretty well in my tournament...so far tied both my games. XD **

**Anyways, I'll shut up and answer reviews XD**

**Lonewolfpack: Thanks! :D And don't worry, I update everyday(While I'm shuffling. :P) :p**

**Gaara Sempai: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! XD I hhad too, I felt as though it was necessary :p**

**Annabell23: Umadbro? XD**

**SushiUnciorn: NUUU, I DON'T FIND YOU HAVE A SICK MIIIIND~ XD**

**PandaDarkness: Ah, thank you! :D I'm glad you read it all :p Don't worry, I'll keep on writing XD Thanks for your review, alert and fave! :D Means alot!~**

**Alrighty, enjoy and read on! Oh, and theres some fluff in this chapter! :D . **

**BE EXCITED.**

I killed someone.

Oh my_ god_.

I...I _killed_ someone.

I didn't even know him.

My stomach hurts.

And I keep coughing up blood.

Is that bad?

I think so.

Why hasn't anyone come for me?

Why hasn't _Sasuke_ come for me?

Did he get attacked? I hope not. I hope-

"Tojiru? Tojiru! To-Tojiru!" I looked up to see Sasuke running up to me.

"Hi." I said numbly.

He dropped to his knees and lifted me up bridal style and stared at me with concern.

Wow. He's showing concern.

"What the...What the hell did you do?"He asked and laid me down flat.

He stared at the kunai imbedded in my stomach.

"I'll go get Kakashi." He went to get up but I grabbed his arm and winced, my stomach moving.

He glared at me and I pointed to the dead man, laying beside me.

"Oh." Was all he said.

_Oh._

Is that bad? Have I...Have I done bad?

I felt a stinging in my eyes and he stared at me. I felt water leak down my face and Sasuke bent back down.

"Don't cry." He sad, and his thumb moved across my face , swiping away the tears.

"Shinobi don't show emotions." He said and I laughed.

"Do shinobi's kill and then feel absolutely terrible about it?" I asked, giving a humour-less laugh.

"Tch, Yeah, sometimes." I looked back up at him and smiled.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He muttered and I nodded.

He did the handsigns of a shadowclone and two of him appeared. He then picked me up and one of them nodded, running away. The other stayed there, standing beside the dead assasin. I nestled into Sasuke neck, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"And, were done!" The nurse moved her hands way from my stomach and I got up off the bed.<p>

I smiled. "Thank you." I said and then I opened the door and saw Sasuke, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

He cracked one eye open and pushed himself off the wall.

"Can we go back to the festival? I wanna watch the fireworks." I said and he smirked.

"You get stabbed in the stomach, get traumatized by killing someone and you want to go watch fireworks?" He looked at me and I smiled, nodding my head.

He let out a small chuckle and we walked out of the hospital.

I grabbed his hand and he didn't object. He just clasped his fingers around mine, as I pulled him back towards town, to go watch the fireworks.

* * *

><p>We found them on a grassy hill, waiting for the fireworks to start.<p>

"Hey guys!" I greeted and they smiled and waved.

"Good work, Tojiru. Sasuke informed us." I nodded and Kakashi-sensei's eye curved into a smile.

"Now let's enjoy the fireworks." He smiled and I sat down on the grass, pulling Sasuke down with me.

I smiled as I watched the sky light up and I turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks for-" Something hit my head and my face flew over to Sasuke's.

I felt my lips press against something warm.

Something warm and connected to Sasuke's_ face_.

My eyes widened and I met Sasuke's.

His eyes were round as Saucers. But the weird thing is...

Is that he didn't pull away.

Oh no.

No, no, no.

He just slowly moved his hands up to my face and into my hair.

He slowly closed his eyes and I closed mine, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My bad." Kakashi-sensei laughed and I could see his perverted sensei face on.

But I don't really care right now.

Oh no.

Nothing could break my-

FLASH.

I broke away and opened my eyes to see Ino standing there with her camera, smiling big.

"YAAAY!" She cheered and everyone else cheered too.

My face turned as red as a tomato and I ducked, my hair covering my face.

I could see Sakura smiling and talking to Hinata and Ino and Ino trumphantly raised the camera, cheering. I saw Naruto glaring and grumbling something to Shikamaru who just sighed and closed hiseyes, lying down on the hill. I saw Kiba muttering something along the lines of, 'At least _someone_ scored."

I snuck a glance at Sasuke who was smirking and watching the fireworks.

This night...

I don't think it could get any better.

I felt Sasuke's hand clasp around mine and I smiled.

Nevermind.

It just did.

**SOOOOOO, CUUUUTE~**

**Now, review for cuteness!:D**


	27. Chapter 27

**WOAH WOAH WOAH WOOOOOOOOOOOAH. **

**WOOOOOAH.**

**WOAH.**

**100 REVIEWS, GUYS.**

**ONE FREAKING HUNDRED REVIEWS.**

**OMG. THANK YOU THANK YOU ****THANK YOOOOOOOOU~**

**OH MY GOD, Like legit guys! Thank youuu so much! :)**

**Altighty, I'll stop spazzing and answer reviews...btw, thanks! :D**

**PandaDarkness: OMG, OMG OMG! I KNOOOOOOW RIGHT! IT HAS FINAALLLY HAPPENED! XD**

**Annabell23: NO WAY IN HELL WAS THAT THE LAST CHAPPIE. You still have...Like 8 more chappies :D**

**SushiUnicorn: LOLOLOL, YOUR REVIEW MADE ME LAUGH :P HAHA, IT HAPPENED.**

**Pinaychik13: LOL, GO And Ikr? Of course Kakashi pushed them XD And dont worry, there will be more fluff! XD**

**ALRIGHTY, GET READY GUUUUUYS, CAUSE HERRE COMES CHAPPIE 26!**

I walked down the streets of Konoha with Sakura, passing by shops and just enjoying the beautiful day.

We had no training today so mean and Sakura decided to just wander around. Ino wen on a mission and Ten-Ten was stillon hers plus, Hinata wasn't eeling good so it was just me and her.

And all the gossiping twits of Konoha.

"Did you hear? Apparently she and Sasuke made out behind a dumpster last night." A girl with Brown hair gossiped to her two other friends. One of them shook her head.

"I heard that Sasuke saved her from a giant eagle that swooped down and tried to eat her during the festival." She replied and the last girl laughed.

"You guys are both wrong! I heard that she and Sasuke did it and now they are having a baby!"

"No way!" The two gasped and I felt myself twitch.

"Ignore them." Sakura said and we kept walking.

I felt their eyes follow me and I turned and smiled at them, their heads quickly looking away.

This sucks.

I'm still really confused from last night.

I mean, yeah. We kissed but I ran away as soon as the fireworks ended!

I mean I was like, "I'm tired, bye guys! See you tomrrow." And then I ran off.

I hope Ino got rid of that picture.

Wait, are we like..._Dating_ now?

Oh my. Do I have a boyfriend that I don't know about?

Did we automatically become boyfriend and girlfriend overnight?

OH DEAR GOD, SOMEBODY INFORM ME OF TH-

"Hey." Sakura turned and smiled and I froze and slowly turned around.

"Hey Sasuke." She greeted and I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"I forgot to turn off the stove, bye!" I spun around on my heel and began to speed walk off, when an arm gripped mine.

Sakura giggled and sped off to who knows where and the arm pulled me close to the body it was attached to.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked, smirking.

"...Noooo..." I trailed off and he smirked again.

He leaned his face to mine, and my breath hitched.

He wasnt going to- Not in public I- oh my god!

I shut my eyes and felt somehting cool on my forehead.

"Your face is red, are you getting a fever?" He asked, smirking and I glared.

He _totally_ did that on purpose.

I slapped his hand away from my forehead and he chuckled the tiniest bit.

I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, do you think we can still go get a lantern?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Why would we be able to, the festival is done." He responded and I pouted.

"Maybe they just feel like selling them today." I argued and he sighed.

"Fine. We'll go." He sighed, defeated or just didn't want to get involved in an argument.

Whichever works.

I cheered and we walked towards where the festival was.

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU SOOOOO!" I sang and Sasuke growled.<p>

"Hn."

I ran to the stand and looked them over.

"Sasuke, Sasuke look! The rainbow one is still there!" I smiled and picked it up.

The lantern was a sphere and had red,pink,yellow,green,blue and many other colours lining it. I reached in my kunai pouch and took out my wallet, giving the man running the stand some money. I carried the lantern in my hand and put the wallet back in mykunai pouch. I smiled and looked at Sasuke, who's eye was twitching.

I gave him a questioning look and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Who puts their wallet in their kunai pouch?" He asked and I smirked and punched his arm.

"I do." I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Mmmm, I'm hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked and he nodded.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Okay, do you have an obsession with tomatoes?" I asked, an eyebrow up.<p>

He glared and I glared back.

"No, I just like tomatoes." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have an obsession with Shrimp?" I blushed and crossed my srms.

"No, I just like them." I stuck my tougue our childishly and he rolled his eyes.

A silence fell over our table and I sighed.

Maybe I should ask him about my issue.

No, I don't think I should.

Should I? I mean, I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I don't wanna-

"So, Kakashi said-"

"Are we dating?" I blurted and then my eyes widened.

I swear, I just saw Sasuke almost spit out his food.

Oh my.

Failed.

I made my bangs hide my face as I felt it heat up.

I looked through my bangs to see that damned Uchiha trgain himself and he began smirking.

"I don't know, are we?" He asked and I removed my bangs and glared.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Which was very hard because I'm currently sitting.

Oh well.

"Enjoying what?" He asked, and then began playing with his food.

He's teasing me!

Jerk.

"You're _enjoying_ making me uncomfortable." I said and he looked up at me.

"And if I am?" He asked.

I stuck my tougue out and laughed. He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

The waitress came over and handed us the bill and he took out his wallet. I froze and stopped him.

"You can't pay for it...!" I exclaimed and he cocked an eyebrow up.

"Why not?" He asked and I laughed.

"Because it's stupid." I took out my wallet and fished through, taking out the right amount.

"No, I'll pay." He argued and grabbed the amount from his wallet.

A red anger vein went on my forehead and I slammed the money on the table.

"Nono,_ I'll _pay." I replied.

"Don't be stubborn, _Twerp_. I'll pay." He glared at me and I mimicked him.

"Don't be stupid, _Uchiha_. I _will _pay." I seethed and his glare intensified.

"I'll pay!"

"No, I'll pay!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Um, sir? M'am? Why don't you just split the bill?" The waitress asked, sweatdropping.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thats a good idea." I put half the money down and he did too.

The waitress bowed and smiled.

"Thank you for eating here. Have a nice night." She then left and me and Sasuke walked outside.

Wow, it was already dark out. How long were we in there for?

Huh.

At least the stars are pretty.

"Wow, the stars are really pretty tonight." I said aloud and Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hn. I didn't even get to train today." He sighed and I turned my head to him and smiled.

"How about a midnight spar!" I suggested and he smirked.

"It's not even midnight, twerp." I huffed and his smirk grew.

"Do you want to spar or not?" Isnapped and he let out a tiny chuckle.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose." He put his arms behind his head as we walked towards the training grounds.

I smirked back at him.

"I say the same to you." I laughed and we walked to the training grounds in peace, no sounds heard.

When we got to the field, I went to the right side and Sasuke went to the left.

"One, two, three..." I counted and Sasuke smirked.

"Go!" And we charged at eachother.

**BATTLE OF LOOOOOOOOVE! :P**

**Okay, review. XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ouchies, short chapter. Oh well.**

**Deal with it, my pretties. XD**

**Anyways, I'm rather tired and we unfortunately lost in the quarter finals for our tournament.**

**Oh welll, we played hard, right?**

**Right. :p**

**_Anyways_, I'll just get to it and answer reviews~**

**PandaDarkness: THAAAAAAAAAANK YOU~~~~~~~~~~~*Bursts through a window* I AM JUST TOOOOO AWESOME!:P Just kidding, I'm not. :p**

**Annabell23: Epic _is_ an epic word. And thanks! :D**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOL, OBVIOUSLY SO THEY COULD GET CRAMPS AND LAY DOWN TOGETHER! :'D**

**Gaara Sempai: Awwww, thank yooooooooou! :D That means sooo much to me, like no joke :)**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: LOLOLOL, YES WE ALL KNOW ITS BOUND TO HAPPEN. XD**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: LOL, SORRY ABOUT THAT. XD And yeah, no pervyness. XD**

**Alrighty, not many reviews this chappie but oh well. IT WON'T GET ME DISCOURAGED.**

**I hope.**

**ANyways, I'll can it and let y'all read.**

I quickly took out a kunai the same time he did, and we clashed them together.

Sparks flew into the night air and I laughed.

How cliche.

He cocked an eyebrow up and pushed harder.

God damnit, he's stronger than me!

I jumped back and glared, while he smirked.

"Guess I'm too strong for you. Gonna give up?" he asked, smirking.

I gave him a smirk.

"No chance in hell, Uchiha!" I weaved my hands through the signs."Shadowclone Jutsu!"

Three me's apeared and we all smirked.

"What're you waiting for?" We asked simulateously and he glared.

"For you to give up." He muttered and we laughed.

"Good luck with that!" The me on my right laughed and I smiled.

"Let's go!" One of the me's on the left shouted and we all charged to the Uchiha.

One of me took the lead and dove at him. I gave her half of my chakra so she was stronger and then Sasuke stabbed into her. She didn't poof right away and I smirked.

Her eyes widened and she clutched where he stabbed her.

"Oh...That was you? That was stupid." He bent down to assist 'me' but I poofed away.

"What the-"

"Shocking jutsu!" I screeched as I pounced on him.

He jumped away and I accidently shocked myself.

"Owie." I muttered and inspected the tiny scab I made.

Shurikens were chucked my way and I rolled over. A rustling was heard and I froze. I watched as Sasuke also tensed and I got up and jumped over to him.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes. A shadow walked out from the bushes and Sasuke tensed and growled.

"Itachi Uchiha."

**GASP! I've decided to end the chapter here. HAHAHAHA, JUST KIDDING. JUST ADDING SOME SUSPENSE. **

**Kay, keep reading.**

The shadows seemed to peel of the man and I glared.

Its that guy who cut off my ponytail!

Yeah, the guy with the puppy dogs mixing with chocolat and scary red eyes.

HOW THE HELL WOULD HE LIKE IT, IF I CHOPPED OFF_ HIS_ BALLS?

Okay, calm down.

"Ah, Sasuke. " The man greeted and my eyes widened and then went back to normal.

Oh yeah. They are brothers. He's the guy that murdered the entire Uchiha clan.

He's kinda an S-ranked criminal.

I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

"I've been waiting, you know. Ever since we met in that forest. I've been traning harder. and you know what? Today is the day I'm going to kill you!" He shouted and something illuminated the area where I was standing

I heard a chirping noise and my eyes widened. I turned to sasuke's hand and gasped. Lightning was covering his _entire_ hand hand.

That must be the Chidori!

I looked up at Sasuke's face to see that his eyes were now a blood red, a comma spinning wildly in them.

The Sharingan.

Sasuke charged at Itachi, His chidori lighting up the dark night space. Once Sasuke even got relatively near Sasuke he had appeared behind him and kicked him, The younger Uchiha flying and hitting a tree trunk.

"_Sasuke_!" I shrieked and started to sprint over to him.

Itachi watched as I made my way over to his brother. I tried to ignore him, which wasn't a smart thing to do, but I currently don't care. I need to check on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you alr-" I asked but he cut me off.

"I'm fine." He said curtly and I backed off.

I watched as he charged once again and Itachi caught him, twisting both his arms around his back. He leaned his head down to Sasuke's ear and whispered something. I didn't hear the words but Sasuke stopped thrashing about for a moment.

"Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" He screamed and I cocked my head to the side.

Don't touch who?

"Too late." A voice was heard behind me and I froze.

Oh.

Don't touch _me_.

Then, I did _the_ worst thing I could possibly ever do.

I summoned _him_.

**OHHHH, YEAH! CLIFFFFF HANGER. XD BAM CHIKA BAAAAM.**

**Umadbro?**

**Do you guys know who she summoned? You guys will have to think back to a long time ago. Like, **_**Forest**_** long ago. I just gave y'all a hint. Think about it.**

**Aw, yeah! XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ouchies, short chappie :l**

**Sorry, chicklets and chickas D:**

**Anyways, this chappie made me slightly sad. Only slightly. Lets just hope it gets better right? ;p**

**WOOOO, THANK YOUY FOR ALLL THE REVIEWS, GUUUYS! IT MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME! C: **

**Anyways, I didn't want to be an arse and make you wait a thousand days for the update so here ya go :)**

**Anyways, I'll just answere reviews nooooooow.**

**Gaara Sempai: LOLOLOLOLOLOL, I'M SORRRRRRY~ IT JUST SEEMED APPROPRIATE TO GIVE YOU A HEART ATTACK BY ADDING ANOTHER CLIFFIE. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: LOL, OMG. MY BAD. LOLOLOLOLOL :P**

**Awsomeness182: Well, I made sure to update fast...No sense in getting a bug in your eye! XD**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, I REMEMBER THAT GUUUY! HE USED TO SCARE ME AS A KIDDD! XD**

**Annabell23: LOL, I'M SORRRY! IT JUST SEEMED APPROPRIATE TO PUT IT THERE. XD**

**Sushiunicron: Aw, I'm sorry. :c OH WELL, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;p**

**9tailedfoxjincuriki: LOL, Its true. I doupdate everyday instead of every 3 years... XD And thank god too! :p She is slow...Thats how you can tell ;) And thank you! :)**

**Alrighty readers!**

**READ ON!**

"What the hell do you- Ah, Itachi."

The man behind me removed the kunai from my throat and I almost gave a sigh of relief.

Almost.

Because I had just summoned was guy who tried to kill me and Sasuke.

Yeah, That guy.

Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, why are you here?" Itachi asked,and I almost shivered. His voice was like icicles, ripping through your skin.

Ouchie.

"Well, _someone_-" He turned his snake eyes on me and smirked."-seemed like they needed some help." I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and I did some hand signs.

"Teleportation jutsu...Sasuke!"

I teleported over to Sasuke with a poof. I stood close to him, Orochimaru had his back to us and Itachi stood, watching all three of us.

"Orochimaru, I have no quarrel with you. I am here for the jinchuriki and that's all." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

Of course he's only here for the Jinchuriki.

Stupid whiskers.

"I can't let you do that, Itachi. You see, it's all part of the plan."

I narrowed my eyes.

What plan?

A poof appeared beside Itachi and my eyes widened.

Who could be disrupting this lovely talk now?

The smoke cleared and I sighed.

It was Itachi partner, Fishboy.

"Itachi. The ANBU have gained word that we are here. We need to go now." The fish guy stated and Itachi looked at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't capture, The 9 tails?" Itachi asked and Fishy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guessed right." Itachi sighed and they did some hand signs.

"Oh, no you don't, coward!" Sasuke charged at the elder Uchiha and Itachi smirked.

"Sorry, but not today." Sasuke threw a punch, but Itachi was already gone.

I watched as Sasuke seethed, Orochimaru watching him with interest.

"Sasuke, are you al-"

"God damnit." He growled and I took that as a no.

I walked over to him and put my hand to his shoulder. He shrugged it off. I frowned and went to speak but Orochimaru cut me off.

"Sasuke, I can help you train, you know." He said and Sasuke's glare seemed to lessen.

"Sasuke, don't-" I began but he cut me off again.

"I can help you beat Itachi." I glared at the snake sanin but he kept his focus on Sasuke.

Just what is he planning?

I tried to speak again.

"Sasuke you shouldn't-" This time Sasuke cut me off.

"Tojiru, go home."

My eyes widened.

"And leave you here are you crazy-" I protested but he turned and glared at me.

"Go home, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He growled and his sharingan was still spinning wildly.

I glared right back at him.

"Fine," I spat at him.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Get yourself killed." His glare intensified but right now I don't really care.

I don't care if there are tears leaking down my face.

I don't care if some scary snake sanin is watching us creepily.

I don't care that the guy I like is glaring at me.

No, I don't care.

"Transportation jutsu. Home." I spat and poofed into blackness.

* * *

><p>Stupid Sasuke.<p>

Stupid snakes.

Stupid life.

I growled and smashed my pillow on the wall.

My door started to open and I glared at the intruder, using sheer will to make them blow up.

"Hey, Tojiru? Can you stop throwing things at the wall? Its hard to sleep." Naruto yawned and I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologized and he closed my door and went back to bed.

I walked out of my bed and then shut off my lights.

I climbed back in and slammed my head against my pillow.

Hell, My life use to be a lot easier.

What the hell happened?

Oh right.

I met Sasuke Uchiha.

**Filly filly chapter! ;D**

**Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**LA LA LA LA LAAAAA, ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME LAUGH. :"P LIKE, YOUR REVIEWS NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME.**

**9tailedfoxjinchurki: LOL, Of course. He's like, the worlds number one life ruiner. XD Anyways, I feel as though therewill be a lot more smirking. And hn'ing. And maybe some boxers. :)**

**risen truth ruthless lies: YOU'RE LIKE A PSYCHIC. XD**

**Annabell23: LLOLOLOLOL, COULDN'T HAVE YOU GUESSING CORRECT, NOW COULD I? XD**

**Pinaychik13: Of course he won't let her. :l Meany-weenie.**

**Leslie102: LOL, OMG. I LOVE YOU REVIEW. AND I LOVE THE FOREVER ALONE GUY COMICS AND THE 'me Gusta' FACE! XD And foreveer alone guy...Y U NO BUY CAT? XD**

**Gaara Sempai: Ah, Thank you so so muuuch~**

**Pandadarkness: OI, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. XD You reviewed, thats all that matters! :D Haha, you're a lucky one. XD Getting to read the cliffie...and thenreading the chappie right after it. XD NO WAIT NESCESSARY. XD**

**EclipseStripe: LOLOLOLO, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT ENDING! "Oh, right. Sasuke Uchiha was born.' :p That's so win. :p**

**Touch chik: IKR? Sorry, I had to drop the bomb. XD**

**Lonewolffpack: LOL He's not leaving now :p **

**Bird Of The Flames: THANK YOOOU~ I'm so glad I have a new reviewer! :)**

**Alrighty, y'all get onto reading, alright? ENJOOOOY~**

I got out of bed, glaring at anything that I passed.

For once I was the first one awake.

That doesn't happen often.

I walked to the kitchen and made some instant ramen. I still have some under my pillow from when I took it from Naruto.

Haha, in his face.

I put on the kettle and when it began to whistle I poured it in the cup, and then put the cover on.

Now I have to wait three minutes.

Sigh.

Maybe I'll go train after this.

I'll be all alone so I can stab everything and take my frustrations out.

Stupid Uchiha.

I grabbed my chopsticks lifted the lid off the ramen cup. I poked at the noodles with them and nodded to myself, deciding they were ready. I sighed and walked to the table, setting the noodles down. I sat down and began to slurp them, not really giving a care if I was being loud.

He can kiss my ass if he wakes up.

I hate the world.

And Uchihas.

And snakes.

Sigh.

I threw the cup out, not bothering to clean up all the broth just fell on the floor.

Oh well.

I went to my room and got dressed, wrote Naruto a note, and then left the house.

Oh, the trees are going to be crying in pain when I'm done with them.

And maybe even my shadowclones.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaka-pov<strong>

I watched my adopted student trained against her own shadowcclone, her real self giving no mercy to the clone.

The clone poofed and she did the hand signs and another poofed out.

She began to punch and kick at it again, ruthlessly and aiming to kill.

I took in her surroundings.

There were kunai everywhere. Stabbed into trees, into the ground, into a dummy that resembled Sasuke Uchiha alot.

Well, that can't be good.

"Hi Tojiru." I waved and ducked as a kunai embedded itself into a tree behind me.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei." She replied, staring apathetically at me.

"Training hard?" I asked, eyeing the kunai and such.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe." She answered and began to walk around, collecting the kunai and stuffing them back into her pouch.

She walked over to the Sasuke-Dummy and took a kunai out.

She was about to put it into her holser on her thigh, but stopped and bent down to the fake person.

She sliced its head clean off and glared as it rolled off. She muttered something that I didnt quite catch and I smiled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and she glared.

"No." She snapped and I laughed.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem a bit mad." She huffed and I chuckled.

"Well, is there something you want to do for training?" I asked her and she smmirked.

"Yeah, we should practice throwing kunai at Uchihas." She said sadistically and I sighed.

So _he's_ the problem.

"We can practice kunai throwing but not at Sasuke." I sighed and she narrowed her eyes and grumbled something.

"Well, we should practice sparring. Or jutsu's or something." She said and I smiled.

"Yes, we could practice jutsus." She let out a weak smile and I chuckled.

"Well, I ought to get going. I need a shower." She said and then did the gemini handseals and dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

I need to know how she learned a jounin move.

* * *

><p>I walked outside with Naruto. He kept talking about how we needed more ramen and I ignored him. I sighed as we walked to the training grounds. I had already taken my shower, gotten re-dressed and woken Naruto up.<p>

I'm a pretty amazing person.

"Someone spilled Ramen broth on the ground. Was it you?" Naruto accused and I laughed.

"Maybe. Why, did you clean it up?" I asked, smirking.

He frowned. "Yes." He grumbled and I laughed.

"Sucks to be you." I replied and broke off into a sprint to the training field.

"Hurry up, Slow poke!" I yelled and Naruto broke off into a sprint after I left him in the dust.

**Oi, sorry about the pointless chapter. :p**

**Anyways, y'all can just review the pointless chapter or you can save it for a really good chapter. Your choice.**

**I'll understand.**


	31. Chapter 31

**YOOOOOO, WHAT POPPING GUYS?**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'M HYPER AND I DONT FEEL LIKE USING PUNCTUATION.**

**A LOT.**

**OH WELLLL, HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'LL ANSWER REVIEWS NOW.**

**BECAUSE I'M A LOSER.**

**JUST KIDDING, I LOVE YOU GUUUUYS! :D**

**GaaraSempai: WOOOOO, THANK YOOOOU~And tell Pablo that I love him...And his name. XD**

**CookieDarkness:ARE YOU PANDADARKNESS? XD And its true. Naruto does have lots of fillers. XD**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: I sure hope so. :l I was gonna make her spar but then I didn't -_- Idk why though. XD**

**risen truth ruthless lies: Hm, True. Nobody likes Marysues. XDMmm, and the songs I'm obsessed with are 'Prescription' by Mindless Self Indulgence and 'Revenge' by Plain White T's :p THEY''RE REALLLLLY GOOD SONGS. Although if you saw me in real life, my theme song would prob be like, 'Barbie Girl' or smthg. XD**

**Annabell23: LOL, NO NARWHALLLLLS. THEY ARE SCARYYY.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!**

"Alright, today we will be working on earth jutsus. Who can name one?" Kakashi-senseiasked and Sakura liften up her hand.

"Sakura?"

"

Earth Element: Dusty Cyclone Technique." She answered.

"Very good, although it is a D-rank justsu, it's still useful. Who can tell me what it does?" Once again, Sakura lifted her hand up and I stifled a giggle.

"This technique is used to distract an opponent. By gathering chakra around their bodies, they begin to draw draw leaves, dust, and the like, wrapping themselves in what looks to be a cyclone of stuff around their body." She said in one breath.

No wonder she was one of the top in her class.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile.

"Very good, although, that technique can only block light attacks, its still useful. Any others?" Kakashi asked, trying to ignore Sakura's raised hand.

"Okay, anyways." Sakura pouted."We will be learning what is called The 'Earth Element: Dust Tremor Technique'." I smiled and Sakura leaned into me.

"I was going to say that one." She whispered and I giggled.

"Of course it was." I whispered back and she giggled.

"So, what the jutsu does is it causes a small tremor in the area for about ten seconds. Like this." Kakashi did the ox and tiger handseals and pressed his palms to the ground.

The ground began to shake and I lost my balance and fell on my bum.

"Ow-wi-wi-ie!" I attempted to say, as I bounced around on the ground.

I looked around, with my head still bouncing up and down, To see Naruto and Sakura on the ground as well. Sasuke, however, was standing, trying to hold his ground.

The tremor stopped and I stood back up, wobbling around.

"Wasn't expecting that." I said, laughing and Naruto and Sakura joined in too. Sasuke went to smirk at me, but I turned my head.

Haha.

DENIEEEED.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as a confused look came into his eyes.

I've gotten goodat reading his eyes, you know.

If you look really deep into them, you can tell his emotions.

"Tojiru, are you even listening?" A voice broke me out and myimmediate reaction was.

"No." Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened and Naruto stiffled a giggle.

"I mean, yes! Sorry, sensei." I bowed my head and he sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked and I nodded.

Some stupid boy isn;t going to get to me!

...I hope.

"Alright, who wants to try first?" Kakashi-senseiasked and nobody lifted up their hand.

"Alrighty, thennn, Lets go with...Naruto." Naruto eyes widendd and he fist-pumped.

"Alright! I'll be one step closer to Hokage with this move!" I let out a giggle and the rest of the Team rolled their eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and did the ox and tiger seal.

"Earth Element: Dust Tremor Technique!" He said and moved his chakra enhanced palm to the ground.

The ground began to violently and I tried to keept my balance. My legs wanted to give out, but I won't let them! As I shook, I noticed that Sasuke was getting relatively closer to me.

Oh no.

Now I'm going to have to_ confront _him.

SIGH.

Well, I could always do this.

As we shook around, I slammed my body into Sasuke taller, more thick body and he lost his balance and fell.

I smirked and tried to move away but his arm swooped over to my legs thus tripping me.

The ground stopped shaking and I got up and towered over Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, practically hissing.

"I could say the same to you." He replied, glaring at me.

I narrowed my eyes and was about to make a retort, when Kakashi-sensei butted in.

"Guys, no fighting. You guys are a team." Kakashi said and I turned away from Sasuke, giving him the finger behind my back and smiled at my brother.

"Good work, Naruto!" I smiled and he grinned right back.

"See? I'm gonna be hokage." I laughed and and Sakura lifted her hand.

"Can I try?" She asked and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"Yep go ahead.

"She smirked and did the handsigns.

"She pressed her palm against the ground and yelled out, "Shannaro!"**(1)**

The earth moved violently again, and I watched as Kakashi-sensei stood still, reading his book.

Like, completely still.

No bouncing whatsoever.

I examined him.

His feet!

They are coated in blue chakra!

I planted my feet on the ground and directed chakra to them. Not enough to break the ground, but enought to stick to it.

Wow, Kakashi-sensei is so smart.

I smirked and I watched the rest of team 7 bounce around and when the earthquale stopped and I laughed at them.

Kakashi-sensei put his book in his pocket and smiled to Sakura.

"Good job. And good job to you, Tojiru, for thinking to do that." He smiled to me and I beamed.

Yay me!

"What'd she do?" Naruto asked and I smirked.

"I'm not telling you. Now my turn!"

Ox-Tiger-JUTSU!

"Earth Element:Dust tremoir technique!" And pressed my chakra filled palm to the ground.

The earth began moving and I directed the chakra to my feet again.

Sakura watched me and her eyes widened and she smiled. She planted her feet and did the same as me.

We smirked to eachother, as the guys bounced around.

The tremor stopped and they wobbled around again.

"Well, I guess that's it for training."

"You forgot about Sasuke." Sakura pointed out and Kakashi-sensei laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you want to go, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head.

"And there you have it. Bye." Kakashi poofed away.

So lazy.

"Did you guys want to go to Ichirakus?" Naruto asked and Sakura shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked and Sasuke 'Hn'ed.

"Hn. I need something. Come with me." He demanded, looking at me.

I could see the pleading in his eyes.

"No-" I began but Sakura cut me off. He really is terrible.

"Of course she'll go with you! We'll meet you guys there, bye!" And she and Naruto dashed off.

Jerks.

"Well, let's go." I sighed and kept my face apathetic.

Sasuke glared and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and put his face in mine.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked and I glared.

"Who wouldn't? Usually when you tell someone to go away because you want to talk to some evil pedo guy, they usually get mad." I said and shoved him off of me, walking to the Uchiha manner.

He 'hn'ed and trailed beside me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sigh.

This is going to be a rough dinner.

**(1)Shannaro means 'Hell yeah!' Or 'Hell no!' or 'Damnit!' in japaneese :p Its like, her saying in the subbed anime:p In the dub, she says like, 'Cha!' or something :p**

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**OI, HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEAREST READERS.**

**A LITTLE BIT OF JEALOUSY HAPPENS THIS CHAPTER...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH.**

**WOOOOOOOOOO.**

**I'M IN LIKE, A CRAZY FANGIRL MOOD. **

**I JUST WANNA RIP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF.**

**...**

**WOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**OKAY, SO I'M KINDA HYPED UP ON JUICE BOXES AND PONYS AND COOKIES AND SAMMICHES...OH AND SUBS. WOOOOO.**

**Annabel23: OI, A UNICORN? I like unicorns. does it fart out rainbows like Nyan Cat?**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: HOLY FUC-I MEAN HELL, THATS A GREAT NAME. :P Anyways, I'm glad you like it. c: And yes, Sasuke's isn't an emo bitch in this one. Thank god tho, because Tojiru probably would have killed him. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: LOL, LAZY BUM. :P And yes, trouble his way!**

**Eclipse Stripe: OI, YOUR REVIEW IS AMAZING. XD LOLOLOLOL, Knowing him, he probably also has a Master's degree in being a closet gay, but you never knoe. :p ANyways, I hope leprechauns poop chocolate on your bed. c:**

**9tailedjinchuriki: AWWWWW,*Glomps* THAAAANK YOOOOU! c: It means so much to me! :D LIKE, NO JOKE! :D**

**Sushiunicorn: LOL, BATTLE OF LOOOOOVE.**

**Alrighty, I'll stop rambling and get this show on the road.**

**...My foot is asleep.**

* * *

><p>I sat down on a couch in the living room of the Uchiha Estate.<p>

Anyways.

Because I was soooo undeniably bored, I decided to eavesdrop on the Maid's conversations.

"Did you notice?" One of them whispered, while the other sweeped things into her dustpan.

"Notice what?" She whispered back and the first one smirked.

My eyes widened and my hearing seemed to have gotten 10x better.

"That Master Sasuke has been sneaking out of the house at midnight EVERY night." She waggled her eyebrows and the second one giggled.

"A secret girl maybe?" Maid number 2 whispered and Maid number 1 shook her head.

"No, he's got Miss Tojiru." She answered and I blushed to the roots of my hair.

Maid number 2 smirked and stopped sweeping."Tch, he could _still_ have a secret girlfriend." I tuned out then.

Oh, a secret girlfriend.

Really, Sasuke?

REALLY?

Tch, I'm sooo going to bust her.

And him.

Oh yeah.

Midnight here I come!

I fistpumped and a voice froze me in spot.

"What are you doing?" I lowered my arm and gave Sasuke a mischevious smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go!" I hooked arms with him and dragged him to Ichirakus.

* * *

><p>"Hey, come sit beside me Sasuke!" I smiled and made him sit beside me at the bar.<p>

Maybe I can guilt him into telling me what he's doing at midnight.

HEHEHEHEHEHE.

Sakura and Naruto smiled and turned back to ordering their ramen.

"I'm sorry I reacted out of place." I apologized and did 'The look'.

Yeah. THE look.

The irresistable look that makes guys melt.

I lowered my head and smiled, looking through my eyelashes.

I saw him twitch a couple times, trying to resist my cuteness.

Hehehehe, who's a winner? I'M A WEINER.

I mean winner.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's fine." He answered and Sarabi fist pounded and yelled a 'HELL YEAH!" In my head.

"Hey, Ino told me about something." I said and Sasuke looked at me, telling me to go on.

"Apparently, Its good for your health to walk around at midnight." I said non-chalently.

What the hell? That has got to be the lamest thing I have ever said!

I watched as he tensed up and swallowed.

I narrowed my eyes, but still kept the smile on my face.

"We should do it tonight!" I exclaimed and I watched as he smirked.

WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. PERVERT.

"I meant, go for a walk at midnight tonight, Pervert. But, that is...If you're not _doing_ something." I narrowed my eyes, the creepy smile plastered on my face.

He avoided my eyes and I smirked.

"It's fine if you don't want to. I understand." I shrugged and he let out a sigh of relief.

Huh, so you are hiding something.

Tch, I'm gonna figure it out, jerk!

I smirked and Ayame put the ramen down infront of me and then put a bowl infront of Sasuke.

"Sakura and Naruto ordered for you, while you were gone." She explained and left and I thanked both of them.

I slurped my ramen, finishing in about 3 seconds.

I don't feel like eating another bowl.

I'm too excited for tonight.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I almsot began laughing, but I covered it with a cough. It would be hard to explain to Sasuke why I just randomly began laughing manniacaly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow up and I smiled apologetically.

"Haha, noodle in my throat." I lied and he slowly nodded, unsure of whether to believe me or ot.

YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT.

"Tojiru, you're quiet. What wrong, Dattebayo?" Naruto asked and I smiled.

"Just thinking." I responded and then smirked evily at nothing.

"Wellll," I sang, "I've got to go. Do laundry and stuff. And grocery shopping. Bye!" I said as I walked out of the stand. I stiffled a giggle when Naruto started yelling..

"DAMNIT, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR HER, DATTEBAYO!"

I then ran home.

**WOAH WOAH WOAH. **

**DON'T TELL ME SASUKE IS DATING A FANGIRL!**

**THE HORROR.**

**Oh wait, I never said he was...**

**EVERYONE IGNORE THAT, HE ISN'T DATING A FANGIRL, I SWEAR.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**woah woah woah..**

**WOAH.**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH.**

**Guys, I've got something important to say.**

**THERE IS 33 CHAPTERS POSTED.**

**IN THIS STORY.**

**HOW AMAZINGLY COOOOOOOOOOOOL! :D**

**I was excited. :p**

**Anyways, this chapter is short. But nescessary.**

**Alright? **

**Alright.**

**Now I'll answer reviews. :p**

**Risen truth ruthless lies: Ah, signed in, I see? :p And I should hope he's not dating a fannypack. :c**

**Gaara Sempai: PABLOOOOOO~ Aha, and shankks :D Also, yes. I'm done writing it, although I've started a sequel, about 6 chappies in, and if you guys want it, I'll post it :p But, yeah. I'm just uploading now. XD And, no no confusing necsassary XD YOU HAD MISO RAMENNNN? E-MAIL ME SOOOOOME! d;**

**Pinaychik13: AWWWWWW, YEAAAAH. RETURN OF THE AWESOMESASUCAKES NICKNAMMMMME~ God, thats the best nickname. And feel free to slap him anyways :p**

**Akatuski's Bitch: LOLOLOL, KAKUZU AND CHARITY IN THE SAME SENTENCE? Didn't think it was possible. :p And hidan and NOT cussing? Someone call a doctor. :p And OH NOOO, NOT THE FAN GIIIIIIRLS! XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and no, your name is the coolest. XD**

**Anyways, I'll leave you readers to enjoy the chapter on your own.**

**Aurevoiiiiir~**

* * *

><p>11:55pm.<p>

Almost time.

Okay, I've got my camera, my binoculars and my dark pink ninja shirt. The pink one was to showy.

I'm officially stealth mode.

Alrighty.

Should I start at his house?

Hmmm, I think I should.

Wait, of course I should! How else would I know where he's going?

Jeez, smarten up, Tojiru.

I'm getting off topic. Gotta focus. Take some deep breaths.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Okay, lets go.

I opened my window and soundlessly ran from rooftop to rooftop to Sasuke's house.

I checked my watch.

11:59pm.

I watched as it struck 12:00am and right on time, Sasuke walked out his front door.

My eyes widened.

It really is true!

HE HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND!

WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DATE THAT UCHIHA?

Oh wait, I think I am.

My bad.

Haaaaaaaah.

Okay, Tojiru. We don't know that he has a secret girlfriend _yet_. No assuming.

I narrowed my eyes, as he jumped onto a roof, two houses down from where I was. I melted into the shadows and jumped soundlessly behind him.

He looked back every so often, as if he could sense me.

I knew he couldn't because, obviously, he would have already caught me.

After fifteen minutes of following, I noticed where we were heading.

Training grounds.

Who the _hell_ wants to have a date here?

Well, it _is_ a secret date.

Sigh.

I watched as he stood still in the middle of a field and waited.

And waited.

I felt an ominous prescence and I shrunk down in the bush. A pale white figure stepped out of the trees opposite of me.

Oh.

My.

_God._

Its _him._

Orochimaru.

Fear grasped me as he looked staright at me. It was as if he were smiling at me. Suddenly a kunai was thrown at Sasuke, but he dodged.

"Always on your toes, I see." He tured to Sasuke, ignoring me.

But I sure as hell knew that he knew I was here.

I can't leave now.

Even if he didn't see me, he'd _hear_ me if I moved.

I guess I'll just have to wait until they are done.

Well, this sucks.

And I think I'm going to pee myself.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm going to have to cut this session early. I've got...<em>Thingsssss<em> to do." I shivered.

How I had mangaed to stay awake this long, was beyond me. But I'm glad. Their session is over.

Orochimaru made a poof and I booked it out of the training grounds.

And for some odd reason, when I got back into town...

I broke down.

My back hit against a fence and I wrapped my arms around my knees.

I started to violently shiver.

Were the things he needed to do...We're they me?

Was he going to kill me?

"What the-Tojiru?"

My head snapped up and saw Sasuke, standing there.

He was sweating. Probably from the training. He reached out to pull me up, but I slammed my back against the fence.

"Don't touch me."I hissed and he drew his hand back.

He narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem?" He asked and I yanked myself off of the fence.

I shouldered passed him and he yanked me back. My eyes widened as I was suddenly very close to the Uchiha. He smirked as I tried to squirm.

"Let me ask again." He whispered and leaned down to my ear.

"What. Is. Wrong?" I could feel his breath and hear the smirk in his words.

It took almost all my will not to shiver.

"I..I'm cold."I said lamely and I could feel his stare on me.

He sighed and scooped me up bridal style. My eyes widened. What the hell is he doing?

"My house is closer than yours." He then began running and I smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

He smells nice.

I think I did quite the nice save.

I mean, its a nice reward for lying. I should lie more often if it means being held close to a good smelling Sasuke.

I'm tired.

I'm gonna shut up and sleep on him now.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, SOOOOO CUTE~**

**Review, dahlings and Pablo. :p**


	34. Chapter 34

**GIIIIIIIIGGGLEEEEEEE.**

**GIGGLE.**

**GIGGGGGLE.**

**WOOOOOO!**

**I giggled a lot during this chapter. :p**

**Like, a lot.**

**THERE'S SEX IN THIS.**

**Just kidding. :p**

**Please ignore me.**

**Just kidding pay attention. XD**

**~~~*IMPORTANT*~~~**

**Okay so. There's about 2 more chapters left so we need to discuss this. I know, I know, you guys don't want to, but...well, we have too. Okay, so. I want to know if you guys want a sequel. I mean, I've already written a couple chapters of it, but I need to know if you guys want it. You guys can decide at the last chapter and I just wanted to let it float out there, you know? Just PM me or smthg to tell me. Okay, thanks :)**

**~~END OF IMPORTANT~~~~**

**I'll answer reviews nooow.**

**Oh, Annabell23, Eclipse Stripe and 9tailedfoxjinchuriki I'M SO SORRY! I didn't get your reviews until I posted the chapter D: I'M SO SORRRRRY~**

**CookieDarkness:LOL :P YOUR NOT STOOPID d: But I agree its a good name :p And POO HEAD. DON'T READ THE CLIFFIE AND THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Wait like, 15 mins. jeez. ;p**

**risen truth ruthless lies: Thats true. GO SHIIIIKAAA! :D And I know, but I had too. I mean, how else would this chapter happen? ;D Plus, she kinda has a short attention span. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: LOL, NOO WAY. NO SASUXOROCHI-PEDO. :P I'd die if there was actually a yaoi fic about them. Actually I'mma look for one. XD Also, I'm glad you want one. c: And poor Pablo :c Well, the internet_ is_ a dangerous place...O.O**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: BWAH, YOU'RE THE SECOND TO SAY THAT. XD But yes, she's very...observant if you will. :p**

**Pinaychik13: All, will be explained in this chapter. All will be explained. MWAHAHAHAHAH.**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: OI, I'M UPDATING. DON'T UNLEASH THEM, THEY'RE SCARY. D: And I know. I had to make him cute. I'm turning into quitethe fan girl aswell, giggling every time something fluffy happens. :p And its true. Gaychimaru WAS born that way. Unless of course, it was Jiraiya's fault... :o :p**

**Okay, lets get this chappie on the road!**

* * *

><p>I woke up, snuggling into whatever warmth I could find.<p>

Which was something _hard_.

Something that _wasn't _my pillow.

My eyes snapped open and as I tried to squirm away, but arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer.

A furious blush illuminated my face and I finally got the courage to look at my captor.

And I'm pretty sure I just died.

With no shirt on and only a loosely fitting pair of track pants was a sleeping Sasuke Uchiha.

Didn't know he was such a cuddler.

With my face completely heated up, I looked down to see that I was in a pair of Uchiha boxers, with my short-shorts underneath, my thigh bandages mysteriously missing, and a giant blue Uchiha shirt. I peaked into the shirt, to see that I had my bra on, but my bandages were missing. Oh my.

Now, how to get out of here...

As I layed in his bed, thinking of a way to escape he stirred and his coal eyes rested on my face and he smirked.

"Hi." He said and I felt my face heat up again.

"What...Did you do?" I exclaimed and then scrambled out of the bed and against the wall.

He smirked and waved his hand. "_I_ didn't do anything." He said and then closed his eyes, laying back down.

I felt my face drain of colour.

If he didnt do anything...Then I must have...

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

"YOU DIDN'T DRUG ME, DID YOU?" I yelled and pointed at him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Hn."

AHHHH, MY LIFE IS OVEERRRR.

As I broke down and was about to destroy his room, He smirked and let a small laugh escape.

"I'm just kidding. You fell asleep after we hugged." He said and I exhaled.

HAHAHA, I SLEPT WITH SASUKE.

I almost giggled.

Almost.

Because I passed by a full-length mirror and was slightly shocked by my reflection. The shirt was like a dress on me and you couldn't even see the boxers. But you got hell of a nice view of my awesome legs. I look pretty darn hot. I was then aware of the awesome smelling aroma that seemed to be radiating off of the shirt.

It smells like him.

It smells good.

Haaaaaaaah...

Wait is that weird?

I saw him staring at me as I checked myself out in the full length mirror. I felt my cheeks heat up and I scrambled to the door.

I paused, feeling him staring at me and I gripped the door handle.

"Sasuke...What does this make us?" I didn't dare turn around.

The silence in the air made me regret asking.

"I...I care about you." He muttered and I smiled, a blush fanning over my cheeks.

"Well then, _boyfriend_, I'll see you at Ichiraku's at 7:00, kay?" I turned and winked at him, my heart rising at the smirk he gave me.

I walked out the door and then once, I was about a meter away from his room, I ecstatically ran out and to my house.

_I_ have a _boy_friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why<em> did you call us here?" Ino groaned and Sakura looked like she was about to fall back asleep.

Ten-Ten and Hinata, however looked perfectly fine.

I grinned big and put my hands on my hips.

"_I_ have a boyfriend." I smiled and closed my eyes.

Silence was heard and I cracked one eye open, only to see _all_ the girls pouncing up and attacking me.

"Shut up." Ten-ten exclaimed and I grinned.

"A-Are you s-serious?" Hinata asked and I nodded my head up and down.

They all grinned and Ino casually popped the question.

"Soooo~Who is it?" She asked and Sakura hit her above the head.

"It's obviously Sasuke, Ino-pig." Sakura glared and Ino narrowed her eyes.

"I _know _that, forehead! I just wanted to make her admit it!" Ino snapped and the two began bickering.

"Hey, shut up I wanna tell you _all_ about my morning!" I announced and Ten-Ten and Hinata grinned.

"Tell us, Tell us!" Ten-Ten chanted and I laughed.

"I... Slept with Sasuke." I pulled a lawl face**(1)** and all their mouths dropped.

"You..._what_?" Sakura exclaimed and Ino looked like she was going to die. Ten-Ten twitched and Hinata fainted.

"I slept with him, I..fainted and he brought me to his house." I lied.

Well, I didn't exactly _lie_ cause I _did_ go to his house...But I didn't_ faint._

Ino exhaled but then narrowed her eyes.

"When and where did you faint?" She asked and I stared at her, emotion void on my face as I made a lie.

"Well, I wanted to go train, but it was late and he scared me and I fainted." I rubbed the back of my head.

That wasn't exactly a lie either!

He did scare me, with his training with Orochimaru.

I seriously need to forget about that.

"_I'm _going to go get ready for my _date_. Anyone wanna help?"They all scrambled up and Sakura heaved Hinata on her shoulder.

We all then booked it to my house.

Oh this is going to be fun.

**(1) Lawl face: youthink .com/images_quiz/2010/08/14/full_166523517 .jpg**

**DON'T USE THE SPACES LIKE I DID. Kay. :p**

**LOLOLOLOL, U MAD BROOOOOO? XD**

**I'm excited. :p**

**Review and please read the important part in the desc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW, GUUUUYS.**

**This chappie has 1, 193 words without the description. So, it's kinda a big chappie. XD**

**Anyways, I'm happy to say that there shall be a sequel! :D**

**You guys excited? I'm excited :p Although with the sequel, I won't be updating as fast as I did with this story :p**

**But yeah, I'm really excited and I just watched a couple disney movies and I'm really happy right now. :p**

**Anyways, I'll answer reviews noooow~ :D**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: Oh, thank god. :p I don'tthink I'd be able to continue on withthis story if you did. D: THEY'D EAT ME ALIVE MAN! And I'm glad your allfor the sequel! XD Also, I agree. I'd be all for waking up in that bed and I'm glad I made ya giggle! XD Anyways, enjoy this chappie! :D**

**Pinaychik13: You're gonna be mad bro. ;D**

**risen truth ruthless lies: Haha! :p And I'm sorry but..well...SHE IS IN LOOOOOVE~ Its not her fault. :p**

**Gaara Sempai: YES, YOU MADE IT CLEAR. I LOVE YOU. :'D I'm glad! :D And tell Pablo I said shanks and that he's gonna get a sequel. :)**

**Annabell23: GLAD YA WANT ONE! :D**

**Bird of the Flames: I will, I will, don't worry. :D**

**The-Random-Stick-Person:OI, I'M GOING, I'M GOING. XD**

**CookieDarkness: ITS COMING. YOU BETTER BE READY FOR IT. XD I love candy...And cookies...**

**9tailedjinchuriki: RAWR, SHE MAKES ME ANGRY. She needs to stop lying cause Orochi-pedo deserves to DIIIIIIE. :p**

**Sushiunicorn: LOLOLOLOL, YAAAAY!**

**ALRIGHTY, YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE, CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALLLLL! :D**

* * *

><p>"Okay, you look casual, but not too casual. You look like you care, but you're not gonna go overboard. You look like you-"<p>

"Ino, shut up!" Ten-ten smacked her across the head and she held the bump beginning to form.

"Oh, put a sock in it. Like you know anything about fashion." They both rolled their eyes and Sakura and I laughed.

I looked over to my bed to see that Hinata was still knocked out.

Sigh.

"Alrighty. What time is it...5:53? ...HOLY CRAP, HOW DID IT TAKE SO LONG?" I exclaimed and Ino shrugged.

"I dunno." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go! Bye!" I zoomed out of the house and I could hear their cries of protest.

"DON'T RUN IN A NON-NINJA SKIRT!" Ino yelled and I laughed and ignored her.

I skidded around a corner and continued running. Dodging pedestrians, dodging carts, dodging Sasuke...

Sasuke!

I halted to a stop and turned to see him smirking at me. I smiled apologetically and we walked to eachother.

"I was going to get you." I laughed and he smirked.

"Hn."

We walked to the ramen bar together in silence.

Oh no.

Please don't tell me that it's going to be awkward.

Do something, do something! I chanted in my head and then something grasped me by the hand. My eyes widened and I looked down to see that my hand was indeed grasping another hand.

"Hurry up, don't want it to be packed." He smirked and all I could do was nod.

I looked around to see the gawking faces of several fan girls.

I laughed and stuck my tounge out at them. A couple turned away in disgust and anger, the others just kept gawking.

We arrived at the empty ramen bar, well almost empty because Naruto was there, scarfing down ramen.

Oh,brother.

Me and Sasuke sat at the very end, away from the brother who was eating bowl after bowl.

I swear, it's like alcohol for him.

Tch, Ramen-aholic.

"Ah, What can I get you? The usual?" Ayame asked and we nodded.

She smiled and started humming about 'lovebirds'.

Weirdo.

I turned to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked and he shrugged and smirked.

"Hn."

I threw my hands up exasperatedly.

"Thats not all you're gonna say this whole date, are you?" I exclaimed and he smirked and narrowed his eyes.

I glared, challenging him to do so.

"Hn."

"Gah!" I sighed and he smirked.

Again.

He's never going to change, is he?

Sigh.

"Here you go!" Ayame placed the bowls infront of us, and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said and she smiled.

"Its my job!" And went back to making...things.

I turned to Sasuke and glared.

"You should've said thank you." I scolded and he shrugged.

"Hn. I'm paying her to do this, so why should I thank her?" He argued and I shook my head.

AsI waited for my ramen to cool, I smiled and started to poke him with my chopsticks. He snapped his own and parried his chopsticks to mine. We then began having a chopstick sword fight. I scoffed at him and began to eat.

"So, she could have made you a half-assed ramen, and you still would've paid the same price for it. But instead, she's nice and she made you perfect ramen." He rolled his eyes and looked away. I looked the other way, and reached and grabbed some ramen with my chopsticks.

I slipped a noodle in my mouth and squinted at nothing.

My ramen so doesn't taste like chicken ramen.

Not at all.

Oh well, Ayame probably messed it up, but it still tastes good so who cares?

I felt my face being pulled sideways as I continued to vacuum up the noodles.

This is really kinda weird.

Like why am I-

Oh.

My eyes widened as my mouth was pressed against someone else's mouth.

My face heated up as my eyes clashed with his charcoal orbs.

I pulled away instantly and he smirked.

"You could have just asked if you wanted a noodle. You didn't have to take the one I was eating." He stated and I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"I wasn't _trying_ to-" My eyes widened as threw himself at me and his hands entangled themselves in my hair and his lips were pressed firmly against mine.

I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer.

I broke away for air first and I, once again, blushed, my face turning red.

"You could have just asked for me to shut up. You didn't have to kiss me." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey kids, it's on me."Ayame winked and my face heated up.

Sasuke nodded and yanked me out of the restaurant. The sky had turned pink and the sun was setting voer the horizon. You could faintly see a couple stars and I smiled looking up at them. I turned to Sasuke, seeing him also looking up at the sky.

"Thanks for taking me again, Sasuke." I smiled at him and he smirked.

"Hn." I clasped my hand in his and he squeezed mine.

"Hm, it seven o'clock. Anything you wanna do?" I asked and he tensed up.

I turned and cocked an eyebrow up at him and he began to walk away.

"I forgot, I promised I'd help someone out. I'll be back later." He waved and jumped onto the roof.

I waited a couple seconds and my eyes widened.

Please don't tell me he's meeting with _him._

_Please._

* * *

><p>I sighed. I've checked pretty much every training ground<p>

Except for training ground 44.

The forest of Death.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to look there right? Well, I'll just keep my eyes peeled. In a non gruesome way.

Ew.

I pumped chakra to my legs and ran to that training ground. 36,38,40,42,44! I stopped and froze when I heard voices.

"Sssso, you'll abandon Konoha to come train with me?" Orochimaru asked and Sasuke nodded.

I silently gasped.

"You know, you'll have to ssssever all bonds. Itssss the only way to defeat Itachi. Of courseee, you could bring a significant other..." He hissed and Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"No. She'll only get in the way. And you just said I have to sever all bonds." He said apathetically.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, obviously calculating something in his head. Sasuke stared back at him.

"Fine, leave at midnight." And with that, Orochimaru poofed away.

Oh, no.

Please don't tell me he's...

He's _actually_ going to leave?


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow guys.**

**Its the last chapter...BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! :P**

**Anyways, this chapter is rather depressing and I'm not sure if you will cry but, I think I almost teared up. XD**

**So, how about that sequel idea, guys? I need to know and even if you don't have a ff account, you can still review because Anonymous reviews are enabled. So I need to know. :p**

**Also, the song that helped with this chapter was 'Thinking of you' by Katy Perry. You'll notice that I used a line, you'll recognize it when you see it(maybe) but it belongs to her. I make no profit. Anyways, thank you.**

**Anyways, I'll answer your reviews :p**

**risen thruth ruthless lies: WOOOOOO!:P**

**Annabell23: I;m glad you're excited! :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: Whew, your name is a type-ful...Wait does that make sense? XD And YAY, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT...And her! :D I'm really glad that you like it and that I inspired you! :D Omg, I'm so glad people actually like this story. c: And please don't shut up and your review is not stupid. I found it rather amazing! :D**

**CookieDarkness: That...is a good question. XD And I have no idea if its a word. XD GOOGLE THATSHIT.**

**Gaara Sempai: LOLOLOL, I'M SOOOOORRRYYY~ I had too. XD And NOOOO, NOT YOUYR RAMEN! D: I'm eating ramen for dinner tonight. Its spicy chicken. om nom nom.:p And silly Pablo. XD**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: OH YES HE DID. *Kyu kyu kyu* I'm so evil. XD And yes, it was pretty much to protect her and well, we all know he's hell bent on killing 'Tachi Dearest...:c Anyways, I'd start flipping out cause..this is gonna be one hell of a chappie...I hope. XD Anyways, I'm glad you like it and that your excited and curious! XD AND I'M UPDATING, I'M UPDATING. DON'T RELEASE THE FANGIRLS ON ME!d:**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, YOU'RE WELCOME. :P And hmm...KakashixTojiru...That sounds quite...good. I should make that a oneshot. XD**

**The-Random-Stick-person: WELL, I THINK I JUST DID. KYU KYU KYUUU! :p**

**SushiUnicorn: Umadbro? XD**

**9tailedfoxjincuriki:**** TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chappie! :) Don't forget that the sequel is coming out soon and that I l****ove you all. c: **

**OH, AND REVIEW YOU SILLY FOOOOOLS.**

* * *

><p>I sat down on the bench. The midnight air whistling around me. It made me slightly cold because I was still in my date clothes. I hadn't bothered going home. Too...Non motivated to go home. I twiddled my fingers. I jumped when a squirrel chirped and jumped onto the bench beside me. I glared at it and it skidded up another tree.<p>

Silly thing, scaring me and then leaving me.

Leaving me.

_He's_ leaving.

...Leaving_ me._

Those words...Sound weird.

"Leaving me." I said aloud in a very monotone voice.

Even aloud, they sound strange.

Foreign even.

I took out the pocket watch from my pocket and stared at it, the numbers scrambling in my head.

12:01am.

He's late...Does this mean he decided against it?

_Slap, slap._

I turned my head to the sound of footsteps and felt my heart drop at what I saw.

It...It was him.

"Hey." I said weakly, and his eyes widened.

"It's late, what are you doing up?" He apathetically and I laughed humourlessly.

"I could say the same to you." I replied.

My voice sounds so...Dead. It's totally void of emotion.

I stared at him, my eyes daring him to lie.

He stares right at me, narrowing his eyes. Silence enveloped us and he finally began to speak.

"I'm going for a walk-"

"Oh, don't lie. I know you're leaving." I interrupted, and then looked down at my feet.

I felt something leaked down my face.

Oh no, please don't start.

Not the water works.

"How do you know?" He asked and I stood up and snorted.

I couldn't tell him that I was spying on him.

He might kill me then. Although, that would be better than what's happening now.

"This is the only road to get out of the village." I tried to smirk, but I couldn't.

I could only wait.

"Hn. I'm leaving...to train." He said apathetically and I snorted again.

"To train with _him_? That's wrong, Sasuke!" I wailed and I felt more liquid roll down my cheeks.

Well, here come the water works. He glared at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm choosing the way I've been _living _for. I've _lived_ to kill Itachi. I need to get stronger." He said and I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"And you couldn't get _stronger_ here? You're comitting a _crime_, Sasuke!" I yelled and he just glared.

"I need this." Was all he said and I looked at the ground, sobbing.

"I need you." I whispered and I looked up to see him staring at me.

"If you leave. Right now, I'll...I'll srceam and I'll tell the Hokage. I'll put you in jail." Tears kept rolling down my face but I payed no heed to them.

"You'd put your boyfriend in jail?" He taunted lightly, and I glared at him.

"Boyfriend? I don't exactly see my_ boyfriend_ here. My _boyfriend_ wouldn't be leaving me to train with some old snake guy! My boyfriend would be like, 'Hn. I'm going to stay with you instead, because I love you and your my girlfriend.'" I tried to mockhim, but I sobbed every word.

"I _love_ you, Sasuke. Stay with me. _Please._"I begged, staring deep into his eyes.

"Move on." He whispered and began to walk past me.

"Where do I go?" I whispered, my back facing him.

I waited for a response and turned around, glaring at his back.

"Where the hell do you expect me to go?" I screamed at him and he stopped.

"Away from me." He said and I felt my heart crack in my chest.

As the tears poured down, I clenched my fists at my side.

"If we ever meet again, outside Konoha, I promise you this." The words seethed through my teeth. He moved his head to the side and I hicupped.

"Someone will die." A dead silence enveloped us, as I stared at him.

Whether its emotionally or physically.

Someone _will_ die.

I stared as Sasuke walked over to me and stopped infront of me. I stared intensely at him and he stared at me, his face an void of any emotion.

Except his eyes.

I could see the hurt in them. The_ pain_, the _torture_.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered, shaking my head and then looking at him, the tears flowing down my face.

He lifted my chin up with two fingers and my head was inclined towards his. Any closer, and we would've been kissing. But we just stared at eachother. I watched as he brought two fingers that were glowing purple. I laughed humourlessly once again and stared at them. The same jutsu that Orochimaru knocked us out with before.

Clever.

"Goodbye...Tojiru." He whispered.

The last thing I saw were his glistening, pain filled eyes, before falling into a deep slumber.

**Oi, review.**

**Epilogue is next.**


	37. EPILOGUE!

**Oh my.**

**First thing I wanna say is...Umadbro? XD**

**And secondly, Its the last chapter guys! D: This is so sad! D: I'm gonna like, die! D: **

**NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone for reading my story and favoriting and alerting and omfg, i'm choking up, and for those of you who were with me to the very end! :D **

**I'm feeling very accomplished. **

**Anyways, Once upon a time, a little 14 year old girl decided hey, I wanna write a Naruto Fanfiction. And so she did. And then, 32 alerts, 43 favorites and 179 Reviews later, she came to the end. She was sad, she was pretty sure her readers were also sad and so she decided to write a sequel. and then everyone was happy. :p**

**Good story right? :p**

**Anyways, for the last time on this story, I'll answer reviews.**

**Pinaychik13: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL, SORRY BROOOO~ :P And, I'm glad you like thatline. It plays a tiny part in the sequel :D**

**XcrazyXnarutoXloverX: LOL, DON'T WORRY, I WOULD'VE TOO. :p Like, legit. I'd scream and I'd beg him to take me with him. :p But, we all know Tojiru. She's to headstrong and smart to go with Gaychimaru. ...Just kidding. She wouldn't leave Konoha and she prob didn't think of that. XD**

**Annabell23: OOOOO, Mac and Cheese :p I'm eating chillie. Cause I'm cool like that. :p ANyways, no goodbye kiss!:c ...Unless Sasuke made out with her when she was unconcious! :D BWAHAHAHA. We'll never know.**

**CookieDarkness: GLAD YOU'RE EXCITED! :D**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: LOLOLOLOLOL, CHOO CHOOO! :P You silly billy. I'm glad you feel for her. ;) And yes, if Sasuke wasn't the emo pussy he was, he wouldn't be the totally sexy beast he is today. The beast that we hang posters up of and that we secretly sleep with when Older Tojiru isn't looking. ;D Anyways, I'm glad u read it. :)**

**Gaara Sempai: LOLOLOLOLOLOL, THAT DAMNED UCHIHA. XD And shank you :) I'm glad you liked the fanfiction and I'm sad to see that its over. :c You better be damned excited for the sequel. Oh, and Congrats on your one-shot! ;)**

**Bird Of The Flames: OI, CALM DOWN! :P Its coming, Its coming. ;)**

**The-Random-Stick-Person: Of course its gonna be in Ship. ;) I mean, WHAT? Pay no attention to me and my spoilers. :p**

**EclipseStripe: LOL, 'I'd drag his corp-I mean, body, back to the village.' OI, THATS A GOOD LINE! XDAnd don't worry. I'm pretty sure she does. :p**

**9tailedfoxjinchuriki: Aw, you did! :D I'M FEELING ACCOMPLISHED. And the sequel(haha) is nameless at the moment. ^.^'' Lulz! :p**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, I THANK EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND ALERTING AND I'D LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE ONESHOT.**

**THE WINNER IS...ITS A TIE. :D**

**BETWEEN GAARA SEMPAI AND SUSHI UNICORN! :D**

**They reviewed the most times on this story :)**

**Anyways, you can both PM me your oneshot pairing and I'll write the one shot! :)**

**Also, I'd just like to say that the sequel will not be coming out as fast as this story. XD**

**So, yeah. THANK YOU FOR READING, READERS! I LOVE YOOOOOOU~**

* * *

><p>"Kabutooo." a voice hissed.<p>

The silver haired man turned, spying his master. He bowed down, basking in the glory that was Orochimaru.

"Yes, master?" He replied and The snake sanin glared at him.

"You've failed. You were _ss_upposed to bring _Sssss_asuke _and_ the jinchuriki. You were supposed to tell him to bring a _sss_ignificant other." The snake sanin scolded the silver haired man.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru. Please forgive me." The man would get onto his knees and plead if his master didn't accept.

"Fine...But do the laundry for another two monthssss." An then the snake sanin walked away.

* * *

><p>I blinked wearily and rubbed my head.<p>

Where am I?

"Ah, you're awake." My eyes widened at the voice and I launched out of the bed and on to her.

"Tsunade!" I exclaimed and she smiled and patted my head.

"Hey Tojiru. It's been a while." She said, her golden brown eyes smiling.

I got off of her and sat down on the bed.

"What're you doing here?" I asked and she frowned.

Why's she frowning?

What happened?

"I'm Hokage." She stated and I frowned.

"Hokage? What happened to the third?" I asked.

Did he retire?

"He died...During the invasion." She said bluntly and my eyes widened.

"What invasion? How long was I out for?" I yelled, narrowing my eyes.

"Orochimaru, I'm sure you know who he is, invaded Konoha. As for how long you were out..Well, you were in a comatose state for 4 weeks." My jaw dropped.

"...Four weeks? And the...The third is..?" I felt my eyes stinging.

I turned my gaze to the ground and thought of all the nice things the Third Hokage has done for me and for Naruto. He must be taking it hard. I mean, that guy was basically the only nice guy in the village to him. Other than Iruka-Sensei. He was like, the Dumbledore of Konoha.

"I didn't miss the funeral...Did I?" She nodded sadly and I frowned looking away.

"Is...Is _he_ really gone?" I whispered, I felt like a little kid.

My voice so innocent and Naive.

So small and frail.

I looked up at her, only to see her nod slightly.

I turned to the wall and felt something leak down my face. I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't be crying for _that_ bastard.

Ugh. There's like, this empty space in me. Totally void of anything. It's terrible.

"I need to go check on the patients form the invasion. I'll give you some privacy." I began to wail as she walked out the door.

He's gone.

He abandonned me.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and I'm unable to produce any more tears. I got out of the bed and looked around the hospital room. There was a chair, a bathroom, a messy bed and a desk. I walked up the desk and picked up the flower from it. It was a white rose with one red and one blue petal. I glared at it.<p>

I know exactly who it was from.

Hn, it was wrong of him to think I'm weak and that a rose would make me forgive him.

Well, Sasuke dearest, while you're out there training, I will have you know that I will be doing the same.

And that the next time we meet...

I won't hesitate to kill you.

I snapped the thorny rose and threw it in the trashcan.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade? You in here?" I called out to the empty room.<p>

I walked around, looking behind doors, behind the desk and found nobody.

Odd.

I've been put onto anti-depressants for about, two months now. They haven't really been doing anything. Just making me an emotionless shell.

With Naruto gone, and him gone, I've just been dead. I've gone out for the chunin exams, but was disqualified for killing to many. That's when they put me on the Anti-depressants.

Sigh.

I went and sat at the Hokage desk, looking at file papers and scanning over documents. I opened a couple drawers and found more important stuff, but one drawer intrigued me.

Now, I know about Granny Tsunade's drinking and gambling habit, but she has like four bottles in her desk! Hn, well. She's pretty and she drinks about every second of the day, so drinking can't be that bad.

I took out a bottle and a conveniently placed cup, and poured the contents in. I examined it, and then brought the glass to my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>OI, UMADBRO?<strong>

**And sorry, I had to put the Orochimaru thingy in there. XD Poor Kabuto. Having to do Laundry. :p**

**Oi, I've written 10 chappies in advance for the sequel, So I'll prob be updating VERY slowly for it. :p**

**Okay, Idc if this story is done, I still want you to review. Now, the sequel is either out right now or it is coming out! :) SO, I EXPECT EVERYONE TO READ IT! :D**

**Now review, even if this story was written a thousand years ago, review it.**


End file.
